En llamas
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Ino y Sasuke regresaron vencedores, pero están muy lejos de obtener su 'final feliz'. Un simple gesto puede comenzar la más grande rebelión que el mundo haya visto jamás, mientras Sasuke lucha contra el desconocido sentimiento que nace en su interior. "Recuerda quién es el verdadero enemigo..." Basado en la novela y el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre, de Suzanne Collins.
1. Primera Parte: La Chispa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, como tampoco el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre.**

* * *

**Aviso: Recomiendo leer "The Hunger Games" primero, si no lo leíste ya, claro.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**_1_**

**LA CHISPA**

**.**

* * *

Se aferró con fuerza al termo que sostenía con ambas manos, aunque el calor del té se había perdido hacía un rato en el aire helado.

Sentía los músculos tensos de frío. Sabía que si apareciese una jauría de perros salvajes en ese mismo momento no tendría muchas posibilidades de trepar a un árbol antes de que lo atacasen. Era conciente de que tenía que levantarse, moverse y dejar que la sangre volviese a circular por sus extremidades, pero, en vez de hacerlo, se quedó sentado, tan inmóvil como la roca que tenía debajo, mientras el alba empezaba a iluminar el bosque, a sabiendas de que no podía luchar contra el sol, de que sólo podía observar con impotencia cómo lo arrastraba a un día que llevaba meses temiendo.

A mediodía estarían todos en su nueva casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores: los periodistas, los equipos de televisión, incluso Jiraiya, su antiguo acompañante, recién llegados al Distrito 12 desde el Capitolio. Además de ellos, habría más gente esperando, varias personas listas para atender todas sus necesidades en el largo viaje en tren. Un equipo de preparación que se encargaría de arreglarlo para sus apariciones públicas. Su estilista y amiga, Hotaru, que había diseñado los espectaculares trajes que hicieron que la audiencia se fijase en él durante los Juegos del Hambre.

Suspiró con desazón. Si estuviese en sus manos intentaría olvidar los Juegos del Hambre por completo, no hablaría nunca de ellos, fingiría que no habían sido más que un mal sueño. Sin embargo, la Gira de la Victoria hacía que su deseo resultara imposible, pues era conciente de que la organizaban en un momento estratégico, entre unos juegos y los siguientes, para que el Capitolio pudiese mantener el horror vivo y cercano. En los distritos no sólo se veían obligados a recordar la mano de acero del poder del Capitolio una vez al año, sino que, además, los obligaban a celebrarlo. Y ése año él era una de las estrellas del espectáculo.

Durante la Gira, tendría que viajar de distrito en distrito, ponerse delante de la multitud para que lo vitoreara, aunque, en realidad, lo odiaran en silencio; mirar a la cara a los familiares de los chicos a los que había matado...

El sol seguía empeñándose en salir, así que hizo un esfuerzo casi sobre humano por levantarse. Le dolían todas las articulaciones, y la pierna izquierda llevaba tanto tiempo dormida que necesitó pasarse unos minutos caminando para devolverla a la vida. Finalmente se acuclilló sobre el suelo y contempló el amanecer junto a la congelada laguna durante unos minutos, hasta que el sonido de las hojas quebrándose detrás de él lo alertó, y rápidamente giró su cuerpo, listo para disparar.

— ¡Wow! ¡Tranquilo!— su hermano se acercó a él con las manos delante del cuerpo; Sasuke suspiró y bajó la guardia— Vi unos pavos en el sendero— informó— Se me cruzaron por delante como si no estuviera allí.

—Que impertinentes.

—Lo sé. Éstas aves se creen las dueñas del bosque— hizo una pequeña pausa— ¿Estás bien?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Preguntas tantas veces lo mismo que ya pierde significado, ¿sabes?— siseó; su hermano hizo una mueca.

—Acabo de verla— soltó de pronto. Sasuke no necesitaba preguntar a quien se refería, pues su hermano nunca hablaba de una chica que no fuera _ella_; aun así, haciéndose el desentendido preguntó:

— ¿A quién?

—Al amor de tu vida— contestó Itachi con amargura, desviando el rostro hacia el amanecer. Su hermano menor dejó escapar un pesado bufido y se revolvió el cabello con nerviosismo.

—Deja eso— musitó— Ya te expliqué como fueron las cosas. Todo fue un acto, una farsa. Fingir fue lo que nos sacó con vida del estadio.

—Sí, pues eres un gran actor.

—Cierra la boca— gruñó, desviando la mirada también, con enojo. Desde que había regresado de los juegos, parecía que él y su hermano no hablaban de otra cosa. Ambos parecían enojados con el otro de pronto.

Itachi soltó un resoplido.

—De cualquier forma no importa. Pero deberían tener cuidado. De nuevo la vi con Naruto; ellos pasan demasiado tiempo juntos, ¿no crees?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, como si de esa forma pudiera demostrar lo poco que eso le importaba; no obstante, no pudo ignorar el estremecimiento en su interior.

— ¿Y eso qué? No firmamos ningún contrato.

Itachi esbozó una ligera mueca, pero no replicó nada.

— ¿A que hora llegarán las cámaras?

—A mediodía.

—Pues andando— golpeó su brazo con aire juguetón, y ambos hermanos se deslizaron hacia el interior del bosque con completo sigilo, caminando sobre la nieve sin emitir sonido alguno. Revisaron varias de las trampas que habían dejado el día anterior y obtuvieron un buen botín de conejos y un castor.

— Allí están— murmuró Itachi, señalando a una pequeña manada de aves que se movía torpemente entre los árboles— Son presa fácil…

—Lo sé— Sasuke sacó una flecha del carcaj y alistó su arco, listo para disparar. Se escondió junto a su hermano detrás de unas rocas y apuntó.

—Al cuello.

—Lo sé.

Inspiró profundamente y disparó.

La flecha se clavó en la garganta del chico del distrito 1, quien cayó al suelo de rodillas.

— ¡Ah!— Sasuke soltó el arco y se echó hacia atrás, gritando y con los ojos abiertos de pavor— ¡No! ¡No!

— ¡Hey, Sasuke! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Tranquilo! ¡No pasa nada! — Itachi intentó contenerlo, pero Sasuke se removió entre sus brazos, apartándolo como si le temiera— ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!

— ¡Suéltame!— luchó para evitar que el mayor volviera a acercársele.

— ¡Está bien, Sasuke! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy Itachi!— su hermano volvió a atraparlo entre sus brazos; Sasuke no dejaba de gritar, aterrado— Estás a salvo. Estoy contigo, hermano; yo estoy contigo.

Itachi lo abrazó con fuerza. Sasuke se retorció violentamente al principio, pero acabó cediendo al recordar dónde y con quién estaba.

Había sucedido otra vez; de nuevo había tenido una alucinación relacionada con las pesadillas que lo atormentaban todas las noches. Cerrando los ojos, se dejó envolver por el calor de su hermano durante un momento, para después separarse de él con lentitud, intentando regularizar su respiración, así como recuperar su aire estoico habitual.

—Estoy bien… solo fue otra alucinación— confesó, ligeramente avergonzado. No obstante, su hermano sólo asintió en silencio, comprensivo— Creo que ya deberíamos irnos.

—Sí…claro. Sólo debo revisar mis últimas trampas y las de Shisui, ya sabes que él debe trabajar en las minas seis días a la semana… ¿me acompañas?

—No, ve tú. Yo llevaré el castor a tío Teyaki y luego pasaré al Quemador antes de regresar a casa.

— ¿Seguro? No tardaré mucho.

—Está bien. Quisiera estar solo ahora.

Itachi suspiró, derrotado.

—Bien. Ten cuidado. Te veré en casa antes de que lleguen las cámaras.

Él asintió, comenzando a alejarse.

Había estado tres horas en el bosque, pero, como su único intentado de cazar se había visto frustrado tan miserablemente, no llevaría mucho a su casa. A su madre ya no le importaba. Ahora podían permitirse comprar carne en la carnicería del pueblo, aunque a ninguno les gustaba más que la carne de caza. Por otro lado, el resto de su familia que aún vivía en la Veta, dependían de lo que sacara ése día, y no podía defraudarlos.

Cuando llegó a la alambrada que rodeaba el Distrito 12 el sol estaba ya sobre su cabeza. Como siempre, prestó atención durante un momento, pero no escuchó el zumbido delator de la corriente eléctrica corriendo por el metal. Sabía que casi nunca la electrificaban, a pesar de que, en teoría, debería estarlo siempre. Sasuke se arrastró por el hueco de la parte inferior de la alambrada y salió a la Pradera, a un tiro de piedra de su casa. De su antigua casa. Todavía era de su familia oficialmente, ya que era la vivienda asignada a su madre y a su hermano. Sabían que si Sasuke muriese en ese mismo instante ellos tendrían que regresar allí. Pero mientras tanto, estaban felizmente instalados en la casa nueva de la Aldea de los Vencedores, y Sasuke era el único que utilizaba el diminuto lugar en el que se había criado. Ése era su verdadero hogar.

Fue hasta allí y se cambió de ropa. Se quitó la vieja chaqueta de cuero de su padre y se puso un abrigo de lana que siempre parecía apretarle demasiado en el cuello. Dejó la comodidad de sus desgastadas botas de caza y se calzó unos caros zapatos con punta hechos a máquina que su madre consideraba más apropiados para alguien de su posición. Ya había guardado el arco y las flechas en el tronco hueco de un árbol, en el bosque. Aunque el tiempo volaba, se permitió pasar unos cuantos minutos sentado en la cocina, que tenía un aire de abandono con la estufa apagada y la mesa sin mantel.

El joven Uchiha suspiró mientras mantenía la vista fija en la maltrecha ventana. Echaba mucho de menos su antigua vida. Apenas lograban sobrevivir, sí, pero extrañaba la sensación de saber dónde encajaba, saber cuál era su lugar en los ajustados hilos que formaban la tela de su vida. Deseaba volver a ella, porque, en retrospectiva, le parecía segura comparándola con la actual: tan rico y famoso, y, a la vez, tan odiado por las autoridades del Capitolio. Deseaba volver al anonimato y ser ese chico solitario de la Veta, sólo preocupado por conseguir qué llevarse a la boca.

De repente oyó un gemido que reclamaba su atención en la puerta trasera. La abrió y descubrió al zarrapastroso gato de Itachi. Sonrió de lado. Al animalejo le gustaba la casa nueva tan poco como a él y Sasuke sabía que siempre se iba cuando su hermano estaba en el bosque. Aunque ellos nunca se habían llevado especialmente bien, ahora compartían ese nuevo vínculo. Lo dejó entrar, le dio un trozo de grasa de castor e incluso le rascó entre las orejas un rato.

—Eres horroroso, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

El gato le dio con el hocico en la mano para que siguiera acariciándolo, pero él no lo hizo. Tenían que irse.

—Vamos, gato.

Lo sujetó con una mano, agarró su bolsa de caza con la otra y salió a la calle. El gato saltó al suelo y desapareció debajo de un arbusto.

Sasuke frunció el ceño; los zapatos le apretaban los dedos en su camino sobre las cenizas de la calle. Como se metió por callejones y patios traseros, llegó a la casa de su tío Teyaki en pocos minutos, y su esposa, Uruchi, lo vio por la ventana, ya que estaba inclinada sobre el fregadero de la cocina. Ella se secó las manos en el delantal y se dirigió a abrirle la puerta.

A Sasuke le agradaban sus tíos. Los respetaba. Su único hijo había muerto en la misma explosión que había matado a su padre y al de su primo Shisui; como éste también era huérfano de madre, ellos cuidaron de él y de Izuna, su hermano menor. Menos de una semana después del accidente, su tío tuvo que regresar a las minas, y Uruchi había tenido que salir a la calle en busca de trabajo. Las minas no eran una opción viable, pero consiguió que los comerciantes del pueblo le diesen su ropa para lavar. Teyaki era el principal apoyo económico de la familia, trabajando jornadas de hasta doce horas, seis veces a la semana, en las minas. Sin embargo, eso no bastaba para mantener a una familia con dos niños, así que Uruchi tuvo que pelarse los dedos hasta los huesos en aquella tabla de lavar. Sasuke sentía mucha pena cuando en invierno las manos se le ponían tan rojas y agrietadas que sangraban a la menor provocación. Seguirían haciéndolo de no ser por el ungüento que le preparaba su madre. Con todo y con eso, Uruchi, su esposo y Shisui estaban decididos a que Izuna -de doce años- nunca tuviera que pedir teselas.

Su tía sonrió al ver el botín y agarró el castor por la cola, sopesándolo:

—Esto servirá para un buen estofado.

—Y tiene buena piel —respondió. Sasuke se sintió reconfortado al estar allí con su tía, hablando de las cualidades de las presas, como siempre habían hecho. Ella le sirvió una taza de té, y él la sujetó con ambas manos para calentárselas—. ¿Sabes? Cuando vuelva de la Gira, Itachi y yo estábamos pensando en llevar a Izuna con nosotros de vez en cuando, después de la escuela, para enseñarle a disparar.

—Eso estaría bien. A Shisui le gustaría hacerlo, pero sólo tiene libres los domingos, y lo único que hace el pobre es descansar.

Asintió, contemplando el pequeño y viejo reloj de pared de sus tíos. Se tragó la infusión de golpe, aunque estaba demasiado caliente, y se apartó de la mesa.

—Será mejor que me vaya y me ponga presentable para las cámaras.

—Disfruta de la comida— respondió su tía, dándole un abrazo.

—Por supuesto.

Su siguiente parada era en el Quemador, donde solía hacer casi todos sus trueques. Hacía años era un almacén de carbón, hasta que había dejado de usarse y se convirtió primero en un lugar de encuentro para el comercio ilegal y después en un mercado negro en toda regla. Sasuke suponía que, al ser un sitio que atraía a los delincuentes, debía de ser su sitio. Cazar en el bosque que rodeaba el Distrito 12 violaba al menos una docena de leyes y era castigado con la muerte. Era su lugar favorito dentro del Distrito 12.

Las personas que frecuentaban el Quemador nunca mencionaban lo mucho que les debía. Itachi le había dicho que Sae la Grasienta, la anciana que vendía sopa, había iniciado una colecta para patrocinarlos a Ino y a él durante los juegos. Sabía que en teoría era una cosa del Quemador, pero mucha gente más se enteró y quiso participar. Aunque no sabía exactamente cuánto dinero había sido y era consciente de que el precio de cualquier cosa en la arena era exorbitante, lo cierto era que su contribución bien pudo salvarle la vida.

Todavía le resultaba extraño abrir la puerta principal con el saco vacío, sin nada que intercambiar, y con el bolsillo lleno de monedas sujeto al cinturón. Intentó cubrir el mayor número de puestos posible y repartir sus compras de café, bollos, huevos, hilo y aceite por todos ellos. Compró algunas telas para su madre y unos botones antes de seguir paseándose por los puestos. En el último momento, decidió comprar tres botellas de licor blanco.

El licor no era para su familia, sino para Tsunade, su mentora y la de Ino en los juegos. Era hosca, violenta y estaba ebria casi todo el tiempo, pero Sasuke reconocía que había hecho bien su trabajo. Aunque odiara admitir que, en realidad, lo había hecho más que bien: por primera vez en la historia, dos tributos consiguieron ganar. Así que, fuera Tsunade como fuera, se lo debía, y era una deuda que el joven Uchiha había contraído para siempre. Le compraba el licor blanco para evitarle otro síndrome de abstinencia como el que había sufrido semanas atrás la haberse quedado sin licor y no conseguir ninguna a la venta, y que se pasara todo el tiempo temblando y gritándoles improperios a seres que sólo ella veía. En ésa ocasión había asustado mucho a su madre y para él tampoco había sido muy divertido verla de aquella manera. Desde entonces, Sasuke se dedicaba a reunir su propia reserva de alcohol, por si volvía a haber escasez.

Baki, el jefe de los agentes de la paz del Distrito 12, frunció el ceño al verlo con las botellas. Era un hombre de mediana edad, de facciones rudas y unas extrañas marcas de color rojo a un lado de su rostro.

—Eso es demasiado fuerte para ti, chico— le dijo, y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Mi madre lo usa para sus medicinas— respondió, sin darle importancia.

—Bueno, la verdad es que eso lo mata todo— repuso el hombre, dejando una moneda en el mostrador para pagar una botella. Sasuke asintió y se dispuso a alejarse de ese hombre cuanto antes.

Cuando llegó al puesto de Sae la Grasienta se sentó junto al mostrador y pidió sopa, una especie de mezcla de calabaza y alubias. Un agente de la paz llamada Karui se acercó y compró un cuenco mientras Sasuke estaba comiendo. El joven Uchiha la miró de reojo y ella le devolvió una sonrisa. Para ser una representante de la ley, estaba entre sus favoritos; nunca abusaba de su poder y tenía el sentido del humor que a él le faltaba. Aunque sabía que debía tener unos veinte años, no parecía mucho mayor que él, y había algo en su sonrisa, en el pelo rojo que le salía disparado en todas direcciones, que, para Sasuke, le daba aspecto de niña.

— ¿No tendrías que estar en un tren?— le preguntó.

—Vienen por mí a mediodía.

— ¿Y no deberías tener mejor aspecto?— preguntó ella en un susurro alto. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus bromas, a pesar de su casi carencia de sentido del humor—. Quizá podrías peinarte o algo— Le agitó el cabello y él le apartó la mano.

—No te preocupes, cuando terminen conmigo estaré irreconocible.

—Bien. A ver si demostramos un poco de orgullo de distrito para variar, señor Uchiha, ¿eh?— Miró a Sae la Grasienta y sacudió la cabeza con aire burlón, como si lo regañase; después se alejó para reunirse con sus amigos.

— ¡Eh, devuélveme ese cuenco! —le gritó Sae, pero, como lo hizo entre risas, a Sasuke no le pareció demasiado preocupada—. ¿Viste a Ino hoy?— preguntó de pronto. Sasuke alzó la mirada y frunció casi imperceptiblemente el ceño.

—No, no la he visto hoy, pero Itachi me dijo que estaba con Naruto— respondió con mal humor.

—Ah, sí. También los vi… ¿él irá a despedirlos en la estación? Digo, supongo que lo habrán puesto en la lista. Como es su primo y tal...— añade, irónica.

Sasuke la escuchó en silencio, sabiendo que eso no era más que parte de la mentira que había fabricado el Capitolio.

Cuando Ino y él regresaron de los juegos, extrañamente, ella y Naruto comenzaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, lo cual sorprendió a Sasuke, pues no sabía que ellos se conocían. Conforme los días pasaban, comenzaron a oírse rumores sobre la repentina cercanía. No obstante, los dos tenían ese aire de la ciudad: cabello rubio, piel blanca, ojos azules. Así que a algún genio se le había ocurrido convertirlos en primos. De cualquier forma no podía quejarse; Ino tenía lo que quería, y su farsa no había sido descubierta. Como lo veía -o cómo quería verlo- todos salían ganando.

—Quisiera terminar con todo esto de una vez— susurró con cansancio. La mujer suspiró.

—Lo sé, aunque tienes que empezarlo para poder terminarlo. Será mejor que no llegues tarde.

Mientras caminaba hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores empezó a nevar un poco. Desde la plaza del centro del pueblo hasta la Aldea había apenas un kilómetro de distancia, pero era como entrar en otro mundo completamente distinto. Se trataba de una comunidad independiente construida alrededor de un precioso parque salpicado de arbustos en flor.

Había doce casas, y cada una de ellas era diez veces más grande que el hogar en que se había criado. Nueve seguían vacías, como siempre habían estado. Las tres en uso pertenecían a Tsunade, a Ino y a él.

Las casas habitadas por su familia e Ino desprendían un cálido hálito de vida: ventanas iluminadas, humo en las chimeneas, ramilletes de maíz de colores pegados a las puertas de entrada como decoración para celebrar el próximo Festival de la Recolección. Sin embargo, la casa de Tsunade, a pesar de los cuidados del encargado de la Aldea, rebosaba abandono y descuido. El joven Uchiha se detuvo un instante en su puerta para prepararse, sabiendo que dentro estaría todo asqueroso; después, entró.

Arrugó la nariz de inmediato ante el olor. Tsunade se negaba a dejar que alguien fuera a limpiar, y ella no lo hacía nada bien. Con el paso de los años, la peste a licor, vómito, col hervida y carne quemada, ropa sin lavar y excrementos de ratón se había mezclado hasta formar un hedor que hacía que los ojos de Sasuke lagrimearan. Se abrió paso a través de un montón de envoltorios vacíos, vasos rotos y huesos, y se dirigió al lugar en que sabía que encontraría a Tsunade. Ella estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina, con los brazos extendidos sobre la madera y la cara en un charco de licor, roncando como una posesa. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo con repugnancia y le dio un codazo en el hombro.

— ¡Levántate!— gritó sin ninguna delicadeza; había aprendido que no existía ninguna forma sutil de despertarla. Los ronquidos cesaron durante un momento, como si Tsunade estuviese desconcertada, pero después siguieron. La empujó con más fuerza— ¡Levántate, Tsunade, es el día de la Gira!

Abrió la ventana y tomó grandes bocanadas de aire limpio del exterior. Después rebuscó con los pies entre la basura del suelo, desenterró una cafetera de hojalata y la llenó en el fregadero. La estufa no estaba del todo apagada y consiguió devolverle la vida a unos cuantos carbones encendidos. Echó café molido en la cafetera, lo suficiente para asegurarse de que el brebaje resultante fuera bueno y fuerte, y la puso a hervir en la estufa.

Tsunade, sin embargo, seguía en otro mundo. Como lo demás no había funcionado, Sasuke llenó un cuenco de agua helada, se lo vacío en la cabeza y se apartó de un salto. Un sonido gutural salió de la garganta de la mujer, y ella se levantó de un salto, dándole una patada a la silla y blandiendo un cuchillo. Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás; se le había olvidado que su mentora siempre dormía con uno en la mano. Pensó que tendría que habérselo quitado antes, pero se deshizo de esa idea rápidamente. Sin dejar de soltar blasfemias, Tsunade acuchilló el aire unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces, se secó la cara con la manga de la camisa y se volvió hacia el alféizar de la ventana, donde Sasuke se había encaramado por si tenía que huir a toda prisa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó, rabiosa.

—Me dijiste que te despertara una hora antes de que llegasen las cámaras.

— ¿Qué?

—Fue idea tuya— insistió.

— ¿Por qué estoy mojada?— murmuró la mujer después de sopesar las palabras del chico.

—No podía despertarte. Mira, si querías una niñera, se lo hubieras pedido a Ino.

— ¿Pedirme qué?— Sólo con oír su voz se le formó un nudo de emociones desagradables en el estómago, como culpa, tristeza y miedo. Y nostalgia; debía admitir que también había algo de eso.

Ino se acercó a la mesa; la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana arrancaba destellos de la nieve caída sobre su largo cabello rubio. Parecía fuerte y sana, muy distinta a la chica enferma y muerta de hambre que Sasuke había conocido en la arena. Dejó una barra de pan recién horneado en la mesa y alargó una mano en dirección a Tsunade.

—Te pedí que me despertaras sin provocarme una neumonía— dijo la mayor, dándole el cuchillo a Ino. Se quitó la sucia camisa dejando al aire parte de sus prominentes pechos envueltos en una camiseta interior igual de manchada y se frotó el rostro con la parte seca.

Ino sonrió y mojó el cuchillo de Tsunade en el licor blanco derramado de una botella del suelo. Después limpió la hoja en el borde de su camiseta y cortó el pan. Ella mantenía a todos bien suplidos de comida y arreglos florales. Sasuke cazaba, ella horneaba, Tsunade bebía. Cada uno tenía su forma de mantenerse ocupado, de quitarse de la cabeza el tiempo que habían pasado en los Juegos del Hambre. Ino no miró a Sasuke hasta que le dio la tapa del pan a Tsunade.

— ¿Quieres un trozo?

—No, comí en el Quemador— respondió, escueto—, pero gracias— No parecía su voz, era demasiado formal, igual que todas las otras veces que había hablado con ella desde que las cámaras terminaron de filmar su feliz vuelta a casa y habían regresado a sus vidas reales.

—De nada— responde ella, igual de seria.

Tsunade tiró la camisa al suelo, entre la basura.

—Brrr. Ustedes dos tienen que darle un poco de calor al asunto antes de que empiece el espectáculo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño una vez más. No quería admitirlo, pero Tsunade tenía razón, por supuesto. La audiencia estaría esperando al par de enamorados que ganaron los Juegos del Hambre, no a dos personas que apenas podían mirarse a los ojos. Sin embargo, se limita a decir:

—Date un baño, Tsunade.

Salió por la ventana, cayó en el suelo y atravesó el jardín en dirección a su casa.

La nieve había empezado a cuajar, así que dejó un rastro de huellas detrás suyo. Se detuvo en la puerta principal para sacudirse los zapatos antes de entrar. Su madre llevaba trabajando día y noche para que todo quedara perfecto ante las cámaras, así que Sasuke sabía que no era buen momento para manchar sus relucientes pisos. Nada más al pisar la entrada, Mikoto apareció y lo tomó del brazo, como si deseara detenerlo.

—No te preocupes, me los quito aquí— le dijo, dejando los zapatos en la alfombra.

Su madre dejó escapar una risa extraña y entrecortada, y le quitó el saco lleno de suministros que llevaba al hombro.

—No es más que nieve. ¿Cómo estuvo tu paseo?

— ¿Paseo?— inquirió, escéptico. Su madre sabía que se había pasado media noche en el bosque. Entonces vio al hombre que estaba detrás de ella, en la puerta de la cocina. Con sólo echarle un vistazo a su traje a medida y los rasgos alterados quirúrgicamente supo que era del Capitolio. Algo andaba mal—. Más que pasear, patiné. El suelo se está poniendo muy resbaladizo ahí fuera.

—Alguien vino a verte— dijo su madre. Estaba demasiado pálida y Sasuke notó la ansiedad que intentaba ocultar.

—Creía que no vendrían hasta las doce— contestó, fingiendo no darse cuenta de su estado—. ¿Hotaru llegó antes para ayudar a prepararme?

—No, Sasuke, es...

—Por aquí, señor Uchiha, por favor— dijo el hombre, señalando al otro lado del vestíbulo. Sasuke lo miró, inexpresivo. Era extraño que alguien lo dirigiera en su propia casa, pero sabía que era mejor no comentar nada.

Mientras avanzaba, sonrió a su madre por encima del hombro para tranquilizarla.

—De seguro son más instrucciones para la Gira.

Le habían estado enviando todo tipo de cosas sobre su itinerario y el protocolo que debía seguir en cada distrito. Sin embargo, conforme se acercaba a la puerta del estudio, una puerta que nunca había visto cerrada hasta ahora, notó que su cerebro se ponía en marcha. «¿Quién estaba allí? ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué estaba su madre tan pálida?»

— Entre— le ordenó el hombre del Capitolio, que lo había seguido por el vestíbulo.

Sasuke giró el pasador de latón pulido e hizo lo que le dijo. A su nariz llegaron dos olores contradictorios: rosas y sangre, pero decidió ignorarlos.

Un hombre bajito de cabello negro que le resulta vagamente familiar estaba leyendo un libro. Entonces levantó un dedo, como diciendo: «Dame un momento». Cuando se volvió para mirarlo, su corazón dio un salto. Estaba mirando a los ojos del presidente Shimura.

En su cabeza, el presidente Shimura tenía que aparecer delante de unas columnas de mármol cargadas de banderas de tamaño excesivo. Le resultaba extraño e incómodo verlo rodeado de los objetos normales de una habitación. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Su mente regresó a los primeros días de las demás Giras de la Victoria y recordó ver a los tributos con sus mentores y estilistas, incluso a veces con algunos altos cargos del Gobierno, pero nunca con el presidente Shimura. Él asistía a las celebraciones en el Capitolio y punto. Nunca había escuchado que se presentara en los demás distritos.

Tragó duró e intentó sonreír de forma amable.

Si el presidente había hecho un viaje tan largo, sabía que sólo podía significar una cosa: tenía graves problemas y, si los tenía, también su familia. Notó un escalofrío al pensar en lo cerca que estaban su madre y su hermano de ese hombre que tanto lo odiaba. Que siempre lo odiaría, porque había sido más listo que sus sádicos Juegos del Hambre, había hecho parecer al Capitolio obsoleto y, por tanto, había desafiado su control.

Era muy frustrante en varios aspectos. Lo único que él había pretendido había sido mantenerlos vivos a Ino y a él. Cualquier acto de rebeldía había sido pura coincidencia, pero, cuando el Capitolio decretaba que sólo podía vivir un tributo y alguien tenía la audacia de desafiar esa norma, suponía que eso en sí mismo se consideraba una rebelión. Su única defensa había sido fingir que su apasionado amor por Ino lo había cegado, así que les habían permitido seguir vivos a los dos. Los habían coronado vencedores, los llevaron de regreso a su hogar y lo único que habían tenido que hacer había sido saludar a las cámaras hasta que los dejaron en paz. Hasta ése momento.

El pulso de Sasuke se aceleró; se sentía como un intruso, como si ése no fuese su hogar y fuese él quien se había presentado sin invitación. Sasuke no le dio la bienvenida, ni le ofreció una silla, no dijo nada. De hecho, lo trató como si fuese algo peligroso, letal. Sólo se quedó muy quieto, mirándolo a los ojos y pensando en planes de huida.

—Creo que esta situación será mucho más sencilla si acordamos no mentirnos— dijo el hombre—. ¿Te parece bien?

Sasuke abrió los labios para protestar. Sintió que su lengua se había congelado y que no podría hablar, así que se sorprendió al contestar en un tono firme:

—Sí, creo que eso nos ahorrará tiempo.

El presidente Shimura sonrió.

—A mis asesores les preocupaba que dieses problemas, pero no piensas hacerlo, ¿verdad?— le preguntó, entre sombrío y burlón.

—No.

—Eso es lo que yo les dije. Les dije que un jovencito que se toma tantas molestias por conservar la vida no estaría interesado en perderla de la manera más tonta. Además, les recordé que tenías que pensar en tu familia: tu madre, tu hermano, tus tíos y primos… y en la de tu preciosa novia y el hijo del alcalde— Por la forma en que se detuvo al nombrar a Naruto_, _Sasuke supo que estaba claro que el presidente sabía que Ino y él no compartían árbol genealógico. Sin saberlo, su único amigo se había metido en la boca del lobo.

Suspiró. Al menos las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa. Quizá fuera mejor así. Sasuke odiaba las amenazas ambiguas, prefería saber qué estaba en juego.

— Sentémonos— El presidente Shimura se sentó detrás del enorme escritorio de madera pulida en el que la madre de Sasuke solía hacer sus cuentas. Él se sentó frente al escritorio, en una silla de respaldo recto de madera tallada que estaba hecha para alguien más alto que él, de modo que sus pies no llegaban al suelo.

—Tengo un problema, señor Uchiha— le dijo el presidente Shimura—. Un problema que empezó en el instante en que sacaste esas bayas venenosas en la arena.

Sasuke no se sorprendió. Sabía a qué se refería: estaba hablando del momento en el que había supuesto que los Vigilantes de los Juegos, obligados a decidir entre observar cómo Ino y él se suicidaban (quedándose ellos sin vencedor) o dejarlos vivir, elegirían la última opción.

—Si el Vigilante Jefe, Torune Aburame, hubiese tenido algo de cerebro, los habría reducido a polvo al instante. Sin embargo, tenía una desafortunada vena sentimental, y aquí están. ¿Sabes dónde está él?

Sasuke asintió, pese a que no tenía idea; pero, por la forma en que el presidente había hablado, intuyó que lo habían ejecutado.

—Después de aquello no quedó más remedio que dejarlos representar su pequeña comedia. Y la verdad es que lo hiciste bien con la historia del adolescente cegado de amor. La gente del Capitolio se quedó bastante convencida. Por desgracia, en los distritos no todo el mundo se tragó tu actuación. Eso tú no lo sabes, claro. No tienes acceso a la información sobre la situación en los demás distritos. Sin embargo, en algunos la gente interpretó tu truquito de las bayas como un acto de desafío, no como un acto de amor. Y si un chico del Distrito 12, nada menos, puede desafiar al Capitolio y salir ileso, ¿qué va a evitar que ellos hagan lo mismo? ¿Qué puede evitar que se produzca, digamos, un levantamiento?

Tardó un momento en asimilar la última frase, hasta que todo el peso de la pregunta le cayó encima.

— ¿Se han producido levantamientos?— indagó con voz a penas audible; la posibilidad lo aterraba, aunque también lo llenaba de alegría.

—Todavía no, pero se producirán si no cambia el curso de los acontecimientos, y se sabe que los levantamientos a veces conducen a la revolución— El presidente Shimura se frotó un punto sobre la ceja izquierda, como si sintiera una molestia allí—. ¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo que eso significaría? ¿De cuánta gente moriría? ¿De a qué condiciones tendrían que enfrentarse los sobrevivientes? Sean cuales sean los problemas que los ciudadanos tienen con el Capitolio, créeme cuando te digo que, si aflojamos nuestro control sobre los distritos, aunque sea por poco tiempo, todo el sistema se derrumbará.

Sasuke parpadeó, sin poder evitar sorprenderse por lo directo e incluso franco que el presidente era con él, como si su principal preocupación fuesen los ciudadanos de Panem, cuando él sabía que no había nada más lejos de la realidad. No supo cómo se atrevió a pronunciar sus siguientes palabras, pero lo hizo:

—Debe de ser un sistema muy frágil, si un puñado de bayas puede hacer que se derrumbe.

El presidente lo observó durante unos instantes.

—Es frágil, aunque no de la manera que tú supones.

Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese instante, y el hombre del Capitolio se asomó.

—Su madre pregunta si desea tomar un té.

—Sí, me encantaría— respondió el presidente. La puerta se abrió más y la madre de Sasuke entró, llevando una bandeja con un juego de porcelana que Ino le había obsequiado— Déjelo aquí, por favor— le dijo el mayor, colocando su libro en la esquina del escritorio y dándole una palmadita en el centro.

Mikoto puso la bandeja en el escritorio. Encima había una tetera y tazas de porcelana, leche y azúcar, y un plato de galletas con una cobertura de flores en tonos claros. Sasuke de inmediato supo que un glaseado así sólo puede haberlo hecho Ino.

—Cuánto se lo agradezco. ¿Sabe? Tiene gracia lo mucho que la gente tiende a olvidar que los presidentes también necesitamos comer— comentó el presidente Shimura, adulador. Sasuke ahogó un bufido y rodó los ojos disimuladamente. Al menos eso parecía haber servido para relajar un poco a su madre.

— ¿Le traigo algo más? Puedo prepararle algo más sustancioso, si tiene hambre— ofreció ella.

—No, esto es simplemente perfecto, gracias— respondió el hombre. La madre de Sasuke supo que ya había terminado con ella, así que asintió, le lanzó una mirada a su hijo y desapareció. El presidente Shimura sirvió dos tazas de té y llenó la suya de leche y azúcar, para después pasarse un buen rato removiéndola. Sasuke notó que ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir y esperaba su respuesta.

—No quería iniciar ningún levantamiento—. Admitió; su voz tembló en la última palabra.

—Te creo. Da igual, tu estilista resultó ser profética en su elección de vestuario. Sasuke Uchiha, el chico en llamas, ha encendido una chispa que, si no se apaga, podría crecer hasta convertirse en el incendio que destruya Panem.

Sasuke cerró un puño sobre sus rodillas, conteniendo sus ganas de decir lo que realmente pensaba.

— ¿Por qué no me mata y listo?— le soltó al fin, sin pensar.

El presidente abrió ligeramente los ojos.

— ¿En público? Eso no haría más que añadir combustible a las llamas.

—Pues prepare un accidente.

— ¿Y quién se lo tragaría? Tú no lo harías, si lo estuvieses observando desde fuera.

—Entonces dígame qué quiere que haga y lo haré.

—Ojalá fuera así de simple— respondió, inexpresivo. Levantó una de las galletas con flores y la examinó largo rato— Encantadoras. ¿Las ha hecho tu madre?

—Ino— respondió, y, por primera vez, fue incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Quiso tomar la taza de té, pero la dejó en la mesa cuando oyó que tintineaba sobre el plato. Para disimular, eligió una galleta.

—Ino. ¿Cómo está el amor de tu vida?

—Bien.

— ¿En qué momento se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto te era indiferente?— le preguntó el mayor, mojando la galleta en el té.

Sasuke se sobresaltó, pero intentó no demostrarlo.

—No me es indiferente.

—Sin embargo, quizá no estés tan enamorado de la joven como intentas hacerle creer al resto del país.

— ¿Y quién dice que no lo esté?

—Yo— respondió el presidente—. Y no estaría aquí si fuese la única persona con dudas. ¿Cómo le va a su guapo primo? Las mujeres suelen ser muy rencorosas cuando no se corresponde a sus sentimientos…

—No lo sé... No...— Sintió que se ahogaba del asco que le producía esa conversación, tener que hablar con el presidente Shimura del daño que le había hecho a una de las personas que más le importaba en el mundo.

—Habla, Sasuke. A él puedo matarlo fácilmente si no llegamos a un acuerdo satisfactorio. Tu enamorada no le hace ningún favor desapareciendo con él en el bosque todas las tardes.

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos. Ni siquiera él sabía que Ino y Naruto se frecuentaban tanto. De pronto, sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho. Si el presidente sabía eso, ¿qué más podía saber? ¿Y cómo lo supo? Era nuevo que Ino y el hijo del alcalde atravesaban los límites del distrito. Pero, la verdadera pregunta era ¿qué creía él que pasaba en el bosque que rodeaba el Distrito 12? ¿Y qué era lo que realmente sucedía? La molesta sensación en su pecho se incrementó. Si sabía que Ino y Naruto entraban en el bosque, entonces podía estar seguro de que también estaba al tanto de que él y su hermano cazaban casi a diario también. ¿Los habría seguido, a Ino o a él mismo, hasta allí? ¿Podrían haberlos seguido? Creyó que eso era imposible, al menos si se trataba de una persona, pero ¿y cámaras? Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza hasta ese momento. El bosque siempre había sido su lugar seguro, su lugar fuera del alcance del Capitolio, donde él e Itachi tenían libertad para decir lo que quisieran, para ser quienes eran en realidad. Al menos antes de los juegos. Si los vigilaban desde entonces, ¿qué habían visto? A dos personas cazando (su hermano y él), y haciendo comentarios poco legales sobre el Capitolio. Pero, ¿e Ino? Por lo que el presidente parecía insinuar, no tenía nada claro. Ino y Naruto sólo eran dos jóvenes entrando en el bosque, como Itachi y él. Ellos eran inocentes de esa acusación.

Todo eso le pasó por la cabeza en un instante, mientras los ojos del presidente Shimura se clavaban en los suyos, después de amenazar con matar a su mejor amigo. ¿Sabría Ino eso? Se sentía muy estúpido por haber creído que el Capitolio se olvidaría de él cuando regresara a su distrito. Podía ser que no supiera lo de los potenciales levantamientos, pero sí sabía que estaban enfadados con él. Además, sabía que, desde el punto de vista del presidente, se había desligado de Ino, ella había dejado en claro su preferencia por la compañía de Naruto delante de todo el distrito, y él, la profunda indiferencia que eso le producía. Al hacerlo, habían demostrado que, de hecho, estaban burlándose del Capitolio. Ahora habían puesto en peligro a Naruto y su familia, y también a la familia de Ino y a la suya, todo por un descuido. Un descuido que, aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, sentía que era suyo.

—Por favor, no le haga daño a Naruto— susurró—. Ino y él sólo son amigos. Los tres somos amigos desde hace años. Es lo único que hay entre ellos. Además, ahora todos creen que son primos.

—Sólo me interesa cómo afecta eso a tu dinámica con Ino, que, a su vez, afecta al estado de los distritos.

—Será lo mismo durante la Gira: estaremos tan enamorados como antes.

—Como siempre— lo corrigió el presidente Shimura.

—Como siempre— confirmó él.

—El problema es que tendrás que hacerlo aún mejor si queremos evitar los levantamientos. Esta gira será tu única oportunidad para darle la vuelta a la situación.

—Lo sé. Lo haré. Convenceré a todo el mundo de que no estaba desafiando al Capitolio, de que ella y yo estamos locamente enamorados. Lo haremos.

El presidente Shimura se levantó y se limpió los labios con una servilleta.

—Apunta más alto, por si te quedas corto.

— ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Cómo voy a apuntar más alto?

—Convénceme a mí— respondió. Soltó la servilleta y recuperó su libro. Sasuke no se volvió para verlo acercarse a la puerta, así que dio un respingo cuando notó que le susurraba al oído—. Por cierto, deberás hacer tu mejor esfuerzo— El presidente dejó una fotografía sobre el escritorio y después caminó hacia la puerta.

Sasuke se quedó petrificado al ver la imagen, con cientos de emociones bulliendo en su interior; sin embargo, lo único que pudo decir al respecto fue:

—Por favor, no le diga esto a Ino— oyó como los pasos del presidente se detenían, pero no quiso girarse para comprobar que estaba mirándolo. ¿Por qué había dicho aquello? Ni siquiera se cuestionó al respecto, simplemente esperó ansioso la respuesta— Por favor, yo lo solucionaré. El problema es mío.

—No iba a hacerlo, Sasuke; a ella le creo. A ti no.

Y sin decir más abrió más la puerta, dejando a Sasuke completamente solo en aquella habitación, con aquella fotografía arrugándose entre sus dedos.

**.**

* * *

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**Bien, porque lo han pedido, y porque lo prometido es deuda, aquí mi versión de "En llamas"**

**Como sea, tengo sueño y mañana tengo que verme presentable para tres eventos, así que me voy a la cama.**

**Gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviews en "The Hunger Games"; y espero que sigan la segunda parte de la historia.**

**Besos!**

**H.S.**


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, como tampoco el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre.**

* * *

**.**

**_2_**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke relajó los músculos de su mano mientras aún mantenía la mandíbula tiesa.

Volvió a mirar la fotografía y se quedó allí, sentado, sin saber lo que seguiría a continuación.

Traición. Era lo único que tenía en mente. Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado con Naruto, de escucharlo y compartir parte de su vida con él, se sentía traicionado. No sólo por su único amigo, sino también por Ino, la chica que había asegurado amarlo y que ahora no se apartaba de aquel que tan sorpresivamente estaba besándola en aquella imagen.

Al otro lado de la ventana, un coche cobraba vida haciendo un ruido suave y tranquilo, como el ronroneo de un gato, hasta perderse en la distancia. El presidente se iba como había llegado, sin que nadie lo viera.

Sasuke se quedó quieto por un buen rato. La habitación parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor, y sentía unas incontrolables naúseas. Se inclinó hacia delante y sujetó el escritorio con una mano, mientras sostenía la fotografía con la otra, que había quedado completamente doblada dentro del puño.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la aplastaba, aunque supuso que tenía que sujetarse a algo mientras el mundo giraba fuera de control.

Una visita del presidente Shimura, distritos a punto de levantarse, Ino y Naruto besándose, una amenaza directa a su mejor y único amigo, y a su familia, todos sus seres queridos condenados y ¿quién más pagaría por sus acciones? ¿Por qué era suya toda la culpa, si él no había puesto en peligro la 'dinámica' de su relación con Ino? ¿Acaso ella lo había puesto en peligro sólo por despecho? ¿Era consciente de lo peligroso que era aquel juego? ¿O es que ella había fingido amarlo tan bien que incluso él mismo había caído en sus redes? La sola idea bastaba para enfurecerlo. Si tan solo Ino le hubiera dicho la verdad…

Se sentía estúpido; impotente, y, por qué no, terriblemente enfadado. Estaba perdido, ahogándose en sus propias mentiras y con un inevitable final a la vuelta de la esquina… A no ser que lo cambiara todo en esa gira. Tenía que calmar el descontento y tranquilizar al presidente. Y ¿cómo? Pues demostrándole a todo el país sin dejar lugar a dudas que amaba a Ino Yamanaka, y que ella lo amaba a él.

«No puedo hacerlo— pensó—. No soy tan bueno» Ino era buena en el juego, la que gustaba a todo el mundo. Sasuke sabía que ella podía hacer que la gente se creyera cualquier cosa. Él sólo era el que se cerraba, se sentaba y dejaba que ella se encargara de hablar. Sin embargo, el presidente se lo había dejado bien en claro: no era Ino quien tenía que probar su devoción, sino él.

Oyó los pasos ligeros y rápidos de su madre en el vestíbulo. «No puede enterarse—pensó—. No debe saber nada de esto» Puso las manos sobre la mesa y se guardó la maltrecha fotografía entre la ropa. Después le dio un tembloroso trago a su té.

— ¿Todo está bien, Sasuke?

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse ligeramente; aun así, esbozo una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—Sí, en la televisión no se ve, pero el presidente siempre visita a los vencedores antes de la Gira, para desearles suerte— respondió, luchando por parecer animado.

—Ah— musitó su madre, aliviada—. Creí que había algún problema.

—No, nada de eso. El problema empezará cuando llegue mi equipo de preparación y vea que he dejado que me crezca un poco de barba— Su madre ríó, y Sasuke decidió que ya no había marcha atrás, que ya había decidido cuidar de su familia cuando eligió seguir con aquel juego de los trágicos amantes. Que siempre tendría que protegerla.

— ¿Por qué no empiezo a prepararte el baño?— preguntó Mikoto, sonriente.

—Estupendo— respondió él, y su madre le sonrió aún más.

Subió al piso superior, al cuarto de baño, donde lo esperaba una bañera humeante. Su madre había añadido un sobre de flores secas que perfuman el aire. Esa maravilla nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo -aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea de oler a niña-. Ni él ni su familia estaban acostumbrados al lujo de abrir un grifo y tener un suministro ilimitado de agua caliente a su disposición. En su casa de la Veta sólo tenían agua fría, y un baño suponía tener que hervir el resto del agua en el fuego. Eso era una de las pocas cosas que no extrañaba de su antigua vida.

Sasuke se desvistió, se metió en el agua sedosa -su madre había echado también algún tipo de aceite- e intentó organizarse.

La primera pregunta que surcaba su mente era a quién debía contárselo, si es que debía contárselo a alguien. Ni a su madre, ni a Ino, eso estaba claro; sabía que ellas se preocuparían demasiado, aunque su compañera de mentiras tendría que saberlo tarde o temprano. Después de todo, parte de la culpa era suya, ¿no?

Golpeó el agua con las manos, molesto al notar que estaba enojado con Ino, no porque hubiera arriesgado sus vidas y las de todos sus seres queridos, sino por el simple hecho de haber besado a otro hombre. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con él?

Metió la cabeza hasta la nariz dentro del agua y sopló algunas burbujas mientras se deshacía de esos pensamientos.

Tampoco quería contárselo a su hermano, aunque pudiera encontrar la forma de hacérselo saber. De todos modos, ¿de qué le serviría la información? Si la situación no fuera tan caótica, quizá pudiera convencerlo para que huyera, ya que no le resultaría difícil sobrevivir en el bosque. Sin embargo, sabía que Itachi nunca los abandonaría a él ni a su madre; tampoco a Ino, pese a que había decidido renunciar a ella -según le había dicho a su hermano menor-. También pensó en el señor Yamanaka, el padre de Ino. Él era un hombre inteligente, y muy bueno con las palabras. A Sasuke le agradaba, además, su actitud de padre sobreprotector frente a las cámaras cuando recién habían llegado de los Juegos les había dado la excusa perfecta a Ino y a él para ser un poco más reservados de lo que habían sido en el Capitolio, y quizá ayudara a explicar lo poco que se los había visto juntos desde que las cámaras se habían ido.

Se deshizo de esos pensamientos también, decidiendo que no era momento de sacarlos a flote, sino de pensar en su siguiente movimiento. Su única opción seguía siendo su hermano, Itachi, pero él ya estaba tan furioso y frustrado con el Capitolio que a veces Sasuke creía que organizaría su propio levantamiento. Lo que menos necesitaba era un incentivo, mucho menos poner a su hermano en contra del hijo del alcalde. No, no podía contárselo a nadie que dejara atrás, en el Distrito 12. Pero todavía le quedaban dos personas en las que podría confiar, empezando por Hotaru, su estilista. No obstante, creyó que Hotaru ya podría estar en peligro y no quería aumentar sus problemas haciendo que se acercara más a él. Eso lo dejaba solo con Tsunade. La alcohólica, malhumorada y pendenciera de Tsunade, a la que acababa de echarle un cubo de agua helada en la cabeza. Como mentora en los juegos, su deber consistía en mantenerlo vivo, así que esperaba que siguiera dispuesta a hacer el trabajo.

Terminó de sumergirse en el agua y dejó que bloqueara todo lo que lo rodeaba. Por un momento deseó que la bañera pudiera expandirse y permitirle nadar, como solía hacer en los calurosos domingos de verano, cuando estaba en el bosque con su hermano y su padre.

Aquellos días eran especiales. Recordaba que salían a primera hora de la mañana y se adentraban en el bosque más de lo normal, hasta un pequeño lago que su padre había encontrado mientras cazaba. No recordaba exactamente haber aprendido a nadar, era demasiado pequeño cuando su padre les enseñó a Itachi y a él. Sólo recordaba tirarse al agua, hacer volteretas y chapotear por allí. El fondo embarrado del lago debajo de los pies. El olor a flores y vegetación. Flotar boca arriba, como estaba ahora, mirando el cielo azul mientras los sonidos del bosque quedaban ahogados por el agua. Su hermano solía ayudar a su padre a meter en la bolsa las aves acuáticas que construían sus nidos en la orilla, y buscaba huevos entre la hierba, y luego los dos excavaban en la parte poco profunda en busca de plantas acuáticas mientras él sólo jugaba. Por la noche, cuando llegaban a su casa, su madre fingía no reconocerlos al verlos tan limpios. Después preparaba una cena asombrosa de pavo asado y raíces al horno con distintos tipos de salsas. Buenos tiempos… los mejores que Sasuke podía recordar.

Itachi y él nunca habían vuelto a nadar juntos, tampoco habían llevado a nadie al lago, aunque podrían haberlo hecho, ya que las aves acuáticas eran presas fáciles que podían compensar por el tiempo de caza perdido en el largo camino de ida. Sin embargo, era un lugar casi sagrado para los hermanos Uchiha; un lugar que nunca habían querido compartir con nadie, un lugar que les pertenecía a su padre y a ellos. Después de los Juegos, cuando Sasuke no tenía mucho con lo que entretenerse, iba a veces. Todavía le gustaba nadar, pero, en realidad, ir allí era deprimente en cierta forma.

Incluso bajo el agua pudo oír el alboroto: bocinas de coches, saludos a gritos, puertas que se cerraban de golpe. Sólo podía significar que sus estilistas habían llegado. Tenía el tiempo justo de secarse con una toalla y ponerse una bata antes de que el equipo de preparación entrara de sopetón en el cuarto de baño. Allí no existía la privacidad; cuando se trataba de su cuerpo, para su desgracia, esas tres personas y él no tenían secretos.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Eso en tu rostro es vello?!— exclamó Fū al instante, y, a pesar de la nube negra que se cernía sobre él, Sasuke tuvo que reprimir la risa. La mujer se había peinado el cabello, color turquesa, de modo que salía disparado en afiladas puntas por toda su cabeza, y los tatuajes dorados que solían limitarse a las cejas ahora le rodeaban también los ojos, lo que contribuía a darle una expresión de verdadero horror ante su vello facial.

Fuku se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda; su figura curvilínea parecía más rellena de lo normal al lado del cuerpo delgado y anguloso de Fū.

—Vamos, vamos. Lo puedes arreglar en un segundo, pero ¿qué voy a hacer yo con estas uñas?— Tomó la mano de Sasuke y la colocó entre sus dos palmas color verde guisante. Sasuke en verdad detestaba esas ridículas modas del Capitolio—. De verdad, Sasuke, podrías haberme dejado algo con lo que trabajar.

Él sólo frunció el entrecejo con molestia. Era un chico, ¿hasta cuándo seguirían torturándolo con esas tonterías de la estética? Era cierto que se mordía las uñas a cada oportunidad, ¿qué con eso? Había pensado en intentar dejar el hábito, pero no se le había ocurrido ninguna buena razón.

—Lo siento— masculló, haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano. En realidad, no lo sentía en absoluto.

Rōshi levantó unos cuantos mechones de su cabello húmedo y enredado. Sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación, lo que hizo que sus tirabuzones naranja rebotasen sobre ella.

— ¿Te lo pintaste desde la última vez que nos vimos?— le preguntó, muy serio— Recuerda que te pedí específicamente que no te hicieras nada en el cabello.

— ¡Claro que no me lo pinté!— exclamó, molesto— Sólo lo recorté unos centímetros.

Los estilistas parecieron calmarse un poco; todos besaron a Sasuke, lo sentaron en una silla de su dormitorio y, como siempre, empezaron a hablar como cotorras sin detenerse a comprobar que él los estaba escuchando. Mientras Fū se deshacía de su tímida barba de días y arreglaba sus cejas, Fuku trabajaba en sus uñas y Rōshi le masajeaba el cabello con alguna porquería, Sasuke se ponía al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en el Capitolio. Qué éxito habían tenido los Juegos, qué aburrido había sido todo desde entonces, que todos estaban deseando que Ino y él los visitaran de nuevo al final de la Gira de la Victoria. Poco después, el Capitolio empezaría a prepararse para el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco.

— ¿No es emocionante?

—Qué suerte has tenido, ¿verdad?

—Tu primer año de vencedor ¡y vas a ser mentor en un Vasallaje de los Veinticinco!

Se atropellaban al hablar, llenos de emoción.

—Oh, sí —respondió Sasuke, neutral. No pudo hacer más. En un año normal, ser mentor de los tributos suponía una pesadilla. No podía pasear cerca de la escuela sin preguntarse a qué chico tendría que entrenar. Y, para empeorarlo todo, ése era el año de los Septuagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre, y eso significaba que también era el año del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. El Vasallaje tenía lugar cada veinticinco años, para festejar el aniversario de la derrota de los distritos con celebraciones lujosas y, sobre todo, con alguna sorpresa desagradable para los tributos.

Él nunca había vivido ninguno, pero recordaba haber oído en la escuela que, para el segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, el Capitolio había exigido que cada distrito enviara a la arena el doble de tributos de lo normal. Los profesores no habían entrado en más detalles, lo que resultaba sorprendente, porque precisamente había sido ése el año en que Tsunade Senju, del Distrito 12, había ganado los juegos.

— ¡Será mejor que Tsunade se esté preparando para recibir toda la atención!— chilló Fuku.

Sasuke oyó y entornó levemente la mirada. Tsunade nunca le había mencionado su experiencia personal en la arena, y él nunca se lo preguntaría. Si alguna vez habían repetido sus juegos en la televisión, debía haber sido demasiado joven para recordarlos. Sin embargo, sabía que el Capitolio no le permitiría olvidarlo ése año. En cierto modo, creía que era bueno que Ino y él estuvieran disponibles como mentores durante el Vasallaje, ya que estaba seguro de que Tsunade estaría cayéndose de borracha cada día hasta que éstos acabaran.

Después de agotar el tema del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, el equipo de preparación se lanzó de lleno a parlotear sobre sus vidas, que a Sasuke le parecían tan tontas que le resultaban incomprensibles: lo que había dicho alguien acerca de otra persona de la que él nunca había oído hablar y qué clase de zapatos acababan de comprar, además de una larga historia de Fuku sobre lo mala que había sido su idea de que todos vistieran con plumas para su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Al cabo de un rato, el chico sentía que le picaban las cejas y toda la cara, tenía el cabello suave y sedoso, y las uñas listas. Intuyó que su equipo había recibido instrucciones de preparar sólo sus manos y su cara, seguramente porque llevaría cubierto todo lo demás debido al frío. Contra su voluntad, le pusieron una leve capa de maquillaje natural, bastante diferente del que había usado en su primera presentación en el Capitolio. Arreglaron su cabello con aire casual y, una vez todo listo, se encontró con Hotaru en la planta de abajo, en el salón, y sólo con verla, Sasuke se sintió mucho más esperanzado. Ella lucía igual que siempre, con su ropa sencilla, el cabello corto y rubio, y una ligera sombra de lápiz de ojos dorado. La estilista lo abrazó de inmediato y él apenas pudo evitar contarle todo el episodio con el presidente Shimura. Sentía una gran confianza y agradecimiento hacia Hotaru, pero se contuvo, decidiendo hablar primero con Tsunade. Estaba convencido de que ella sabría mejor que él a quién cargar con la información.

Sin embargo, era muy fácil charlar con Hotaru, aún para alguien tan reservado como él. Últimamente habían hablado mucho por el teléfono que Sasuke tenía en la nueva casa, el cual era como un chiste, pues casi nadie en el Distrito 12 tenía uno: estaba Ino, a quien obviamente Sasuke no llamaba; Tsunade había arrancado el suyo de la pared hacía años; su único amigo, Naruto, el hijo del alcalde, tenía un teléfono en su casa, pero, si querían hablar, lo hacían en persona. Claro que Sasuke ya no estaba muy seguro de que quisiera volver a hablar con él.

Al principio, el aparato apenas se usaba, hasta que Hotaru había empezado a llamar para trabajar en su talento. Se suponía que todos los vencedores debían tener uno. El talento era la actividad a la que un tributo se dedicaba, puesto que ya no hacía falta que trabajara, ni en la escuela, ni en la industria del distrito al cual pertenecía.

En teoría podía ser cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa que sirviera para que hablara de ello en una entrevista.

Ino sí tenía un talento: la pintura. Llevaba años glaseando pasteles y galletas en la panadería de sus tíos por diversión, y, ahora que era rica, podía permitirse manchar lienzos con pintura de verdad. Además de eso, Sasuke sabía que era una experta en arreglos florales. Él no tenía ningún talento, a no ser que contara la caza ilegal, pero estaba casi seguro de que no. Detestaba todo aquello, pero aun así tuvo que ingeniárselas para encontrar uno. Su madre había intentado que mostrara interés por varias alternativas viables de una lista que le había enviado Jiraiya: cocina, diseño, dibujo, flauta. Y en todo había resultado completamente desastroso; hasta que Naruto se había ofrecido a ayudarlo a desarrollar su pasión por la música, lo que le había costado lo suyo, ya que dicha pasión no existía. Sasuke sabía que nunca había tenido la sensibilidad ni el talento necesario para la música; sus manos eran toscas y estaban hechas para cazar, no para deslizarse por teclas de marfil, pero la insistencia del hijo del alcalde había sido tal que, tras semanas y semanas de horrenda tortura, al fin era capaz de reproducir al menos una docena de melodías en el piano; lo cual no era malo. Podía ser que no tuviera la destreza ni la delicadeza de Naruto para tocar dicho instrumento, pero le gustaba la música. Era bastante agradable tener la noción de que alguien como él podía concebir algo tan bello.

Una vez que se separó de Hotaru, Sasuke se sentó detrás del piano, comenzando a tocar algunas escalas mientras su estilista dejaba varias partituras sobre el lustroso piano negro, juntándolas con otras cientos que estaban desperdigadas por todas las paredes de la habitación.

—Unos amigos míos los escribieron para ti— explicó la mujer— Descuida, guardarán el secreto…

Sasuke observó las partituras de reojo y esbozó una mueca burlona.

— ¿Sabes qué? Me parece que soy un artista prometedor— dijo. Hotaru rió con suavidad y negó en silencio.

—Vístete— le respondió, tirándole un montón de ropa.

Sasuke sonrió. Tal vez no le interesaba el diseño, pero sí le gustaba la ropa que Hotaru hacia para él. Como la que le había dado: unos pantalones negros hechos de una tela gruesa y cálida; una cómoda camisa del mismo color; un jersey tejido con hilos de lana negra, azul y gris, suave como la piel de un cachorro; botas de cuero con cordones que no le apretaban los dedos y un elegante abrigo de paño.

— Lindo— murmuró, pasando los dedos por la suave tela del jersey— ¿Quién es el diseñador?

Su estilista dejó escapar un bufido y le alcanzó una larga bufanda de color azul.

— ¿Quién más que yo? Tu heroína de la moda— respondió, pasándole un montoncito de tarjetas—. Las leerás fuera de cámara mientras ellos filman las partituras. Intenta hacer como si te importase.

Justo entonces apareció Jiraiya, ataviado con su clásica peluca de color plateado, para recordarle a todo el mundo:

— ¡Vamos según lo previsto!

Le dio un rápido abrazó al dueño de casa mientras hacía gestos al equipo de televisión para que entrara, y después le ordenó ponerse en posición. Ese hombre ruidoso era la única razón por la que llegaban a tiempo a todas partes en el Capitolio, así que Sasuke intentó seguirle la corriente. Empezó a moverse como una marioneta, sosteniendo partituras y diciendo cosas sin sentido, como: «¿No crees que debería aumentar el tempo?». El equipo de sonido lo grababa leyendo las tarjetas con voz alegre, de modo que pudieran insertar los comentarios, y lo sacaron de la habitación para poder filmar sus partituras -las de los amigos de Hotaru- sin que los molestase.

Itachi llegó casi de inmediato para estar presente en el acontecimiento, dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde otro equipo de televisión lo entrevistaba.

Sasuke se quedó observándolo fijamente, siendo bastante simpático con aquellas personas que él sabía que detestaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Hotaru estaba intentando ponerle el elegante abrigo de paño, así que levantó los brazos. La estilista le pasó unos guantes de cuero y le acomodó la bufanda azul alrededor del cuello. Algo peludo le cubría las orejas.

— Vas a poner de moda las orejeras.

«Odio las orejeras», pensó. Y era cierto: le dificultaban la audición y, desde que se había quedado sordo de un oído en la arena, las odiaba todavía más. Cuando ganó, el Capitolio le había curado el oído, pero Sasuke sequía sin confiar del todo en esa afirmación.

De pronto, su madre corrió hacia él con algo en la mano.

—Para que te dé buena suerte— le dijo.

Era el broche que Naruto le había dado antes de que se fuera a los Juegos: un sinsajo volando en un círculo de oro. Sasuke observó el pequeño prendedor un momento. Yota, el niño al que no había podido salvar, no lo había aceptado cuando había intentado regalárselo; lo recordaba con una admiración especial. El niño le había dicho que había decidido confiar en él por ése broche. Ése broche que ya no estaba seguro de que querer conservar, pues ni siquiera estaba seguro de si seguía siendo amigo de su dueño original. Sin embargo, Hotaru se lo prendió en el nudo de la bufanda antes de que pudiera negarse.

Jiraiya estaba cerca, dando palmadas.

— ¡Atención todo el mundo! Estamos a punto de hacer la primera toma de exteriores, en la que los vencedores se saludan al principio de su maravilloso viaje. Bien, Sasuke, gran sonrisa, estás muy emocionado, ¿verdad?— Le dio un empujón para que saliera por la puerta, literalmente, y él se vio obligado a hacerlo. Al principio, no pudo ver bien por culpa de la nieve que caía con fuerza. Después distinguió a Ino saliendo por su puerta principal, y oyó la orden del presidente en su cabeza: «Convénceme a mí». Y supo que era el momento hacerlo.

Esbozó una enorme sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia Ino. Después, como si no pudiera soportar un segundo más, empezó a correr, sujetándola por la cintura y empezando a darle vueltas, hasta que resbaló, y los dos cayeron en la nieve, con ella encima. Se miraron a los ojos un momento. Los dos sonreían y lucían felices, pero Sasuke sabía que no había nada más lejos de la realidad. Aun así, acortó la distancia para darle el primer beso desde hacía meses, esperando que ella no lo rechazara, dejándolo en evidencia frente a todo el mundo. ¿Ino lo odiaría por obligarla a hacer eso? Decidió ignorar las preguntas que abrumaban y concentrarse en el baso. A pesar de estar cubierta de ropas, nieve y maquillaje, bajo todo eso, Sasuke notó la fortaleza de Ino y supo que no estaba solo. Una oleada de alivo lo invadió. Por mucho daño que le hubiese hecho, ella no lo dejaría en evidencia delante de las cámaras, no lo condenaría con un beso a medias. No supo por qué, pero esa idea hizo que cientos de sentimientos bulleran en su interior. ¿Ino lo sabría? ¿Qué pensaría Naruto? ¿Ella en verdad ya no lo amaba? ¿Alguna vez lo había hecho? Aunque cientos de preguntas seguían rondaban su cabeza se contuvo y se separó de ella para ayudarla a levantarse, metiendo su guante por debajo de su brazo y tirando de él.

El resto del día para Sasuke fue como una imagen borrosa del camino a la estación, las despedidas, el tren que salía y el viejo equipo (Ino y él, Tsunade y Jiraiya, Hotaru y Sai, el estilista de Ino) comiendo una cena tan deliciosa que resultaba indescriptible, y de la que después no lograba acordarse. Más tarde, se puso el pijama, se sentó en su lujoso compartimento y esperó a que los demás se durmieran. Sabía que Tsunade estaría levantada durante varias horas, pues no le gustaba dormir de noche.

Cuando el tren se quedó en silencio, se puso las zapatillas y fue hasta su puerta. Llamó varias veces hasta que ella le abrió, con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera segura de que verlo allí se trataba de malas noticias.

— ¿Qué quieres?— le preguntó. Sasuke frunció mucho el ceño; el olor a alcohol en su aliento estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo— susurró, entre contrariado y molesto.

— ¿Ahora?— Sasuke asintió—. Más te vale que sea importante— la mujer se quedó esperando, pero Sasuke no dijo nada; estaba seguro de que todo lo que decían en el tren del Capitolio estaba siendo grabado—. ¿Y?— ladró la mentora.

El tren comenzó a frenar y, durante un instante, el joven Uchiha pensó que el presidente Shimura lo observaba y no aprobaba que confiara su secreto a Tsunade, por lo que había decidido matarlo de una vez por todas. Pero, en realidad, el transporte sólo se había detenido para repostar.

—Hace mucho calor en el tren— fue todo lo que dijo.

Aunque era una frase inocente, vio que Tsunade comprendió y entrecerró los ojos.

—Sé lo que necesitas.

Lo empujó a un lado y recorrió el vestíbulo hacia una puerta. Cuando consiguió abrirla, una ráfaga de nieve los golpeó; Tsunade tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Un ayudante del Capitolio corrió a ayudarla, pero ella lo apartó con un gesto amable y se alejó tambaleándose.

—Sólo quiero un poco de aire fresco, será un minuto— gruñó la mujer.

—Lo siento, está ebria— musitó Sasuke a modo de disculpa—. Yo iré por ella.

Bajó de un salto y avanzó como pudo detrás de su mentora, por el andén, empapándose de nieve las zapatillas; Tsunade se dirigió a la parte de atrás del tren para que nadie los oyera y luego se volvió hacia él.

—Dime.

Sasuke inspiró profundamente, preparándose para hablar. El aire frío le congeló la nariz, pero no hizo caso. Le contó todo a Tsunade: la visita del presidente, Naruto, que todos morirían si fallaba.

Ella lo escuchó en silencio, atenta. Una nube caía sobre su aún joven rostro, que envejecía a la luz roja de los faros traseros.

—Entonces no puedes fallar.

—Si pudieras ayudarme en este viaje...— empezó a decir, pero ello lo calló con un movimiento negativo.

—No, Sasuke, no es sólo el viaje.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Aunque lo logres, volverán dentro de unos cuantos meses para llevarnos a todos a los Juegos. Ahora Ino y tú son mentores, lo serán todos los años a partir de este momento. Y todos los años volverán a revivir el romance y a televisar todos los detalles de tu vida privada, así que jamás podrás hacer otra cosa que no sea vivir feliz para siempre con esa chica.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con impacto al notar por fin el verdadero significado de las palabras de Tsunade: Ino nunca viviría con Naruto, ni con otra persona, aunque quisiera. Él nunca podría vivir solo; tendría que estar enamorado para siempre de Ino. Sabía que el Capitolio insistiría en ello. Quizá le quedaran unos cuantos años de libertad para estar con su madre e Itachi, porque sólo tenía quince años aún, pero después... después...

— ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?— insistió Tsunade. Sasuke asintió.

Entendía perfectamente que sólo había un futuro para él si deseaba mantener con vida a sus seres queridos y seguir vivo él mismo: tendría que casarse con Ino.

**.**

* * *

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Antes que nada, quisiera pedirles que sepan disculpar los errores; prometo corregir en cuanto me sea posible :)**

**En segunda instancia, me gustaría agradecer a todos quienes dejaron sus reviews y me dieron su apoyo para poder seguir escribiendo. Todos y cada uno de ustedes son personas increíbles, gracias :) En verdad aprecio sus palabras.**

**Espero que podamos seguir leyéndonos!**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto, así como el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre, no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**_3_**

**.**

* * *

Casarse con Ino… Aquello rondó su mente por un buen rato antes de que pudiera ser consciente del frío que comenzaba a entumecerle las piernas.

Caminaron trabajosamente de regreso al tren, en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación, Tsunade le dio una palmada en el hombro y dijo:

—Podría ser mucho peor, y lo sabes.

Después se marchó a su compartimento, llevándose consigo el olor a vino que Sasuke tanto detestaba.

Una vez en su cuarto, el joven Uchiha se quitó las zapatillas y el pijama mojado. Se vistió solo con unos pantalones holgados, se metió debajo de las mantas de la cama y se quedó mirando la oscuridad, pensando en su conversación con Tsunade, en que todo lo que había dicho era cierto: las expectativas del Capitolio, su futuro con Ino e incluso su último comentario. Bufó y se removió entre las sábanas. Hubiese querido negárselo a sí mismo, pero por supuesto que coincidía en que acabar con Ino no era lo peor que podría pasarle, ni mucho menos, aunque sabía que ésa no era la cuestión. Una de las pocas libertades que tenían en el Distrito 12 era el derecho a casarse con quien quisieran o a no casarse, y se lo habían quitado. Volteó su cuerpo una vez más y contempló el techo durante un rato, preguntándose si el presidente Shimura insistiría en que Ino y él tuviesen hijos. Si los tenían, tendrían que enfrentarse a la Cosecha todos los años, y ¿no sería emocionante ver cómo seleccionaban al hijo no de un vencedor, sino de dos?

Sabía que los hijos de los vencedores habían salido elegidos varias veces. Era algo que atraía mucho a la gente, que comentaba que la suerte no estaba de parte de la familia. Sin embargo, Sasuke intuía que eso sucedía con demasiada frecuencia para que se tratase de simple mala suerte. Su hermano estaba convencido de que el Capitolio lo hacía a propósito, que arreglaba el sorteo para que todo fuera más dramático. Ahora él también lo creía posible, y la idea no hacia más que aterrorizarlo. Si tenía en cuenta todos los problemas que había causado, estaba seguro de que cualquier hijo suyo tendría garantizado un sitio en los juegos. Quizá no sería una buena idea tenerlos.

De pronto, pensó en Tsunade, soltera, sin familia, escondiéndose del mundo en la bebida. Sasuke aceptaba el hecho de que ella podría haber tenido a cualquier hombre del distrito y, sin embargo, había elegido la soledad. No, la soledad no; más bien, había elegido la reclusión solitaria. Comenzaba a preguntarse si eso era porque, después de pasar por la arena, Tsunade sabía que la alternativa sería peor. Él mismo había disfrutado de un anticipo de esa alternativa cuando habían dicho el nombre de Itachi el día de la cosecha y lo observó acercarse al escenario, camino de su muerte. Pero, al ser su hermano, Sasuke había podido ocupar su lugar, una opción que no le estaba permitida a un padre. Si uno de sus hijos era cosechado, solo tendría que quedarse parado mientras miraba como caminaría hacia su posible muerte. Estaba seguro de que eso no podría soportarlo.

Le dio vueltas al problema en busca de una solución. No podía dejar que el presidente Shimura lo condenase a eso, aunque significara quitarse la vida. En cualquier caso, antes de llegar a eso, decidió que intentaría huir.

¿Qué harían si desapareciese sin más? ¿Si desapareciese en el bosque y no volviera? ¿Podría llevarse a todos sus seres queridos y empezar una nueva vida en la naturaleza? Bastante improbable, aunque no imposible.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. No era el mejor momento para idear huidas demenciales; sólo tenía que concentrarse en la Gira de la Victoria. El destino de muchas personas dependía de que ofreciera un buen espectáculo.

El alba llegó antes que el sueño, y oyó como Jiraiya llamaba a la puerta de Ino. Sasuke se vistió con lo primero que encontró y se arrastró hasta el vagón comedor, pensando que él sería el siguiente. No entendía qué más daba a qué hora se levantase, ya que viajarían todo el día, pero era mejor no discutir con el hombre del Capitolio.

Al asomarse a la puerta, notó que sólo el equipo de preparación de Ino estaba en la mesa, y ella estaba sentada a la cabecera, sosteniendo una taza de café.

— ¿Por qué? Hace demasiado frío para lucirme— gruñó la razón de sus problemas.

—En el Distrito 11 no— respondió Jiraiya.

Sasuke permaneció quieto. El Distrito 11, su primera parada.

respiró hondo y bajó la mirada. Hubiera preferido empezar por otro, ya que ése era el hogar de Yota. Sin embargo, sabía que así era como funcionaba la Gira de la Victoria. Normalmente comenzaba en el 12 y avanzaba en orden descendente hasta el 1, seguido del Capitolio. El distrito vencedor se saltaba y se dejaba para el final. Como el 12 solía tener la celebración menos llamativa -normalmente se trataba de una cena para los tributos y una concentración en la plaza, donde nadie parecía pasárselo bien-, supuso que preferían quitarlos de en medio lo antes posible. Ese año, por primera vez desde que ganara Tsunade, la última parada de la gira sería el 12, y el Capitolio se volcaría en las festividades.

—Oh, Sasuke— dijo Jiraiya al reparar en él. El joven se sobresaltó— ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama tan temprano?

— ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?— preguntó, acercándose a la mesa.

—Bueno, ve a saber dónde está Tsunade— respondió Jiraiya. Sasuke se encogió de hombros; sabía que Tsunade seguramente estaría acostándose en esos momentos—. Sai trabajó hasta tarde para organizar el vagón de ropa de Ino. Debe de tener más de cien trajes para ti—. Dijo, volteando hacia la chica— Ah, y es probable que tu equipo siga dormido, Sasuke. ¿Por qué estás despierto?— insistió.

— ¿Él no necesita prepararse?— preguntó Ino, entre confusa y molesta. Sasuke la contempló un instante; ella lucía igual de cansada y derrotada que él.

—No como tú, Ino. Sasuke, entonces, ¿nos acompañas?

Miró a Ino, que evitaba mirarlo a la cara, y negó en silencio. No tenía sueño, pero tampoco quería quedarse allí, tan cerca de ella. No por el momento, al menos.

Regresó a su habitación y volvió a meterse bajo las mantas, aunque tampoco pudo dormirse entonces. Horas después, Jiraiya golpeó a su puerta.

Sasuke llegó al comedor, pero el equipo de Ino ya se había ido, al igual que ella, y en su lugar estaban su propio equipo y Hotaru. Los saludó e intentó disfrutar de la comida, como le había dicho su tía Uruchi. Era claro que el personal de cocina quería agradarle, pues le habían preparado su estofado favorito de cordero con ciruelas, entre otros manjares. Jugo de naranja y una cafetera llena de chocolate caliente lo esperaban en la mesa. Así que comió mucho y la comida era perfecta, pero no la disfrutó.

Estaba destrozado, y su equipo se encontraba en peores condiciones, bebiendo café tras café y compartiendo píldoras de colores. Por lo que veía, adivinó que ellos nunca se levantaban antes del mediodía, a no ser que se tratase de una emergencia nacional, como el vello de su cuerpo.

Entendió que los arreglos del día anterior sólo habían sido para llevarlos a Ino y a él hasta la estación. Ése día les tocaba la sesión completa; lo que sólo significaba más molestas cosas de niñas, como horribles depilaciones. No había pensado mucho sobre el tema, pero recordaba el momento en que había bañado a Ino junto al arroyo. Su piel era tan suave como la seda, una vez eliminados la sangre y el barro; sin un solo vello en ella. A ninguno de los tributos masculinos le había crecido la barba, y muchos tenían la edad suficiente. Incluso a él mismo no le había crecido ni un vello en la cara o en los lugares que su equipo había arreglado. Se preguntaba qué les habían hecho para que fuera así.

Al menos se alegraba de ser casi lampiño; de esa forma la tortura sería menor.

Su equipo le dio un baño en una bañera llena de una solución espesa y pastosa mientras recortaban las puntas de su alborotado cabello y le ponían una gruesa capa de cremas en el rostro. Lo afeitaron, depilaron los pocos vellos de su torso, restregaron, masajearon y untaron hasta dejarlo en carne viva.

Rōshi le levantó la barbilla y suspiró.

—Es una lástima que Hotaru no permita ninguna alteración.

—Sí, tu rostro es muy bonito, podríamos hacerte algo muy especial. Al igual que con Ino— añadió Fuku.

—Cuando sean mayores— dijo Fū, casi en tono lúgubre—. Entonces tendrán que dejarnos.

Sasuke se horrorizó ¿Dejarlos hacer qué? ¿Hincharle los labios para que fueran como los de los guardias del presidente Shimura? ¿Teñirle la piel de magenta e implantarle gemas en ella? ¿Grabarle diseños decorativos en la cara? ¿Ponerle garras arqueadas? ¿O bigotes de gato? Había visto todas esas cosas y más entre los ciudadanos del Capitolio, y no creía posible que de verdad nadie se diese cuenta de lo monstruosos que les parecían a los demás.

La idea de quedar a merced de los caprichos estéticos de su equipo de preparación no era más que otra desgracia que inevitablemente se sumaba a las que ya luchaban por su atención: su cuerpo maltratado, la falta de sueño, su inevitable matrimonio y el terror de no ser capaz de satisfacer las exigencias del presidente. Cuando llegó al comedor junto a Hotaru, donde Jiraiya, Sai, Tsunade e Ino habían empezado sin él, estaba demasiado agobiado para hablar.

Todos parecían entusiasmados con la gira; todos menos Tsunade, que soportaba la resaca mientras le daba pellizcos a un panecillo. Sasuke tampoco tenía mucha hambre, ya fuera porque esa mañana había engullido demasiados platos pesados o porque se sentía devastado. Le dio vueltas a un cuenco de caldo, aunque sólo tomó un par de cucharadas. Ni siquiera podía mirar a Ino, su futura esposa.

Los demás se parecían darse cuenta e intentaban meterlo en la conversación, pero él se los quitó de encima. En cierto momento el tren se detuvo y el ayudante les informó de que no era una parada para cargar provisiones: se había estropeado una pieza del tren y debían reemplazarla. Necesitarían al menos una hora. Eso hizo que a Jiraiya le diera un ataque; sacó su horario y comenzó a calcular cómo afectaría el retraso a todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos del resto de sus vidas. Al final, Sasuke no pudo soportar seguir escuchándolo.

— ¡Ya cierra la boca!— exclamó. Todos lo miraron de inmediato, incluso Tsunade, con quien Sasuke siempre creyó que contaría en una situación como esa, ya que sabía que Jiraiya la mayor parte del tiempo culminaba su paciencia. De inmediato se puso a la defensiva— ¡A nadie le importa!— exclamó; después se levantó y salió del vagón.

De repente, el tren le parecía sofocante y, sin duda, estaba mareado.

Buscó la puerta de salida, la abrió a la fuerza (activando alguna alarma a la que no hizo caso) y saltó al andén, esperando caer sobre nieve. Sin embargo, se encontró con un aire cálido y suave. Los árboles todavía tenían hojas verdes; eso lo sorprendió. ¿Tan al sur habían llegado en un solo día? Caminó junto a las vías, entrecerrando los ojos para protegerse de la brillante luz del sol, arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho al reconocer que Jiraiya no tenía la culpa de sus problemas. No obstante, en vez de regresar a disculparse, sus pies siguieron caminando hasta llegar al final del tren y dejarlo atrás. Un retraso de una hora significaba que podía andar al menos veinte minutos en una dirección y volver con tiempo de sobra. En vez de hacerlo, al cabo de unos doscientos metros se dejó caer al suelo y se sentó, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, pensando que, de haber tenido arco y flechas, habría seguido avanzando.

Después de un rato oyó pasos acercándose a él. Creyendo que Tsunade estaba buscándolo para regañarlo. Pero, aunque aceptaba que se lo merecía, no quería oírla.

—No estoy de humor para un sermón— le dijo, con la vista fija en las malas hierbas que tenía junto a los zapatos.

—No tardaré mucho— respondió Ino, antes de acomodar la falda de su vestido amarillo para sentarse a su lado.

Sasuke la contempló de soslayo, intentando calmar el agitado latido de su corazón.

—Creía que eras Tsunade.

—No, sigue trabajando en ese panecillo— contestó la chica, lanzando un profundo suspiro— Mal día, ¿eh?

—No es nada.

— Sasuke— le dijo, suspirando una vez más—, quería hablar contigo sobre mi comportamiento en el tren. Es decir, en el tren anterior, el que nos llevó a casa. Sabía que no me querías como yo a ti, así que no fue justo esperar por algo que pasó en los Juegos. Lo siento.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con desconcierto. La disculpa de Ino lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa. Era cierto que ella lo había dejado de lado después de que le confesara que su amor en los juegos había sido fingido, pero él nunca se había enfadado con ella por eso. En la arena había interpretado el romance todo lo que había podido, y, en su interior, reconocía que hasta había habido veces en las que realmente no sabía qué sentía por Ino.

Y la verdad era que seguía sin saberlo.

—Yo también lo siento— le dijo, aunque no sabía por qué exactamente. Quizá era porque era consciente de que existía una posibilidad muy real de que acabara destruyendo su vida.

—No tienes nada que sentir. No hacías más que intentar mantenernos a los dos con vida. Pero no quiero que sigamos así, sin hacernos caso en la vida real y cayéndonos en la nieve cada vez que aparece una cámara. Así que estuve pensado que si dejaba de comportarme tan..., ya sabes, tan herida, podríamos intentar ser sólo amigos.

Él la miró, aún más sorprendido que antes, pues era muy probable que todos sus amigos acabasen muertos, pero sabía negarse al ofrecimiento de Ino no la mantendría a salvo.

—De acuerdo— contestó al fin, aunque sintió un enorme vacío en el pecho. La propuesta de Ino lo hacia sentirse un poco mejor; menos falso, de algún modo.

Durante un segundo pensó en que habría estado bien que se lo hubiese dicho antes, antes de saber que el presidente Shimura tenía otros planes y que ser simplemente amigos ya no bastaría. Sin embargo, en cierta forma se alegraba de que volvieran a hablarse.

—Bueno, ahora que somos amigos, ¿vas a decirme qué te pasa?— le preguntó Ino. Sasuke desvió el rostro. Si ella no sabía nada aún, no quería decírselo, así que tiró de la mata de malas hierbas. Ino suspiró— Bien, empecemos con algo más básico— rió, maravillando a Sasuke, quien no se había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba el sonido de su risa— ¿No te parece raro que sepa que eres capaz de arriesgar la vida por salvarme..., pero no tenga ni idea de cuál es tu color favorito?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, ahogando una sonrisa.

— ¿Esa es tu mayor duda?— inquirió con sarcasmo— Que profunda…

— ¡Ya!— rió ella, golpeándolo con suavidad en el brazo— Piénsalo: si algún día quiero obsequiarte algo, me gustaría conocer tu color favorito para no comprar cualquier cosa… es lógico, ¿no crees?

—Tsk. Es una verdadera tontería.

— ¡Anda!— protestó la chica, haciendo un mohín— ¡Dime, dime, dime! ¡Quiero saber!

—Ya cierra la boca. Azul, ¿contenta?— respondió, con hastío, pero esbozando, poco a poco, una sonrisa—. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Morado.

— ¿Morado? ¿Como los labiales que usan en el Capitolio?

—Un poco más apagado. Más como... una baya.

—Oh…— musitó Sasuke—; eso sí que es extraño… y un tanto macabro.

Ino rió.

—Mira, el sol se está poniendo— señaló cuando dejó de reír, con aires soñadores— Es hermoso…

La puesta de sol. Sasuke alzó la mirada y lo vio, el borde del sol que descendía, el cielo surcado de rayos en suaves tonos naranja. Sí, era hermoso. Recordó las galletas con el lirio y, ahora que Ino le hablaba de nuevo, deseó más que nunca contarle toda la historia sobre el presidente Shimura. Sin embargo, como sabía que Tsunade no querría que lo hiciera, se limitó a charlar sin más.

— Escuché que todos hablan maravillas sobre tus cuadros. Es extraño que aún no los haya visto, ¿no crees?— le dijo.

Ino dejó escapar una pequeña risa nasal.

—Supongo que a muchos les gustan, pero no creo que sean de tu agrado…

— ¿Por qué?

La chica giró el rostro hacia él, endureciendo su expresión.

—Porque todos los cuadros que soy capaz de dibujar son sobre los juegos.

Sasuke abrió levemente los ojos.

— ¿Puedo verlos?— se aventuró. La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Si quieres…, tengo un vagón lleno— le explicó, ofreciéndole una mano— Vamos.

Sasuke sintió un extraño bienestar al notar de nuevo los dedos de Ino entre los suyos, no para fingir, sino con una amistad verdadera. Regresaron de la mano al tren y, en la puerta, él se detuvo:

—Debería pedirle disculpas a Jiraiya.

—No te preocupes por él, creo que tu mal humor hasta le causa gracia— rió Ino.

En cuanto volvieron al vagón comedor, donde los otros seguían comiendo, le ofreció al hombre del Capitolio una leve y malhumorada disculpa. Jiraiya rió y las aceptó con elegancia, demasiado concentrado en observar como Tsunade se embriagaba.

Después de eso, Ino lo condujo unos cuantos vagones más allá para enseñarle sus cuadros. Al principio, Sasuke había creído que ella exageraba, pero se dio cuenta de que no había sido así: Ino en verdad había pintado los juegos. Notó que algunos de sus cuadros no podrían comprenderse a primera vista si el observador no había estado en la arena: agua cayendo a través de las grietas de la cueva que ellos habían usado como protección; el lecho seco del estanque; un par de manos, las de Ino, excavando en busca de raíces.

Sasuke entornó la mirada mientras se paseaba entre la tétrica exposición. También había otras imágenes que cualquiera reconocería: el cuerno dorado al que llamaban la Cornucopia; Tayuya ordenando unos cuchillos dentro de su chaqueta; uno de los mutos, el cual no dudó que se trataba del negro de ojos oscuros que tendría que ser Kin, rugiendo mientras se acercaba a ellos. Y él. Sasuke rápidamente descubrió que su rostro estaba por todas partes: en lo alto de un árbol; golpeando una camiseta contra las piedras del arroyo; tumbado inconsciente en un charco de sangre; y una que no lograba ubicar, en la que él surgía de una niebla oscura del mismo color de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué te parece?— le preguntó Ino, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Sasuke la contempló de soslayo, aún inmerso en sus recuerdos.

—Los odio— confesó mientras pasaba los dedos sobre la imagen de la aterradora criatura. Sentía que así podía oler la sangre, la suciedad, el aliento antinatural del muto—. No hago más que intentar olvidar la arena, y tú la regresaste a la vida. ¿Cómo recuerdas los detalles?

—Los veo todas las noches—. Contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Él asintió; sabía a lo qué se refería: las pesadillas, que lo perseguían antes de los juegos, ahora lo acosaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Sin embargo, la más antigua, la de su padre volando en pedazos en las minas, era menos frecuente. La habían sustituido las distintas versiones de lo que había pasado en la arena: su intento fallido de salvar a Yota, Ino muriendo desangrada, el cuerpo hinchado de Kin desintegrándose entre sus manos, el horrible final del chico del Distrito 2 con las mutaciones. Ésas eran las visitas más frecuentes que Sasuke recibía en las noches.

—Yo también— admitió al fin, cerrando los puños con fuerza— ¿Te ayuda pintarlo?

—No lo sé, creo que me quita un poco el miedo de dormir por la noche, o intento convencerme de eso, aunque en realidad no se van.

Sasuke suspiró y tomó asiento sobre un pequeño taburete. Ino se sentó a su lado, suspirando también.

—Quizá no lo hagan nunca— dijo él después de un rato— Las de Tsunade no se fueron. Tú sabes, quizá por eso no le gusta dormir a oscuras.

—No, aunque yo prefiero despertarme con un pincel en la mano en vez de con un cuchillo— murmuró su acompañante—. ¿Así que los odias?

—Sí, pero, aunque de una forma retorcida, son extraordinarios— respondió, aunque prefirió no seguir mirándolos—. ¿Quieres ver mi talento? Unos compositores amigos de Hotaru hicieron un gran trabajo con él.

—Después— contestó Ino, entre risas. El tren se sacudió y los campos comenzaron a avanzar por la ventanilla—. Ven, ya casi estamos en el Distrito 11. Echemos un vistazo— Él asintió, siguiéndola por la salida.

Entraron en el último vagón del tren, donde había sillas y sofás, y las ventanas traseras se introducían en el techo para dejar observar mejor el paisaje. Enormes campos abiertos con rebaños pastando. No se parecía en nada a su hogar, lleno de árboles. Sasuke pensó en lo mucho que detestaría vivir allí.

El tren frenó un poco; cuando Sasuke comenzó a pensar que se trataba de otra parada, vio una valla que se elevaba delante de ellos. Tenía al menos diez metros de altura y estaba rematada con crueles bucles de alambre de espino, lo que hacía que la alambrada del Distrito 12 pareciera infantil. El joven Uchiha examinó rápidamente la base, que estaba cubierta de enormes placas metálicas, intentando imaginar la forma en la que podría salir de allí a hurtadillas para cazar. Entonces, notó las torres de vigilancia colocadas a intervalos regulares y custodiadas por guardias armados, completamente fuera de lugar entre los campos de flores silvestres que las rodeaban.

—Esto sí que es nuevo— comentó Ino— Y un poco aterrador…

Sasuke asintió. Por lo que le había contado Yota, ya se imaginaba que las reglas del Distrito 11 se aplicaban con más severidad que en su hogar, aunque realmente no estaba preparado para aquello.

Empezaron a ver los cultivos, que se extendían hasta el horizonte. Hombres, mujeres y niños con puntiagudos sombreros de paja para protegerse del sol se levantaban, los miraban y se tomaban un momento para estirar la espalda mientras el tren pasaba junto a ellos. Podían verse los huertos a lo lejos y Sasuke se preguntó si allí sería en donde el pequeño Yota trabajaba, recolectando fruta de las ramas más frágiles y altas de los árboles. Comunidades de desabridas chozas salpicaban el paisaje, aunque todas parecían estar vacías. Sasuke dedujo que debían necesitar de todas las manos disponibles para la recolección.

El paisaje no se acababa nunca. El tamaño del Distrito 11 le pareció increíble.

— ¿Cuánta gente crees que vive aquí?— preguntó Ino. Él sacudió la cabeza. Había escuchado en la escuela que era un distrito grande, nada más.

Comenzaba a cansarse de lo vasto e interminable que era ese lugar. Cuando Jiraiya fue a buscarlos para decirles que se vistieran, ninguno puso objeciones. Sasuke fue hasta su compartimento y dejó que el equipo de preparación lo peinara y vistiera con un elegante traje de color azul.

Jiraiya los reunió a los dos y repasó con ellos el programa del día una última vez. Sasuke sabía que, en algunos distritos, los vencedores recorrían la ciudad en desfile mientras los residentes los vitoreaban, pero en el 11 (quizá porque no había una ciudad propiamente dicha y las cosas parecían bastante desperdigadas, o quizá porque necesitaban a todo el mundo para la recolección) las apariciones públicas se limitaban a la plaza. Se celebraba delante de su Edificio de Justicia, una enorme estructura de mármol.

Sasuke observó el edificio por la ventana. Aunque parecía que en el pasado debió ser una auténtica obra de arte, el tiempo le había pasado factura e, incluso en la televisión, se veían las enredaderas que se adueñaban de la fachada rota y el hundimiento del tejado. La plaza en sí estaba rodeada de tiendas sucias, la mayoría abandonadas. Vivieran donde vivieran en ese distrito, Sasuke estaba seguro de que no era allí.

Toda su aparición pública se representaría en el exterior, en lo que Jiraiya llamaba la veranda, un espacio embaldosado que había entre las puertas principales y las escaleras, que estaba cubierto por un techo sujeto con columnas. Los presentarían a Ino y a él, el alcalde del distrito leería un discurso en honor de ambos vencedores y ellos responderían con un agradecimiento escrito por el Capitolio. Si un vencedor había tenido aliados especiales entre los tributos muertos, se consideraba de buena educación añadir también algunos comentarios personales.

Sasuke era consciente de que debía decir algunas palabras sobre Yota y Mabui, sin embrago, cada vez que había intentado escribir algo en su casa había acabado con una hoja en blanco mirándolo a la cara. Era tedioso. Siempre le había resultado difícil hablar de sus emociones, y le era imposible recordar a Yota sin emocionarse. Por suerte, Ino sí había preparado algo y, con unas ligeras modificaciones, estaba seguro de que podría servir para los dos. Al final de la ceremonia les entregarían algún tipo de placa y podrían retirarse al interior del edificio, donde les servirían una cena especial. Todo estaba planeado.

Cuando el tren comenzó a meterse en la estación del Distrito 11, Sai le dio los últimos toques al traje color naranja de Ino, cambiando una diadema naranja por una dorada y Hotaru se encargó de Sasuke, prendiéndole a la camisa el broche de sinsajo de Naruto, el mismo que había llevado en la arena. En el andén no hubo comité de bienvenida, sino una patrulla de ocho agentes de la paz que los dirigieron a la parte trasera de un camión blindado. Jiraiya bufó un poco al cerrarse las puertas.

—Nos tratan como si fuéramos delincuentes— dijo—. Es decir, tal vez Tsunade lo sea, ¿pero nosotros?

—Ya cierra la boca, viejo cara de sapo— se defendió la mentora. Ino rió y Sasuke ahogó un gruñido.

«Tsunade no, sólo yo», pensó el joven Uchiha, manteniéndose muy callado durante el trayecto.

El camión los dejó detrás del Edificio de Justicia y los agentes de la paz los obligaron a entrar a toda prisa. Por el delicioso aroma, Sasuke dedujo que estaban preparando una comida excelente, pero eso no tapaba la peste a moho y podredumbre. Sin embargo, no les dieron tiempo para echar un vistazo; mientras se ponían en fila para ir a la entrada principal, oyeron que empezaba a sonar el himno en la plaza. Ino le dio la mano derecha. El alcalde los presentó y las enormes puertas se abrieron con un gruñido.

— ¡Sonrían!— ordenó Jiraiya, dándoles un codazo, y sus pies comenzaron a llevarlos hacia delante.

«Aquí es donde tengo que convencer a todo el mundo de lo mucho que amo a Ino», pensó Sasuke, apretando la mano de su compañera con fuerza.

**.**

* * *

.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**_N _**_del **A:**_** Realmente siento la demora.**

**Quisiera aclarar algo: Debido a un doloroso acontecimiento familiar no he escrito prácticamente nada estos días. Sí subiré capítulos que había escrito antes de que todo pasase (tengo hasta el 10 de "En llamas"), pero no puedo garantizar que actualizaré rápido.**

**Lo siento mucho, pero es verdad estoy demasiado triste como para escribir o hacer cualquier cosa. Eso no quiere decir que no volveré al mundo de FanFiction ni mucho menos; sólo que necesito ordenar mi cabeza y hacer mi duelo; por eso, además, me he alejado de todas las redes sociales y de todo lo que me conecta con el mundo externo, así que también lamento si no contesté a sus PM antes.**

**Necesito un tiempo para tomar mi dolor y lograr hacer algo bueno de él.**

**Gracias a todos.**

**Alex H.**


	4. 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, como tampoco el universo de The Hunger Games.**

* * *

**.**

**_4_**

**.**

* * *

La luz del sol los cegó momentáneamente, mientras el chirrido de las pesadas puertas zumbaba en sus oídos.

Se oyeron grandes aplausos, pero no las respuestas que obtenían en el Capitolio, nada de vítores, aullidos y silbidos. Ino y él cruzaron la veranda hasta que se acabó el techo y se quedaron en lo alto de unos grandes escalones de mármol, bajo el sol ardiente. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz, Sasuke pudo ver que los edificios de la plaza estaban cubiertos de banderas que ayudaban a cubrir su mal estado. Había un gran público esperándolos, aunque no parecían para nada una multitud proporcionada a la inmensidad del distrito.

Sasuke suspiró profundamente y alzó la mirada. Como siempre, habían construido una plataforma especial en el fondo del escenario para las familias de los tributos muertos. Del lado de Mabui sólo había una anciana encorvada y un chico alto y musculoso que Sasuke supuso que era su hermano. Del de Yota..., no estaba preparado para la familia de Yota: sus padres, con el dolor todavía vivo en sus rostros; sus cinco hermanos pequeños, que se parecían tanto a él, con sus figuras ligeras y luminosos ojos verdes. Eran como una bandada de pequeños pájaros oscuros.

Sasuke tragó duro y apretó la mano de Ino. El recuerdo de la trágica muerte de su pequeño amigo lo azotó más fuerte que nunca. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos habían comenzado a humedecerse, y su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para él. Cuando por fin acabaron los aplausos y el alcalde dio el discurso en honor de él e Ino, dos niñas les ofrecieron grandes ramos de flores. La joven Yamanaka cumplió con su parte de la respuesta acordada mientras seguía sosteniendo la mano de Sasuke, y él consiguió mover los labios para concluirla. Por suerte, su madre y su hermano lo habían ayudado a ensayarla tantas veces que lo podría haber hecho dormido.

Ino tenía sus comentarios personales escritos en una tarjeta, pero no la sacó, sino que habló con su estilo sencillo y adorable sobre cómo Mabui y Yota habían quedado entre los ocho finalistas, sobre cómo los dos habían ayudado a mantener a Sasuke con vida (manteniéndola así con vida a ella) y, con voz estremecida, habló sobre cómo se trataba de una deuda que nunca podrían pagarles. Entonces, vaciló y añadió algo que no estaba en la tarjeta, y que sorprendió a todos:

—Aunque no servirá para compensar sus tristes pérdidas, como muestra de agradecimiento de Sasuke y mía, me gustaría darle a cada una de las familias de los tributos del Distrito 11 un mes de nuestras ganancias cada año hasta el día de nuestra muerte.

La multitud no pudo evitar responder con gritos ahogados y murmullos; incluso Sasuke estaba sorprendido. Lo que Ino había hecho no tenía precedentes; ni siquiera sabía si era legal. Dedujo que de seguro ella tampoco lo sabía y por eso no había preguntado.

Las familias los miraban boquiabiertas. Sasuke entendía que sus vidas habían cambiado para siempre cuando habían perdido a Mabui y Yota, pero aquel regalo las volvería a cambiar. Un mes de ganancias de tributos serviría para alimentar a una familia entera durante un año. Mientras Ino y él vivieran, ellos no pasarían hambre.

Miró a Ino y ella esbozó una triste sonrisa.

De pronto, oyó la voz de Tsunade:

«Podría ser mucho peor». Negó con la cabeza. En ese momento le resultaba imposible imaginar algo mejor. El regalo era perfecto. Así que cuando la acercó a él, tomándola por la cintura para besarla, no se sintió obligado en absoluto.

El alcalde dio un paso adelante y le entregó a cada uno una placa tan enorme que él e Ino tuvieron que dejar el ramo para sostenerla. Toda iba según lo planeado; sólo unos minutos más y podrían abandonar aquel triste lugar.

La ceremonia estaba a punto de acabar cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que uno de los hermanos de Yota lo miraba. Estaba seguro de que debía tener unos nueve años y era una réplica casi exacta de Yota, hasta en la postura, con los brazos ligeramente extendidos. A pesar de las buenas noticias sobre el regalo, no estaba contento. De hecho, parecía reprocharle algo. Su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Era porque no había salvado a su hermano?

«No, es porque no le diste las gracias» dijo una voz en su interior.

Sintió como la vergüenza lo invadía de pronto. El niño tenía razón: ¿cómo podía quedarse allí, rígido y mudo, y dejarle todas las palabras a Ino? Si Yota hubiese ganado, estaba seguro de que no habría dejado su muerte sin cantar. Recordó cómo se había preocupado en la arena de cubrirlo de flores para asegurarse de que su pérdida no pasara desapercibida. Sin embargo, creyó que aquel gesto no significaba nada si no hacía algo más en ése momento.

— Esperen— musitó, dando un paso adelante, con la placa acomodada a un lado de su cuerpo. Daba igual que el tiempo que le habían asignado para hablar ya hubiese acabado, debía decir algo. Les debía eso, por lo menos. Sabía que ni siquiera habiéndoles prometido todas sus ganancias a esas familias tendría una excusa para callarse— Esperen, por favor— No sabía cómo empezar, pero, una vez que lo hizo, las palabras brotaron de sus labios como si llevasen mucho tiempo formándose dentro de su cabeza— Quiero dar las gracias a los tributos del Distrito 11— dijo. Primero, miró a la familia del lado de Mabui—. Sólo hablé con Mabui una vez, lo suficiente para que me perdonara la vida. Aunque no la conocía, siempre la respeté. Por su fuerza, por negarse a jugar en unos términos que no fuesen los suyos. Los profesionales querían que se uniese a ellos desde el principio, pero ella no quiso. La respetaba por eso.

Por primera vez, la anciana encorvada levantó la cabeza y esbozó la sombra de una sonrisa.

La multitud guardó silencio, tanto que Sasuke se preguntó cómo lo conseguían. Pensó que debían estar todos conteniendo el aliento.

Se volvió hacia la familia de Yota.

—Sin embargo, sí conocía a Yota, y él siempre estará conmigo. Todas las cosas que nos rodean me lo recuerdan. Veo sus brillantes ojos verdes en las hojas de los árboles que crecen en la Pradera, junto a mi casa. Lo veo en los sinsajos que cantan en los árboles. Y, sobretodo, lo veo en mí, cada vez que me miro en el espejo, y en mi hermano, Itachi— su voz comenzó a fallarle, pero casi había terminado— Debí haberlo salvado… Lo intenté, juro que lo intenté… Lo siento tanto…— hizo una pausa y ahogó un sollozo. Ino apretó su mano con fuerza— Gracias por sus hijos— dijo, y levantó la barbilla para dirigirse a la multitud—. Y gracias a todos por el pan.

Se quedó donde estaba, sintiéndose roto y pequeño, con miles de ojos clavados en él. Después de una larga pausa, alguien entre la multitud silbó la melodía de cuatro notas de Yota, la misma que habían repetido los sinsajos, la que marcaba el final del día de trabajo en los huertos, la que en la arena había significado que estaban a salvo. Al final de la melodía supo quién la cantaba, un anciano marchito con una camiseta roja descolorida y un sucio traje de una pieza.

Lo miraba a los ojos. Lo que pasó después no fue un accidente, Sasuke supo que estaba demasiado coordinado para que resultara espontáneo, porque todos lo hicieron a la vez.

Todas las personas de la plaza se habían llevado los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después los extendieron hacia él. Era la seña del Distrito 12, el último adiós que le había dado a Yota en la arena.

Las lágrimas amenazaban seriamente con salir. Si Sasuke no hubiese hablado con el presidente, aquel gesto lo habría hecho sollozar. Sin embargo, con su orden de calmar a los distritos todavía fresca, la escena lo aterró por completo. ¿Qué pensaría de ese saludo tan público al chico que había osado desafiar al Capitolio?

Aturdido, se dio cuenta de la importancia de lo que acababa de hacer. No había sido a propósito, sólo había querido darles las gracias, pero acababa de despertar algo peligroso, un acto de rebeldía de la gente del Distrito 11. Justamente lo que se suponía que debía evitar.

Mientras intentaba pensar en algo que restara importancia a lo sucedido, que lo negara, oyó un chispazo de estática en su micrófono, lo que significaba que lo habían apagado y que el alcalde había tomado la palabra. Ino y él aceptaron unos últimos aplausos, y ella condujo a Sasuke hacia las puertas, sin darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó, regresándolo a la realidad.

—Mareado, el sol brillaba mucho— respondió, posando los ojos en su ramo—. Se me olvidaron las flores— masculló.

—Vamos por ellas.

—Puedo hacerlo yo.

Sasuke volteó y regresó sobre sus pasos, seguido de cerca por Ino.

Hubieran estado a salvo dentro del Edificio de Justifica de no haberse detenido, de no haber dejado las flores fuera. Sin embargo, lo vieron todo desde las profundas sombras de la veranda.

Un par de agentes de la paz arrastraban al anciano que había silbado hasta la parte superior de los escalones, lo obligaron a ponerse de rodillas delante de la multitud y le dispararon en la cabeza.

Ino ahogó un grito de horror y se quedó muy quieta. Sasuke cerró los ojos, producto del estruendoso eco del disparo, y su corazón se detuvo. Justo cuando el hombre cayó al suelo, una pared de uniformes blancos les tapó la vista. Algunos de los soldados llevaban las armas automáticas levantadas cuando los empujaron hacia la puerta.

— ¡Ya nos vamos!— exclamó Sasuke, saliendo de su estupefacción, dándole un empujón al agente de la paz que obligaba a Ino a avanzar— Lo entendimos, ¿sí? Vamos, Ino.

Rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la guió de vuelta al Edificio de Justicia, con los agentes a unos cuantos pasos de ellos. En cuanto entraron, las puertas se cerraron de golpe y oyeron las botas volverse hacia la multitud.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sai y Hotaru esperaban debajo de una pantalla montada en la pared, en la que sólo se veía estática, todos muy tensos.

— ¿Qué pasó?— se apresuró a preguntar Jiraiya—. Perdimos la imagen justo después del emotivo discurso de Sasuke, y entonces Tsunade dijo que creía haber escuchado un disparo; yo le contesté que era ridículo, pero ¿quién sabe? ¡Hay lunáticos en todas partes!

—No pasó nada, Jiraiya. El tubo de escape de un viejo camión— respondió Sasuke, sin que le temblara la voz.

Dos disparos más. La puerta no los aislaba mucho del sonido. Ino y Sasuke volvieron a sobresaltarse, demasiado aterrados como para disimularlo.

¿A quién le habrían disparado? ¿A la abuela de Mabui? ¿A uno de las hermanitos de Yota?

—Ustedes dos, conmigo— ordenó Tsunade. Ino y él la siguieron, dejando a los otros atrás.

Tsunade los llevó por una magnífica escalera curva de mármol. En la parte de arriba había un largo pasillo con una alfombra desgastada y unas puertas dobles abiertas que daban paso a una amplia sala, la cual Sasuke observó con mucha atención. El techo debía tener unos seis metros de altura, con molduras de frutas y flores, además de niños regordetes con alas que los miraban desde cada esquina. Sus ropas de noche (tanto las de Ino como las suyas) estaban colgadas en unos percheros de pared. Habían preparado la habitación para ellos, aunque apenas pararon para soltar los regalos. Después, ante la sorpresa de Sasuke, Tsunade les arrancó los micrófonos del pecho, los metió debajo de uno de los cojines del sofá y les hizo un gesto para que la siguieran.

Los jóvenes la siguieron a pesar de lo extraño de la situación, pues, hasta donde sabían, la mujer sólo había estado allí una vez, en su Gira de la Victoria, décadas atrás, por lo que no podían comprender como conocía tan bien el camino. Sasuke concluyó que su mentora debía tener una memoria extraordinaria o unos instintos muy confiables por la forma en que los condujo por un laberinto de escaleras de caracol y pasillos cada vez más estrechos. A veces, Tsunade se detenía para forzar una puerta. Por el chirrido de protesta de las bisagras, estaba claro que no las abrían desde hacía tiempo. Al final subieron por una escalera a una trampilla y, cuando Tsunade la abrió, se encontraron en la bóveda del edificio, un lugar enorme lleno de muebles rotos, pilas de libros y cuadernos, y armas oxidadas. La capa de polvo que lo cubría todo era tan gruesa que era claro que nadie la molestaba desde hacía años. La luz luchaba por filtrarse a través de cuatro ventanas cuadradas y sucias, abiertas en los laterales de la cúpula. Tsunade cerró la trampilla de una patada y se giró hacia ellos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Sasuke le contó lo ocurrido en la plaza: el silbido, el saludo y el asesinato del anciano.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Tsunade?— le preguntó Ino después, con voz temblorosa.

—Será mejor si se lo cuentas tú— le dijo la mujer a Sasuke, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Él desvió la mirada. No estaba de acuerdo; por alguna razón, creía que sería cien veces peor si se lo contaba él. No obstante, le explicó todo a Ino lo más tranquilamente que pudo: lo del presidente Shimura y el malestar en los distritos. Ni siquiera se calló el inevitable comentario del beso de Naruto, y no se privó de repartir culpa. No hubiera querido hacerlo, pero prácticamente le escupió las palabras en la cara. También le contó que estaban en peligro, que todo el país estaba en peligro por culpa de su truco con las bayas.

—Se suponía que tenía que arreglar las cosas en esta gira y conseguir que todos los que dudaban creyeran que había actuado así por amor. Calmar las cosas. Pero está claro que hoy sólo conseguí que maten a tres personas, y ahora castigarán al resto de los asistentes. Lo arruiné todo— se lamentó, sentándose en un destartalado y polvoriento sofá.

—Entonces… todo fue mi culpa por besar a Naruto… y lo empeoré aún más con la idea de darles mi dinero a esas personas— dijo Ino, pasmada.

—No es eso, Ino...— comenzó a decir Tsunade, pero Sasuke la interrumpió:

— ¡Es justamente eso!— exclamó, con exagerada molestia— ¡Nunca debiste besarlo! ¡Nos pusiste en peligro a todos!

Ino lo miró, con los ojos centelleantes de furia. De repente, le dio un golpe a una lámpara que estaba en precario equilibrio sobre una caja y la tiró al suelo, donde se hizo añicos.

— ¡Yo también tengo seres queridos, Sasuke! Familia y amigos en el Distrito 12 que acabarán igual de muertos que los tuyos si no salimos de ésta. ¡Sí! Me equivoqué, ¿contento? ¡Pero como podría saber que tu idea de las bayas ocasionaría tantos problemas! Nosotros no somos nada; tú te encargaste de dejármelo claro, ¿no? Entonces, ¡¿cuál es tu maldito problema?!— Miró a Sasuke en busca de una respuesta; no obstante, él desvió el rostro, furioso. Ino suspiró— Sin embargo, no se trata de eso ahora. Debiste habérmelo dicho; después de lo que pasamos juntos en la arena, ¿ni siquiera merezco que me cuentes la verdad?— él quiso protestar, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía las palabras para hacerlo— Se acabó, ahora mismo—. Siguió ella— No pueden seguir con este... este juego que se traen los dos, contándose secretos y manteniéndome a mí al margen, como si fuese demasiado insignificante, estúpida o débil para soportarlos.

—Siempre te comportas tan bien, Ino, sabes tan bien cómo presentarte ante las cámaras que no quise entorpecerte— explicó la mentora.

—Pues me sobrestimaste, porque hoy lo estropee todo. ¿Qué crees que les va a pasar a las familias de Yota y Mabui? ¿Crees que les darán su parte de nuestras ganancias? ¿Crees que les acabo de asegurar un futuro brillante? ¡Porque me parece que tendrán suerte si llegan vivos al final del día!— Ino lanzó algo más por los aires— ¿Y te atreves a decir que es mi culpa? Eres un imbécil, Sasuke.

—Cierra la boca— gruñó el aludido, guardando silencio durante un instante. No quería hablar de eso, pese a que había sido él mismo quien había metido a Naruto en la conversación— Tiene razón, Tsunade— dijo después de un rato, evitando a su compañera— Nos equivocamos al no contárselo, incluso en el Capitolio.

— ¿En el Capitolio? Oh, ya veo…— Ino entornó la mirada e inspiró profundamente mientras comenzaba a masajearse el puente de la nariz— En la arena ya tenían algún tipo de sistema armado, ¿no?— preguntó después de un rato, con la voz más tranquila—. Algo que no me contaron.

Sasuke lanzó un pesado suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

—No, oficialmente no. Yo sólo imaginaba lo que Tsunade quería de mí según lo que me enviaba o no.

—Bueno, pues yo no tuve esa oportunidad, porque ella no me envió nada hasta que apareciste.

Se quedó callado al instante. No había pensado en eso, en cómo vería Ino que él apareciese en la arena con medicina para las quemaduras y pan, mientras que ella, a las puertas de la muerte, no había recibido nada. Como si Tsunade lo mantuviese con vida a su costa.

— Ino...— empezó a decir la mentora, pero la chica la silenció con una seña.

—No te molestes, sé que tenías que elegir a uno de los dos y me parece bien que fuese él. Pero esto es distinto, ahí fuera hay gente muerta y habrá más si no lo logramos mantener esta farsa. Todos sabemos que me llevo mejor con las cámaras que Sasuke, nadie tiene que ayudarme para saber qué decir, siempre que sepa dónde me estoy metiendo.

—A partir de ahora estarás informada de todo— aseguró Tsunade.

—Será mejor— respondió Ino, sin dignarse a mirar a Sasuke antes de salir. El polvo que dejó agitado formó nubes y buscó otro sitio donde posarse: el cabello de Sasuke, sus ojos, su reluciente broche dorado.

— ¿Me elegiste a mí, Tsunade?— preguntó, pasmado.

La mujer lo contempló de soslayo.

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué? Ella te agrada más.

—Es cierto, pero recuerda que, hasta que cambiaron las reglas, mi única esperanza era sacar con vida a uno de los dos. Como ella estaba decidida a protegerte, bueno, pensé que entre los tres podríamos devolverte a casa.

—Oh— fue lo único que pudo contestar.

—Ya verás las decisiones que te verás obligado a tomar si sobrevivimos a esto— añadió la mujer—. Aprenderás.

Sasuke bufó. Bueno, al menos había aprendido algo ése día: ese lugar no era una versión más grande del Distrito 12. Allí, en el Distrito 11, las personas sufrían más y estaban más desesperadas. El presidente Shimura tenía razón: una chispa podría bastar para que todo ardiera.

Las cosas pasaban demasiado deprisa para poder procesarlas: la advertencia, los disparos y darse cuenta de que quizá había iniciado algo de gigantescas dimensiones. Era tan increíble. Sabía que habría sido diferente si su intención hubiese sido la de agitar el país, pero, dadas las circunstancias, ¿cómo demonios se las había arreglado para causar tantos problemas?

—Vamos, tenemos que asistir a una cena— suspiró Tsunade.

.

* * *

Se quedó en la ducha todo el tiempo que le permitieron antes de ir a arreglarse. El equipo de preparación estaba muy emocionado con la cena, y ninguno parecía saber nada de los sucesos del día; en los distritos eran lo suficientemente importantes para asistir a ella, mientras que en el Capitolio apenas recibían invitaciones a fiestas prestigiosas. Durante todo el rato que trabajaron con Sasuke se dedicaron a intentar predecir qué platos servirían, aunque él sólo podía tener la imagen del anciano recibiendo un disparo en la cabeza. No prestaba atención a nada de lo que su equipo le decía hasta que estaba a punto de irse y tuvo que concentrarse en su reflejo en un espejo: Hotaru lo había vestido con un traje a la medida de un armonioso color gris. Los pantalones le parecieron algo ajustados, pero no se veía mal. Su cabello había sido peinado hacia atrás, lo cual lo hacia ver un tanto mayor.

Hotaru se acercó a él por la espalda y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, captando su atención.

— ¿Te gusta?— le preguntó la diseñadora, al darse cuenta de que el reflejo de Sasuke la miraba a los ojos.

—Los pantalones están algo ajustados.

—Es la moda— sonrió la mujer— El color te sienta de maravilla, pero veamos qué aspecto tiene con una sonrisa— murmuró con amabilidad. Sasuke dedujo que esa era la forma de Hotaru de recordarle que las cámaras regresarían en breve, así que, con un esfuerzo notable, consiguió levantar un poco las comisuras de los labios— Eso es. Vamos.

Jiraiya los colocó en formación para la entrada. Primero los equipos de preparación, luego él, los estilistas y Tsunade. Ino y Sasuke serían los últimos.

En algún lugar más abajo, los músicos comenzaban a tocar. Cuando la primera parte del equipo empezó a bajar los escalones, tomó la mano de Ino con ceremoniosa cortesía.

—Tsunade dice que estuvo mal gritarte, que sólo seguías sus instrucciones— dijo la chica—. Además, yo también te oculté cosas en algunos momentos.

Sasuke emitió un ligero gruñido como respuesta, evitando pensar en esas 'cosas'; sin embargo, de repente recordó la conmoción que había sentido al oírla confesar su amor delante de todo el país. Tsunade había estado al tanto y no se lo había dicho. Supuso que Ino y él estaban en paz ahora.

—Yo también rompí unas cuantas cosas después de aquella entrevista.

—Sólo una urna.

—Y tus manos. Ya no tiene sentido, ¿no? Lo de no ser sinceros entre nosotros, me refiero.

—Ninguno— contestó Ino.

Se detuvieron en lo alto de la escalera, dejándole una ventaja de quince escalones a Tsunade, como Jiraiya les había indicado.

—Oye…— comenzó a decir Ino, un tanto dudosa.

— ¿Hn?

— No hay nada entre Naruto y yo— comentó— Es decir, nos conocemos desde pequeños, somos amigos, y sí, lo besé, pero no mentía cuando dije que estoy enamorada de ti.

El corazón de Sasuke se aceleró tanto que temió que Ino pudiera oír sus latidos. Una extraña sensación revoloteó en su interior, aunque no hubo ningún cambio en su semblante de indiferencia.

—Ah…— respondió, tan sorprendido que realmente no se le ocurrió otra cosa. Sintió que la presión sobre sus hombros disminuía, pero no quiso detenerse a pensar en el por qué— Ya son quince, vamos.

Los enfocaron con una luz cegadora y Sasuke esbozó su sonrisa más deslumbrante sin ningún esfuerzo.

Bajaron los escalones y de inmediato los envolvió lo que se convirtió en una marea indistinguible de cenas, ceremonias y viajes en tren. Todos los días eran iguales: despertarse, vestirse, pasear entre los vítores de la multitud, escuchar un discurso en su honor y dar un discurso de agradecimiento, aunque sólo el escrito por el Capitolio, sin comentarios personales. A veces había una breve excursión: en un distrito vieron el mar desde lejos, en otro unos altos bosques; fábricas feas, campos de trigo y refinerías apestosas. Después se vestían de gala, asistían a la cena y regresaban al tren.

Durante las ceremonias, tanto Ino como él eran solemnes y respetuosos, pero siempre estaban unidos, ya fuera de la mano o por el brazo. En las cenas rozaban el delirio amoroso; se besaban, bailaban, los atrapaban intentando escabullirse para estar a solas. En el tren paseaban sus miserias en silencio, mientras intentaban evaluar el efecto que tenían en los distritos.

Incluso sin los discursos personales para despertar el descontento, Sasuke notaba algo en el aire, como el hervor de una olla a punto de rebosar. No en todas partes, porque algunas multitudes tenían el mismo aspecto de rebaño cansado que el Distrito 12 solía proyectar en las ceremonias de los vencedores. Sin embargo, en otros distritos (especialmente el 8, el 4 y el 3), los rostros de la gente expresaban verdadera euforia al verlos y, debajo de la euforia, rabia. Cuando coreaban su nombre, Sasuke podía darse cuenta de que lo hacían más como grito de venganza que para vitorearlo.

Cuando los agentes de la paz se metían en una multitud inquieta, la multitud devolvía los empujones, en vez de retroceder, y entonces Sasuke comprendía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, que ninguna demostración de amor, por creíble que fuera, detendría esa tormenta. Si sacar aquellas bayas había sido un acto de locura temporal, esa gente también parecía estar dispuesta a abrazar la locura.

Hotaru había comenzado a estrechar sus ropas; el equipo de preparación se preocupaba por sus ojeras; Jiraiya le daba pastillas para dormir que no funcionaban, al menos no lo bastante bien. Cada vez que Sasuke lograba dormirse, lo despertaban unas pesadillas que habían aumentado en número e intensidad. En una ocasión, Ino, que se pasaba gran parte de la noche dando vueltas por el tren, lo oyó gritar mientras intentaba salir de la bruma de los somníferos, que no hacían más que prolongar los horribles sueños.

Ella consiguió despertarlo y calmarlo, para después acostarse con él en la cama y abrazarlo hasta que se quedaba dormido de nuevo. A partir de entonces, Sasuke se negaba a tomar más pastillas, aunque dejaba que Ino se metiera en la cama con él todas las noches. Ambos se enfrentaban a la oscuridad como lo hacían en la arena, abrazados, protegiéndose el uno al otro de los peligros que pudieran caer sobre ellos en cualquier momento. No pasaba nada más, pero su acuerdo de compañía mutua se convirtió rápidamente en tema de conversación en el tren.

Cuando Tsunade se lo mencionó, Sasuke pensó: «Bien, quizá llegue a oídos del presidente Shimura», y le aseguró que se esforzarían por ser más discretos, cosa que no hicieron.

Las apariciones consecutivas en los distrito fueron horribles por méritos propios. Jirōbō y Tayuya, los tributos del Distrito 2, podrían haber vuelto a casa si Ino y él no lo hubiesen hecho, y Sasuke había matado en persona a Kin y a Zaku, los dos tributos del Distrito 1. Intentó evitar a la familia del último, aunque eso no disminuyó la sensación de culpa.

Al llegar al Capitolio estaban ya desesperados. Hacían interminables apariciones delante de multitudes que los adoraban. Allí, entre los privilegiados, no había peligro de levantamiento; era gente que nunca había visto su nombre en las urnas de la cosecha, cuyos hijos nunca morían por los supuestos crímenes cometidos hacía generaciones. No necesitaban convencer a los ciudadanos del Capitolio del amor que Ino y él se tenían, pero todavía les quedaba la débil esperanza de poder llegar a los que no habían logrado convencer en los distritos. Todo lo que hacían parecía poco y tardío.

De vuelta en sus alojamientos del Centro de Entrenamiento, fue él mismo quien sugirió la proposición de matrimonio pública. Ino aceptó hacerlo, aunque después se encerró en su cuarto un buen rato. Sasuke iba a seguirla, pero Tsunade le pidió que la dejara sola.

—Creía que era lo que ella quería— argumentó, confundido.

—Pero no así. Ella quería que fuese de verdad.

Entonces, también él se fue a su habitación y se metió debajo de las sábanas, intentando no pensar en Itachi y Naruto, consiguiendo no pensar en nada más que en ellos.

Por la noche, en el escenario colocado delante del Centro de Entrenamiento, Ino y él respondieron con entusiasmo a una lista de preguntas.

Maito Gai, con su chispeante traje azul marino, y el cabello, las pestañas y los labios todavía teñidos de negro, los guió magistralmente durante toda la entrevista. Cuando les preguntó por el futuro, Sasuke se arrodilló en el suelo y puso todo su corazón en pedirle a Ino que se casara con él. Ella, por supuesto, aceptó. Gai estaba eufórico, la audiencia del Capitolio estaba presa de la histeria, las imágenes retransmitidas desde todo el país mostraban multitudes rebosantes de felicidad.

El presidente Shimura en persona les hizo una visita sorpresa para felicitarlos. A Sasuke le dio la mano y una palmadita de aprobación en el hombro. Después abrazó a Ino y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se retiraba, clavándole los dedos en los brazos con una sonrisa, Sasuke se atrevió a arquear las cejas, que preguntaban lo que sus labios no podían: «¿Lo conseguimos? ¿Fue suficiente?».

A modo de respuesta, el presidente sacudió la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible.

**.**

* * *

**TBC...**

**.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**H.S.**


	5. 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, así como tampoco el universo ficticio de The Hunger Games.**

* * *

**.**

**_5_**

**.**

* * *

Con ese único movimiento, Sasuke vio el final de la esperanza, el inicio de la destrucción de todo lo que le importaba en el mundo. No sabía qué forma adoptaría el castigo, ni lo mucho que abarcaría, pero, cuando acabara, estaba seguro de que no quedaría nada.

Aunque era extraño. Lo lógico para él hubiera sido que sintiese una desesperación profunda en esos momentos. Sin embargo, por extraño que le pareciera, lo que más sentía era alivio; alivio por poder acabar con el juego, pues la respuesta de si podía tener éxito en esa farsa ya había sido respondida, con un no rotundo. Alivio porque, si a tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas, ya era libre para actuar con toda la desesperación que deseara.

Pero allí no, todavía no. Era esencial volver al Distrito 12, ya que cualquier plan incluiría a su madre, su hermano, y su familia. Y a Ino y su padre, si conseguía que fueran con ellos. También añadió a Tsunade a la lista. Eran las personas que tendría que llevarse cuando escapara al bosque, aunque todavía no sabía cómo convencerlos, a dónde irían en pleno invierno, ni qué haría falta para evitar que los capturasen. Sin embargo, al menos sabía lo que debía hacer.

Aunque quiso evitar pensar en Naruto, intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que él estaría bien; de que el Capitolio no dañaría al hijo de un alcalde. De que Ino aceptaría dejar a Naruto atrás si eso significaba salvar a sus familias.

En vez de derrumbarse y preocuparse más, levantó la barbilla, sintiéndose más seguro de sí mismo que nunca. Su sonrisa, a pesar de que a veces pareciera demencial, no era forzada, y cuando el presidente silenció al público y dijo: «¿Qué les parece si les organizamos una boda aquí mismo, en el Capitolio?», él entró en modo chico-rebosante-de-felicidad sin pestañear.

En ese momento, Maito Gai le preguntó al presidente si tenía una fecha en mente.

—Bueno, antes de fijar la fecha habría que aclarar un poco las cosas con el padre de Ino, ¿no es así, Sasuke?— respondió Danzō Shimura. El público comenzó a reír y el presidente rodeó los hombros de Sasuke con un brazo—. Quizá si todo el país se empeña logremos casarlos antes de los treinta.

—Seguramente tendrá que aprobar una nueva ley— respondió él con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Si no hay más remedio— repuso el presidente Shimura, de buen humor, como si conspirasen juntos.

Sasuke no pudo sentirse más asqueado en ese momento.

La fiesta que se celebraba en la sala de banquetes del presidente Shimura no tenía comparación. El techo, de unos doce metros de altura, se había transformado en un cielo nocturno, y las estrellas, sorprendentemente, tenían el mismo aspecto que en una noche estrellada en el Distrito 12.

Sasuke supuso que también se veían así desde el Capitolio, pero ¿cómo saberlo? Siempre había demasiada luz en la ciudad como para ver las estrellas. Más o menos a medio camino entre el suelo y el techo, los músicos flotaban en lo que parecían ser esponjosas nubes blancas, aunque no podía verse qué era lo que los mantenía en el aire. Las tradicionales mesas de comedor habían sido sustituidas por innumerables sofás y sillones, algunos alrededor de chimeneas, otros junto a olorosos jardines de flores o estanques llenos de peces exóticos, de modo que la gente podía comer, beber y hacer lo que quisieran con el máximo confort.

En el centro de la sala había una amplia zona embaldosada que servía para todo, desde pista de baile a escenario para los intérpretes que iban y venían, pasando por espacio para mezclarse con los invitados, que estaban vestidos con total extravagancia.

Sin embargo, la verdadera estrella de la noche, para Sasuke, era la comida; mesas cubiertas de manjares alineadas junto a las paredes. Todo lo que pudiera imaginarse y cosas con las que nunca había soñado esperaban a que las consumieran: vacas, cerdos y cabras enteros asándose en espetones; enormes bandejas de aves rellenas de sabrosas frutas y frutos secos; criaturas del océano salpicadas de salsa o suplicando bañarse en mejunjes especiados; incontables quesos, panes, verduras, dulces, cascadas de vino y arroyos de licores en llamas.

Sasuke lo observó todo y ya estaba acercándose a una de las mesas antes de darse cuenta de que su apetito había regresado junto con su deseo de luchar y, después de semanas demasiado preocupado para comer, ahora estaba hambriento.

—Quiero probar todo lo que haya en la sala— le dijo a Ino.

Notó que ella intentaba leer su expresión, averiguar por qué se había transformado, pero no le dio importancia. Como Ino no sabía que el presidente Shimura consideraba que había fallado, su única suposición podía ser que él creía que habían ganado. Quizá, incluso, que sentía genuina felicidad ante su compromiso enlace. Sus ojos reflejaban lo desconcertada que estaba, aunque sólo brevemente, pues estaban delante de las cámaras.

—Pues ve con calma— le dijo, dándole un corto beso en la mejilla.

—Bien, sólo un bocado de cada plato— aseguró. Sin embargo, rompió su promesa al instante, en la primea mesa, al encontrarse con un cremoso estofado de calabaza con láminas de frutos secos y diminutas semillas negras.

— ¡Podría estar comiéndolo toda la noche!— exclamó, olvidándose de todo por un rato.

A cada minuto llegaban caras nuevas para Ino y para él; intercambiaban nombres, les sacaban fotos, besaban mejillas.

Sasuke no pudo evitar notar que, al parecer, su broche de sinsajo -o el de Naruto, mejor dicho- se había convertido en un ícono de la moda; varias personas se acercaban a enseñarle sus accesorios. Su pájaro se había copiado en hebillas de cinturón, se había bordado en solapas de seda e incluso se había tatuado en lugares íntimos. Todos querían llevar la insignia del ganador. Tuvo que ahogar una carcajada al imaginarse lo mucho que el presidente Shimura debía odiar todo aquello, pero ¿qué podía hacer al respecto? Allí, los juegos habían sido todo un éxito y las bayas nada más que el símbolo de un chico desesperado, intentando salvar a su amada.

Ino y él no se esforzaron en buscar compañía, aunque a ellos los buscaban sin parar. Eran la atracción que nadie quería perderse en la fiesta, así que intentó actuar como si estuviese maravillado, a pesar de que esa gente del Capitolio no le interesaba en absoluto; no eran más que distracciones que lo apartaban de la comida.

En cada mesa, Sasuke encontraba nuevas tentaciones e, incluso con su restringido régimen de un bocado por plato, empezó a llenarse rápidamente. Eligió un ave asada, le dio un mordisco y se le llenó la boca de salsa de naranja. Era simplemente delicioso. No obstante, le dio el resto a Ino porque quería seguir probando cosas y la idea de tirar comida, como veía hacer sin reparos a muchas de las personas de la fiesta, le resultaba repugnante. Después de unas diez mesas, sentía que la comida se le saldría por la nariz, a pesar de que sólo había probado unos cuantos platos de los muchos que había disponibles. Ino sólo permanecía a su lado y aceptaba los platos que no podía terminar con elegancia y una sonrisa.

Mientras caminaban hacia una mesa de postres, el equipo de preparación de Sasuke cayó sobre ellos, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Entre el alcohol que habían consumido y su éxtasis por encontrarse en un acontecimiento tan majestuoso, no había quien pudiera soportarlos.

— ¿Por qué no estás comiendo?— le preguntó Fuku.

—Ya comí, pero no me cabe ni un bocado más— respondió, y todos se rieron como si hubiese dicho la cosa más estúpida del mundo.

— ¡Nadie deja que eso lo detenga!— exclamó Rōshi, conduciéndolos a una mesa en la que había diminutas copas de vino llenas de un líquido transparente— ¡Bebe esto!

Ino levantó una para darle un sorbo, y todos volvieron a reírse.

— ¡Aquí no!— chilló Fuku.

—Tienes que hacerlo ahí— explicó Fu, señalando las puertas que daban a los sanitarios.

Ino miró de nuevo la copa y pareció entenderlo todo.

— ¿Quieren decir que esto me hará vomitar?

—Claro— respondió Fuku, entre las carcajadas generales—, así puedes seguir comiendo. Yo ya he ido dos veces. Todos lo hacen, si no, ¿cómo íbamos a divertirnos en un banquete?

Sasuke se quedó sin palabras mientras seguía mirando las bonitas copas y pensaba en todo lo que implicaban. Ino dejó la suya en la mesa con tal delicadeza que Sasuke tuvo la impresión de que temía que le estallase en la mano.

—Creo que es hora de bailar, Sasuke.

La música bajaba a través de las nubes mientras ella lo alejaba del equipo y la mesa, y lo llevaba a la pista de baile. Es ese momento Sasuke agradecía la insistencia de Jiraiya a enseñarles los bailes del Capitolio. La música era lenta y mágica, así que rodeó a Ino con sus brazos y se movieron en círculo sin apenas dar un paso. Ambos guardaron silencio durante un rato, hasta que Ino habló, con voz tensa.

—Crees que puedes aguantarlo todo, que quizá no sean tan malos, y entonces...— suspiró, bajando la mirada— Se mueren de hambre en los distritos, y ellos vomitan para meterse más…

Sasuke asintió, pensando en los cuerpos escuálidos de los niños que dejaban sobre la mesa de la cocina de su casa, cuando su madre les recetaba lo que sus padres no podían darles: más comida. Ahora que eran ricos, los enviaba a casa con algo, pero antes, en los viejos tiempos, no tenía nada que dar y, en cualquier caso, el niño ya no tenía salvación. Mientras tanto, allí, en el Capitolio, vomitaban por el placer de llenarse de nuevo la barriga, una y otra vez. Y no vomitaban porque estuvieran enfermos de cuerpo o mente, ni porque la comida estuviera estropeada, sino porque era lo que se hacía en las fiestas. Se esperaba que lo hicieran, era parte de la diversión.

—Ino, nos traen aquí para divertirse viendo cómo nos matamos entre nosotros— le dijo— Te aseguro que esto no es nada en comparación.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Es que a veces no puedo soportarlo. Llega un momento en que... no estoy segura de lo que podría ser capaz de hacer— Hizo una pausa y susurró—: Quizá estábamos equivocados, Sasuke.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre intentar calmar las cosas en los distritos.

Sasuke movió la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro, pero nadie parecía haberla escuchada. El equipo de televisión estaba distraído en una mesa de mariscos, y las parejas que bailaban a su alrededor estaban demasiado ebrias o demasiado absortas para darse cuenta.

—Lo siento— dijo Ino, y él asintió. No era el mejor lugar para pensar en voz alta.

—Guárdalo para casa.

En ese momento, Sai apareció con un hombre joven y fornido que a Sasuke le resultó vagamente familiar. Se los presentó como Kabuto Yakushi, el nuevo Vigilante Jefe. Sai le preguntó a Sasuke si no le importaba que le robase un baile con Ino, y él la entregó de buena gana, advirtiéndole al extraño estilista que no se entusiasmara demasiado.

Mientras vigilaba como Sai ponía una de sus manos en la Ino y otra en su cadera, no se dio cuenta de que Kabuto seguía a su lado, mirándolo con una sonrisa. Entonces, tensó su cuerpo y alzó el mentón como si le preguntara qué se le ofrecía, intentando no ser demasiado arrogante. El hombre de curioso cabello plateado y gafas redondas posó una de sus fuertes manos sobre su hombro y amplió su sonrisa, incomodando mucho más al chico del Distrito 12. Sasuke lo contempló de refilón; odiaba que lo tocasen, salvo que se tratase de Ino o su familia, y, en su escala de criaturas con las que no deseaba entrar en contacto los Vigilantes estaban en algún nivel inferior al de los gusanos. Sin embargo, el hombre del Capitolio pareció darse cuenta; quitó su mano y se mantuvo a una distancia bastante prudencial.

Charlaron sobre la fiesta, sobre la música, sobre la comida y después, Kabuto bromeó diciendo que, desde el entrenamiento, intentaba alejarse del ponche. Sasuke no comprendió sus palabras hasta que se dio cuenta de que él era el hombre que se había caído en la ponchera cuando disparó la flecha a los Vigilantes durante la sesión de entrenamiento. Aunque, en realidad, no se la había disparado a ellos, sino a una manzana que estaba en la boca de un cerdo asado, pero los Vigilantes se habían sobresaltado igualmente.

—Oh, es usted el que...— rió de lado al recordar su aterrizaje en el ponche.

—Sí, y te agradará saber que no he logrado recuperarme— respondió Kabuto Yakushi con una sonrisa.

A pesar de que a Sasuke le hubiera gustado responderle que los veintidós tributos muertos tampoco se recuperarían de los juegos que él ayudó a crear, se limitó a decir:

—Bien. Entonces, ¿este año es usted el Vigilante Jefe? Debe de ser un gran honor.

—Oh, no me trates de usted como si fuera un anciano, Sasuke. ¡Apenas acabo de cumplir 23 años!— Rió; Sasuke no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de desconcierto— Y, sé lo que estás pensando. Entre tú y yo, no había muchos voluntarios para el trabajo. La responsabilidad del resultado de los juegos es una carga muy pesada. Por eso obtuve el puesto, pese a mi juventud e... inexperiencia, si se quiere.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas. Estaba seguro de que el nuevo Vigilante Jefe tenía que saber lo de Torune Aburame, pero no parecía muy preocupado.

— ¿Están preparando ya los juegos del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco?— le preguntó, entornando levemente la mirada.

—Oh, sí. Bueno, llevan años planificándose, claro. Las arenas no se construyen en un día. No obstante, el, digamos, tono de los juegos se está decidiendo ahora. Aunque no te lo creas, tengo una reunión de estrategia esta noche.

Kabuto dio un paso hacia atrás y sacó un reloj de oro que colgaba de una cadena enganchada a su chaleco. Abrió la tapa, miró la hora y frunció el ceño detrás de sus gafas redondas.

—Tendré que irme pronto— añadió, girando el reloj para que Sasuke viera la hora— Empieza a medianoche.

—Parece un poco tarde para...— empezó a decir Sasuke, hasta que notó algo que lo distrajo: Kabuto había pasado el pulgar por la superficie de cristal del reloj y, por un momento, apareció una imagen brillante, como si la iluminase la luz de las velas. Era un sinsajo, igual que el broche que él llevaba en la camisa, sólo que ése desaparecía. El Vigilante cerró el reloj.

—Lindo— murmuró Sasuke, con un dejo de ironía en su voz monótona.

—Bueno, es más que lindo. Es único— le aseguró Kabuto— Si alguien pregunta por mí, dile que ya me fui a la cama. Se supone que las reuniones son secretas, aunque me ha parecido seguro contártelo—. Dijo mientras alzaba su copa hacia él.

Sasuke asintió y volteó el rostro hacia el lugar en el que Ino y Sai habían estado bailando.

—Como sea.

Cuando se dieron la mano, Kabuto hizo una pequeña reverencia, un gesto habitual en el Capitolio.

—Bueno, nos veremos el verano que viene en los juegos, Sasuke. Mis mejores deseos por tu compromiso y buena suerte con el padre de Ino.

—La necesitaré.

Kabuto desapareció y Sasuke comenzó a vagar entre la multitud, buscando a Ino, mientras personas desconocidas lo felicitaban. Por su compromiso, por su victoria en los juegos, por sus ropas. Respondió a todo, aunque en realidad estaba pensando en por qué Kabuto le había enseñado su reloj exclusivo. La situación había sido un poco extraña, casi clandestina; ¿por qué? Dedujo que el Vigilante quizá temiese que alguien le robara la idea de poner un sinsajo secreto en la esfera de un reloj. Sí, estaba seguro de que habría pagado una fortuna por él y ahora no podía enseñárselo a nadie sin arriesgarse a que hicieran una versión falsa y barata. Cosas que sólo pasaban en el Capitolio.

Encontró a Ino y a Sai admirando una mesa llena de tartas con elaboradas decoraciones. Los panaderos habían salido de la cocina para hablar de glaseados con ella y lo hacían atropelladamente, deseando responder a sus preguntas. Cuando Ino se los pedía, le preparaban un surtido de tartas miniaturas para que pudiera llevárselas al Distrito 12, donde podría examinar su trabajo con tranquilidad.

—Jiraiya dijo que teníamos que estar en el tren a la una. ¿Qué hora será?— preguntó Ino después de un rato, mirando a su alrededor.

—Casi medianoche— contestó él. Acto seguido, arrancó con los dedos una flor de chocolate de una tarta y empezó a mordisquearla con la boca abierta; los buenos modales ya no le importaban en absoluto.

— ¡Es la hora de dar las gracias y despedirse!— exclamó Jiraiya a su lado, y Sasuke suspiró. Era uno de esos momentos en los que adoraba la puntualidad compulsiva del su acompañante. Hotaru y Sai y él los acompañaron para despedirse de la gente importante y después conducirlos a la puerta.

— ¿No deberíamos darle las gracias al presidente Shimura?— preguntó Ino—. Es su casa.

—Oh, a él no le gustan mucho las fiestas, está demasiado ocupado— respondió Jiraiya—. Ya me encargué de que le envíen las notas y regalos de agradecimiento correspondientes mañana. ¡Ahí estás!— exclamó, haciendo un gesto con la mano a dos de los ayudantes del Capitolio, que cargaban con una Tsunade muy ebria.

El grupo recorrió las calles en un coche de cristales oscuros. Detrás de ellos, otro coche llevaba a los equipos de preparación. La muchedumbre en plena celebración era tan numerosa que avanzaban poco a poco. Sin embargo, Jiraiya se había encargado, de alguna forma, de que llegaran al tren exactamente a la una en punto, y salieron de la estación.

Depositaron a Tsunade en su cuarto, Hotaru pidió té y todos se sentaron a la mesa mientras Jiraiya agitaba los papeles de su programa y les recordaba que todavía estaban de gira.

—Queda el Festival de la Recolección en el Distrito 12, así que sugiero que nos bebamos el té y nos vayamos derechitos a la cama.

Nadie se opuso.

.

* * *

Admiró la copa de líquido verde que esperaba inerte sobre la mesa, intentando ver a través de ella. De un momento para otro acomodó la espalda sobre el respaldo de su asiento y recargó las manos sobre la mesa de cristal, desviando la vista hacia sus largos y marfilados dedos mientras escuchaba atentamente la televisión.

—Míralos— musitó el presidente Shimura, con hastío. Él alzó la mirada y contempló al hombre, neutral— Más y más levantamientos. La voz se corre entre los operarios en nuestras narices y nadie es capaz de decirme cómo.

Kabuto Yakushi se quitó las gafas y las depositó con cuidado sobre la mesa.

—Los rebeldes son bastante listos cuando se lo proponen.

— ¿Esos simples costureros? Ellos no son listos; las autoridades son incompetentes— sentenció el mayor— Un chico tonto saca unas bayas y todo el sistema colapsa. ¿Cómo evitaremos que todo se desmorone después de su ridícula actuación en el Distrito 11?

—Podemos aumentar la vigilancia en los distritos periféricos— aseguró el más joven— De esa manera podremos prevenir un posible levantamiento y no perderemos el control sobre dos de los distritos más frágiles.

El presidente Shimura ladeó la cabeza y acarició sus manos con parsimonia.

—No, la amenaza ya no basta para amedrentarlos. El chico les dio algo que habían perdido y que no eran capaces de obtener por su cuenta; les dio esperanza. Lo ven como su líder, lo que lo convierte en una amenaza para nuestro país.

— ¿Y qué sugiere?

—Accidentes pasan todos los días— suspiró el presidente— Sobre todo, en un distrito minero.

—Pero si lo mata creará a un mártir— comentó el más joven, con voz aburrida—. No es eso lo que buscamos, señor. El chico está desesperado por su aprobación, así que no hará nada estúpido.

—Entonces, ¿qué propone, Vigilante en jefe Yakushi?

—Reforzar la seguridad en los distritos 10, 11 y 12. Penas más duras y castigos más severos. Infundirles miedo, recordarles que el Capitolio manda.

— ¿Y qué pasará con el chico? Mientras él viva, los demás verán en él una luz de esperanza.

—Su mente es frágil. Cuando vea que hemos incrementado los castigos y la seguridad, no le quedarán ganas de seguir desafiándonos. Sólo debemos dejarle claro que es inútil levantarse contra nosotros. Le aseguró que él nos teme mucho más de lo que nosotros a él.

El anciano recargó la cabeza contra la palma abierta de su mano y suspiró, pensativo. Al cabo de un momento volvió a alzar la mirada hacia su interlocutor, endureciendo sus toscas facciones.

—Estarás a cargo de todo el asunto entonces. Infúndeles miedo, llena sus corazones de terror y mantén a Sasuke Uchiha a raya— ordenó, poniéndose en pie para caminar hacia una de las ventanas— El Estado está pendiendo de un hilo, señor Yakushi… Y ahora depende de usted que los Días Oscuros no vuelvan a repetirse…

Kabuto Yakushi dejó escapar un suspiro disimulado; se volvió a colocar las gafas y asintió.

—Así será, presidente Shimura.

.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos ya era primera hora de la tarde. Una cálida cabeza descansaba sobre su brazo derecho, aunque no recordaba haberla oído llegar a su cuarto la noche anterior. Se removió con cuidado de no molestarla, pero Ino ya estaba despierta.

—No tuviste pesadillas— dijo.

— ¿Qué?

—Que esta noche no tuviste pesadillas.

Sasuke parpadeó varias veces antes de caer en cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Por primera vez en siglos había dormido durante toda la noche.

—Pero tuve un sueño— comentó— Estaba persiguiendo a un sinsajo a través del bosque. Llevaba mucho tiempo detrás de él. En realidad, era Yota. Quiero decir que, cuando cantaba, tenía su voz.

— ¿Adonde te llevó?— preguntó Ino, apoyándose sobre su antebrazo para apartarle el cabello de la frente.

—No lo sé, no llegamos, aunque me sentía bien.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, dormiste como si estuvieses contento.

—Hmp…— murmuró, colocando su brazo libre detrás de la cabeza mientras miraba al techo— Ino, ¿por qué nunca sé cuándo tienes una pesadilla?

—No lo sé. Creo que yo no grito, ni me muevo, ni nada. Simplemente me despierto paralizada de terror.

—Deberías despertarme— musitó. Se sentía un poco culpable por interrumpir su sueño dos o tres veces cuando tenía una mala noche, hasta que ella lograba calmarlo de nuevo.

—No hace falta, mis pesadillas suelen ser sobre perderte, así que se me pasan cuando me doy cuenta de que estás a mi lado.

—Ah...— suspiró. Ino hacía comentarios como ése sin darles importancia, y para él era como si le diera un puñetazo en el estómago. Ella no había hecho más que responder con sinceridad a su pregunta, no lo presionaba para que respondiera de la misma forma, ni para que le declarase su amor, pero lo hacía sentirse fatal, como si la hubiese estado usando de una forma terrible.

¿La había estado usando? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que, por primera vez, se sentía inmoral por tenerla en su cama..., lo que le resultaba irónico ahora que estaban oficialmente comprometidos.

—Será peor cuando estemos en casa y vuelva a dormir sola— añadió Ino, acomodándose sobre su pecho.

Sasuke la contempló sin moverse. Era verdad, casi estaban en casa.

La agenda para el Distrito 12 incluía una cena en la casa del alcalde Namikaze esa noche y una concentración en la plaza para celebrar la victoria durante el Festival de la Recolección del día siguiente. El Festival de la Recolección siempre se celebraba el último día de la Gira de la Victoria, aunque normalmente se trataba de una comida en cada casa o con algunos amigos, si alguien se lo podía permitir. Ese año sería un acontecimiento público y, como lo organizaba el Capitolio, Sasuke sabía que todo el distrito se llenaría el estómago.

La mayor parte de la preparación de Ino y él tendría lugar en la casa del alcalde, ya que volvían a estar cubiertos de pieles para las apariciones en exterior.

La casa del alcalde… La casa de Naruto.

Sasuke observó a Ino fijamente. ¿Le desagradaría la idea de tenerlos a él y a Naruto tan cerca el uno del otro? ¿Le desagradaba a él mismo tenerlos a ellos dos a pocos metros el uno del otro, mirándose con añoranza mientras él estaba en el medio? No sabía qué pensar. Si antes había estado confundido, ahora, después de no separarse de Ino durante toda la gira y viendo su rostro plagado de nerviosismo, realmente no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. Sólo tenía algo en claro: no quería ir; no quería ver a Naruto. Todavía no, al menos.

El paso por la estación fue breve, lo justo para sonreír y saludar antes de meterse en el coche. Ni siquiera verían a sus familias hasta la cena de esa noche.

A cada metro que avanzaban, Sasuke intentaba no pensar en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que la fiesta se celebrase en el Edificio de Justicia, donde se había celebrado el homenaje por la muerte de su padre y donde lo habían llevaron después de la cosecha para la dolorosa despedida de su familia. Ese edificio contenía demasiada tristeza, pero lo prefería antes que la casa de Naruto.

Contuvo la respiración al pasar por las enormes puertas.

Naruto y él siempre habían sido amigos a su manera, pero esa amistad se había hecho oficial cuando el hijo del alcalde había ido a despedirlo antes de que Sasuke se marchara a los juegos, cuando le obsequió el broche del sinsajo para que la suerte. Al volver, habían empezado a pasar más tiempo juntos, pues Naruto también tenía muchas horas vacías que llenar. Incluso, cuando Sasuke descubrió que Naruto siempre había querido ir al bosque, lo llevó un par de veces y hasta le enseñó a disparar, en lo cual no era tan malo.

A él le debía el saber tocar el piano, aunque lo que de verdad le gustaba a Sasuke era escucharlo tocar. A veces, comían en casa de Naruto o en la suya. Ése era el tipo de relación que habían llevado hasta que el hijo del alcalde, sin razón aparente, había comenzado a evitarlo. Ahora entendía por qué.

Cuando cerraron las puertas de la casa del alcalde detrás de ellos, sólo tuvo tiempo de darle un rápido vistazo a Naruto antes de que Jiraiya lo llevara casi corriendo a la tercera planta para cambiarse. Después de prepararme y vestirse con un reluciente traje plateado, le sobra una hora antes de la cena, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió buscar a Ino. Ella era su prometida después de todo, ¿no?

Bajó a la segunda planta, recorriendo varias habitaciones. En esa misma planta se encontraban la habitación de Naruto y el estudio del alcalde. Se detuvo un momento y suspiró. El alcalde Namikaze era un hombre bondadoso y le agradaba bastante. Tal vez estaba metido en una especie de 'disputa romántica' con su hijo, pero el alcalde no tenía la culpa de ello. Resignado, asomó la cabeza por la puerta del estudio para saludarlo, pero no había nadie. El televisor estaba encendido y Sasuke se detuvo a ver algunas imágenes de Ino con él, en la fiesta del Capitolio de la noche anterior: bailaban, comían y se besaban. Era lo que estaban viendo en las casas de todo el país en esos momentos. La gente debía de estar hasta las orejas de los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12. Él lo estaba.

Justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación, un silbido lo detuvo. Sasuke volteó y vio que la pantalla del televisor se había fundido en negro y que en lugar de las imágenes de la fiesta aparecían las palabras: «últimas noticias sobre el distrito 8». Su instinto le dijo que era algo que no debía ver, sino que estaba dirigido al alcalde, que debía irse y deprisa. En vez de hacerlo, se acercó más al televisor.

Una locutora a la que él no había visto antes apareció en pantalla; era una mujer de cabello canoso, con voz ronca y autoritaria. Anunciaba que la situación empeoraba y que se había establecido un nivel de alerta 3. Se habían enviado fuerzas adicionales al Distrito 8 y se había detenido la producción textil.

La imagen cambió para mostrar la plaza mayor del Distrito 8, que Sasuke reconoció de inmediato, pues había estado allí la semana anterior. Todavía seguían viéndose las banderas con su rostro colgando de los tejados. Debajo de ellas había una multitud enardecida, la plaza estaba llena de gente gritando, con el rostro tapado con pañuelos y máscaras caseras, tirando ladrillos. Los edificios ardían, los agentes de la paz disparaban a la multitud y mataban de forma indiscriminada.

Sasuke se hizo hacia atrás y contuvo la respiración. Nunca había visto nada parecido, pero estaba seguro de que no podía ser otra cosa: era testigo de lo que el presidente Shimura llamaba un levantamiento.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**H.S.**


	6. 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, como tampoco el universo ficticio de Los Juegos del Hambre.**

* * *

**.**

**_6_**

**.**

* * *

Una vez entendidas las implicaciones de lo que estaba viendo en el televisor del alcalde, Sasuke salió del cuarto y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo. Justo a tiempo, porque el alcalde subió las escaleras un instante después. Sasuke lo saludó con la mano.

— ¿Buscas a Naruto?— le preguntó el hombre, en tono amable.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Sí. Estaba buscándolo a él…

—Bueno, ya sabes dónde encontrarlo— En ese momento, otra serie de silbidos salieron de su estudio y él se puso serio—. Perdona— le dijo; entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Sasuke esperó en el pasillo hasta lograr tranquilizarse y se recordó a sí mismo que debía que actuar con naturalidad. Mientras estaba en eso, no se percató de la persona que había salido de una de las habitaciones laterales, y que lo observaba desde el otro lado del pasillo.

—Hola, Sasuke.

Sin quererlo, se sobresaltó al oír la serena voz de Naruto tan cerca.

—Hola— contestó de forma neutral. Era incómodo tenerlo tan cerca, y, por la expresión en el rostro del hijo del alcalde, podía deducir que también lo era para él.

Naruto sonrió mientras se despeinaba el corto cabello rubio con una mano.

—Mírate, pareces recién salido de las calles del Capitolio.

Sasuke dio un paso adelante y tocó el sinsajo con sus dedos.

—Hm. Incluso el broche. Gracias a ti, los sinsajos son la última moda en la ciudad— se desprendió el broche de la chaqueta y extendió su brazo hacia Naruto— Ten. Este sinsajo es tuyo y debes quererlo de regreso.

—No seas tonto, fue un regalo— respondió él mientras borraba su sonrisa.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—No; es tuyo. Tómalo— insistió. Naruto suspiró y se pasó una mano por la nuca.

—Mira, Sasuke… lo que pasó con Ino no es…

—Lo sé— se apresuró a cortarlo— Ino me lo dijo todo.

— ¿Eh? Ah…— ambos guardaron silencio durante un rato. Naruto suspiró— Ella me gusta…

—También a mí— admitió torpemente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por decir aquello. ¿Ino le gustaba? Bueno, una cosa era que ella le gustase, y otra, completamente diferente, era estar enamorado. Decidió quedarse con esa respuesta.

Naruto amplió su sonrisa.

—Lo sé. Y tú le gustas a ella— suspiró— Sé que te causé problemas con lo que hice, pero…, no sé, sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Aunque fuera solo una vez…— Sasuke arqueó las cejas. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que Naruto hablaba del beso— Quiero mucho a Ino, pero tú eres mi mejor amigo, y no me gustaría perder tu amistad por eso…

Sasuke relajó su expresión y bajó la mirada. ¿Eso había sido una disculpa? No se fiaba mucho de ello, pero algo en el rostro del hijo del alcalde le decía que él no mentía.

Sintió algo extraño despertar en su interior. Y, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que tampoco deseaba perder su amistad.

— ¿Y de dónde lo sacaste? Al sinsajo— preguntó para romper la atmósfera, desviando la mirada. Naruto sonrió, entendiendo su verdadera intención.

—Era de mi tío, aunque creo que lleva en la familia mucho tiempo.

—Hmp… Es raro que sea un sinsajo— comentó—. Es decir, por lo que pasó en la rebelión. Después del fracaso del Capitolio con los charlajos y todo eso.

Los charlajos eran mutaciones, pájaros macho modificados genéticamente por el Capitolio para usarlos como armas con las que espiar a los rebeldes de los distritos. Podían recordar y repetir largos fragmentos de conversaciones humanas, así que los enviaban a las zonas rebeldes para captar nuestras palabras y llevarlas al Capitolio. Los rebeldes se habían enterado de ello y usaron a los pájaros contra el Capitolio, enviándolos de vuelta a sus amos cargados de mentiras. Cuando la estratagema quedó al descubierto, los creadores de los charlajos los abandonaron para dejarlos morir. Sin embargo, aunque se extinguieron en pocos años, antes se aparearon con los sinsontes hembra y crearon una especie completamente nueva.

—Pero los sinsajos no eran un arma— repuso Naruto—. No son más que pájaros cantores, ¿no?

—Sí, supongo— contestó Sasuke, aunque sabía que eso no era cierto. Un sinsonte no era más que un pájaro cantor. Un sinsajo era una criatura que el Capitolio no pretendía crear. No habían contado con que los charlajos fuesen lo bastante listos para adaptarse a la libertad, pasar su código genético y prosperar de una nueva forma. No habían previsto su voluntad de vivir.

Una vez aclarado el problema con Naruto, pudo disfrutar de la cena más a gusto.

Cuando todo acabó, se alegró de poder regresar a su casa, pese a que era conciente de que los problemas no habían terminado, pues aún no había hablado con Itachi. La ausencia de su hermano en la cena del alcalde había sido notable, aunque el resto de la familia Uchiha sí había asistido. Su madre le dijo que estaba enfermo, aunque para Sasuke esa era una mentira evidente.

Su relación con Ino había dejado de ser un juego de adolescentes, y se había tornado en algo muy serio de la noche a la mañana, para siempre. ¿Qué pensaría su hermano sobre su compromiso? Decidió averiguarlo la mañana siguiente.

Cuando despertó, tardó varios minutos en decidirse a salir de la cama. Al hacerlo, para su buena (o mala) suerte, encontró a su hermano sentado a la mesa, completamente solo.

—Buenos días— bostezó un saludo, bajando los últimos peldaños de las escaleras. Itachi desvió la mirada del libro que sostenía entre sus manos y correspondió el saludo con un simple gesto, mientras Sasuke tomaba su lugar en la mesa, en silencio— ¿Y mamá?— preguntó, sirviéndose una taza de café negro.

—Fue a ver a un niño enfermo cerca de la casa de tía Uruchi— contestó su hermano con simpleza, sin siquiera alzar la vista hacia él.

—Oh…— Sasuke suspiró y reunió valor— Hermano…— El menor lo miró a los ojos. El genio de Itachi no podía ocultar el dolor, la traición que sentía ante su compromiso con Ino. Sasuke sabía que esa reunión era la última oportunidad para dejar las cosas en claro con su hermano. Era consciente de que podría pasarse horas intentando explicárselo y aun así él lo rechazaría. Así que fue directo al grano de su defensa.

—El presidente Shimura en persona amenazó con matarnos— le dijo, sin importarle que hubiese micrófonos en su sala.

Itachi arqueó las cejas un poco, aunque no parecía estar realmente asustado, ni asombrado. Incluso, se acercó a él y habló con susurros.

— ¿A alguien más?

—Bueno, no llegó a darme una copia de la lista, pero diría que incluye a nuestra familia.

Eso pareció bastar para convencer a su hermano de prestarle atención; Itachi le hizo una seña, indicándole guardar silencio y seguirlo. Fue por su abrigo y Sasuke lo imitó; luego, abrió la puerta de calle y los dos salieron al frío clima sin decir nada.

Itachi guió a su hermano menor hasta el bosque, deteniéndose sólo cuando llegaron al pequeño lago que solían visitar con su padre.

— ¿A no ser que hicieras qué?— dijo, reanudando la conversación que habían dejado pausada.

—Ya no importa— respondió Sasuke. Era consciente que eso requería una explicación más larga, pero no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar, por lo que sólo se quedó mirando la lisa y fría superficie del agua, con expresión lúgubre.

Al cabo de un minuto, Itachi rompió el silencio.

— ¿E Ino? ¿Ella lo sabe también?

—Sí.

— ¿Fue por eso que organizaron esa estupidez del compromiso?

Sasuke desvió la mirada.

—Sí.

—Ya veo…— su hermano bajó la cabeza y su mirada se ensombreció— ¿Y qué piensa tu _prometida_?

— ¿Eso qué importa? Y no es mi prometida, sólo es teatro, y lo sabes. Además, tengo un plan, ¿sabes?

—Sí, seguro que es espectacular— respondió su hermano— Si la cosa es en verdad tan grave, nos van a aplastar a todos, hagamos lo que hagamos.

—Qué optimista. Entonces no quieres saber lo que pasó, ¿no?

—Adelante.

Sasuke le contó sobre la verdadera razón de la visita del presidente Shimura, los asesinatos del Distrito 11, la tensión de las multitudes, el último intento desesperado del compromiso, la señal del presidente indicándole que no había bastado, su certeza de que tendría que pagar por ello.

Itachi no lo interrumpió. Mientras su hermano hablaba, él se dedicaba a lanzar pequeñas piedras al lago. Mientras hacia eso, Sasuke observaba sus manos, sus hábiles dedos, tan ásperos como los suyos antes de que el Capitolio le borrase todas las marcas de la piel, aunque también fuertes y rápidos. Manos que tenían la precisión suficiente para montar una delicada trampa. Manos que habían cuidado de él desde pequeño; manos en las que confiaba.

Hizo una pausa antes de contarle lo de la vuelta al Distrito 12.

—Bueno, sí que montaron un buen espectáculo— susurró Itachi.

—Y todavía no termino.

—Ya escuché bastante por ahora. Vamos a pasar directamente a ese plan tuyo.

—Huiremos— respondió Sasuke, después de respirar profundamente.

— ¿Qué?— Repuso su hermano mayor, con sorpresa.

—Nos meteremos en el bosque y correremos— insistio él, ansioso al descubrir que no lograba leer la expresión de Itachi. ¿Se reiría de él, pensará que su idea era estúpida? Se levantó, nervioso, preparado para una discusión—. ¡Tú mismo dijiste que podríamos hacerlo! La mañana de la cosecha. Dijiste que podríamos hacerlo…

— ¿Huir? ¿Es enserio?

Sasuke se sobresaltó, inquieto.

— Bueno…

—Bien, huyamos— rió su hermano. Él lo contempló con intriga.

— ¿De verdad? ¿No crees que esté loco? ¿Vendrás conmigo?— Parte del enorme peso que sentía sobre los hombros se evaporó al compartirlo con Itachi.

—Sí que creo que estás loco y, a pesar de ello, iré contigo— respondió— Podemos hacerlo, sé que podemos. ¡Salgamos de aquí y no volvamos nunca!

— ¿Estás seguro? Porque va a ser duro, con nuestra familia y demás. No quiero adentrarme ocho kilómetros en el bosque y tener que...

—Estoy seguro, completa y absolutamente seguro, seguro al cien por ciento— alzó una mano para golpear la frente de Sasuke con dos de sus dedos, sonriendo— Va a costar convencer a Ino.

—También a mamá. Tendremos que hacerla entrar en razón, llevarla a dar un largo paseo. Asegurarnos de que entiende que no hay alternativa si queremos sobrevivir.

—Lo entenderá. Vimos todos los juegos juntos. No te dirá que no.

—Eso espero— suspiró, intentando calentarse las manos con su aliento— Tsunade es el verdadero reto.

— ¿Tsunade?— Itachi arqueó las cejas— ¿No le pedirás que venga con nosotros?

—Tengo que hacerlo, hermano, no puedo dejarlos a Naruto y a ella, porque...— El ceño fruncido de su hermano lo detuvo— ¿Qué?

—Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de lo grande que iba a ser nuestro grupo— soltó.

Sasuke lanzó un resoplido.

—Los torturarían hasta la muerte para intentar averiguar dónde estamos.

— ¿Y qué pasa con la familia de Naruto? Su padre es el alcalde, no vendrá. De hecho, seguramente nos delataría, y estoy seguro de que él es lo bastante listo para saberlo. ¿Y si decide quedarse?

—Pues se queda— Intentó sonar indiferente, pero su voz se quebró ante la idea de abandonar a su único amigo.

— ¿Lo dejarías atrás? ¿A tu único amigo?

— ¿Para salvar a nuestra familia? Sí— respondió—. Es decir, ¡no! Conseguiré que venga.

— ¿Y a Ino? ¿La dejarías a ella?— La expresión de su hermano mayor se había vuelto dura como la roca— Si, por ejemplo, no pudiera convencer a su padre de que nos siga por el bosque en invierno.

—Inoichi no se negará, lo entenderá.

—Supón que no lo entiende, Sasuke. ¿Entonces qué?

—Entonces tendré que obligarlo. ¿Crees que estoy inventando todo esto?— él también empezó a alzar la voz, enfadado.

—No. No lo sé. Quizá el presidente te esté manipulando. En fin, te está preparando una boda. Ya viste cómo reaccionó la multitud del Capitolio. No creo que pueda permitirse matarte, ni matar a Ino.

— ¡Con un levantamiento en el Distrito 8 dudo que esté invirtiendo mucho tiempo en elegir mi traje de bodas!— gritó.

— ¿Hay un levantamiento en el 8?— preguntó Itachi, con voz queda.

Sasuke se horrorizó al intante e intento retroceder, calmarlo igual que intentó calmar a los distritos.

—No sé si hay un levantamiento de verdad, sólo malestar. La gente en la calle...

— ¿Qué viste?— inquirió su hermano con urgencia, agarrándolo por los hombros.

— ¡Nada! Al menos en persona. Escuché algo— Como siempre, sintió que sus esfuerzos eran escasos y tardíos. Al final se rindió y dijo la verdad:— Vi algo en el televisor del alcalde que no debía haber visto. Había un disturbio, incendios, y los agentes de la paz disparaban a los ciudadanos, pero la gente se defendía…— se pasó una mano por el rostro e intentó seguir describiendo la escena. Al final, acabó diciendo en voz alta las palabras que llevaban tiempo ahogándolo por dentro— Y es todo por mi culpa, Itachi, por lo que hice en la arena. Si me hubiese suicidado con esas bayas, esto no habría pasado. Ino habría vuelto a casa, habría vivido, y todos los demás seguirían estando a salvo.

— ¿A salvo para hacer qué?— le preguntó su hermano, en un tono más suave— ¿Para morir de hambre? ¿Para trabajar como esclavos? ¿Para enviar a sus hijos a la cosecha? No le hiciste daño a nadie..., les diste una oportunidad. Sólo tienen que ser lo suficientemente valientes para aprovecharla. Shisui me dijo que ya se estaba hablando en las minas. La gente quiere pelear. ¿No lo ves? ¡Está pasando! ¡Por fin está pasando! Si hay un levantamiento en el Distrito 8, ¿por qué no aquí? ¿Por qué no en todas partes? Podría ser el momento, lo que estábamos...

— ¡No! No sabes lo que dices, no seas idiota. Los agentes de la paz de los demás distritos no son como Karui, ¡ni siquiera como Baki! ¡Las vidas de las personas de los distritos no significan nada para ellos!— exclamó.

— ¡Por eso tenemos que unirnos a la lucha!— respondió su hermano con dureza.

— ¡No! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que nos maten a nosotros y a mucha gente más!— Volvió a gritar Sasuke, sin entender a su hermano. ¿Por qué no veía algo tan obvio?

Itachi le dio un brusco empujón para apartarlo de él.

—Pues vete tú. Yo no me iría ni en un millón de años.

—Hace un momento te parecía estupendo. No veo por qué un levantamiento en el Distrito 8 podría hacerte cambiar de opinión. Si acaso, significa que es más importante que nunca que nos vayamos. Lo que pasa es que estás enfadado por...— se detuvo. No, no pudo atacarlo con Ino— ¿Y mamá? ¡¿Y nuestra familia?!

— ¿Y las otras familias, Sasuke? ¿Las que no pueden huir? ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Si la rebelión empezó, no se trata sólo de nuestra salvación— Itachi lo tomó por las solapas de su abrigo, acercando sus rostros; y sacudió la cabeza, sin ocultar lo disgustado que estaba— Podrías hacer tantas cosas... pero eliges ser un cobarde— Lo soltó, provocando que Sasuke cayera sobre la fría nieve— Cambié de idea, no iré a ningún lado.

— ¿Y qué hay de Ino?— musitó Sasuke, usando su último recurso. Itachi se detuvo— Sé que sigues amándola. ¿También la dejarás morir a ella?

—Ella ya eligió, ¿verdad?

Y, sin más, se fue, dejando a su hermano menor solo, en medio del frío polar, demasiado impactado como para moverse.

Sentía rabia; estaba furioso, aunque también temía a lo que Itachi pudiera hacer.

Buscando consuelo desesperadamente, se puso en pie y empezó a caminar por el bosque para planear su siguiente movimiento, tranquilizándose al pensar que las rebeliones no sucedían en un día y que Itachi no podría meterse a las minas a hablar con los mineros como si nada. Aún no era demasiado tarde, y, de ser necesario, le diría toda la verdad a su madre con tal de evitar que Itachi hiciera alguna estupidez son remedio. O mejor aún, a su tía Uruchi, quien podría controlar a Shihui, el principal compañero de Itachi en todas las locuras que emprendía.

De repente, recordó la conversación con el presidente Shimura en su casa:

«—_A mis asesores les preocupaba que dieses problemas, pero no piensas hacerlo, ¿verdad?_

_»—No._

_»—Eso es lo que yo les dije. Les dije que un chico que se toma tantas molestias por conservar la vida no estaría interesado en perderla de la manera más tonta»_

Pensó también en lo mucho que habían trabajado su madre y su tía por mantener con vida a sus familias. Estaba seguro que las dos estarían de su lado en ese asunto.

El mediodía se acercaba, y los días eran muy cortos, así que no tenía sentido quedarse en el bosque después de oscurecer si no era necesario. Sasuke dio la vuelta y regresó sobre sus huellas.

Avanzó por el bosque arrastrando los pies y llegó a su antigua casa cuando todavía era de día. La conversación con Itachi había sido un revés obvio, pero estaba decidido a seguir con su plan de escapar del Distrito 12.

Fue a buscar a Ino, ya que, como había visto parte de lo que él en la gira, curiosamente quizá fuera más fácil convencerla a ella que a Itachi, y la encontró a la salida de la Aldea de los Vencedores.

— ¿Fuiste de caza?— le preguntó. Por su expresión, a Sasuke le quedó claro que no le parecía una buena idea.

—No realmente. ¿Vas a la ciudad?

—Sí, se supone que tengo que reunirme con mi padre en casa del tío Santa para cenar en familia.

—Bueno, puedo acompañarte.

El camino desde la aldea a la plaza se usaba poco, así que era un sitio seguro para hablar, aunque aún le costaba pronunciar las palabras. Proponerle escapar a su hermano había sido un desastre. Sasuke se mojó los labios agrietados con la lengua y la plaza se acercaba con cada paso que daban. Quizá esa fuera su última oportunidad en mucho tiempo, así que respiró hondo y lo dejó salir:

—Ino, si te pidiera que huyeses del distrito conmigo, ¿lo harías?

Ino lo sujetó del brazo y lo detuvo; no necesitaba verlo a la cara para saber que hablaba en serio.

—Depende de por qué me lo pidas.

— No convencí al presidente Shimura. Hay un levantamiento en el Distrito 8. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

— ¿Por «tenemos» te refieres sólo a nosotros dos? No. ¿Quién más vendría?

—Mi familia; la tuya, si quiere venir; Tsunade, quizá.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa triste.

— Claro, Sasuke, iré.

— ¿Sí?— preguntó él, con una chispa de esperanza.

—Sí, pero estoy convencida de que tú no.

—Entonces es que no me conoces— protestó, apartando el brazo— Prepárate, podría ser en cualquier momento— Siguió caminando e Ino lo seguió, dos pasos por detrás.

—Sasuke— lo llamó, pero no se detuvo. Si Ino pensaba que era una mala idea no quería saberlo, porque era la única que tenía— Sasuke, espera— Le dio una patada a un trozo de nieve helada y sucia del sendero, y dejó que ella lo alcanzara. El polvo de carbón hacía que todo pareciera especialmente feo— Iré, de verdad, si tú quieres. Sólo digo que sería mejor hablar primero con Tsunade, asegurarnos de que no empeoraríamos las cosas para todos…

Sasuke levantó la cabeza para contestar, pero un sonido extraño lo entretuvo.

— ¿Qué es eso?— Levantó la barbilla con intriga. Había estado tan absorto en sus preocupaciones que no se había dado cuenta del extraño ruido que salía de la plaza. Era un silbido, el sonido de un impacto, una multitud ahogando un grito— Vamos— le dijo a Ino, muy serio. No sabía por qué no conseguía ubicar el ruido, ni siquiera imaginarse la situación. Sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que era algo muy malo.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza, estaba claro que pasaba algo, aunque había demasiada gente para verlo. Sasuke subió a una caja que estaba apoyada en la pared de la tienda de golosinas y le dio la mano a Ino mientras examinaba la plaza. Cuando vio lo que había del otro lado, le impidió seguir.

—Baja, ¡sal de aquí!— le susurró, aunque con mucha energía.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó ella, intentando subir de igual forma.

— ¡Vete a casa, Ino! ¡Estaré allí en un minuto!

Ino se libró de su mano y empezó a abrirse paso entre la multitud. La gente y Sasuke la miraban; las personas la reconocían y parecían muy asustados; todos la empujaban para que retrocediera, susurraban:

—Sal de aquí, niña.

—Lo vas a empeorar.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que lo maten?

Sin embargo, ella no se detuvo, y siguió adelante. Sasuke la siguió de cerca, deteniéndose ante la tétrica imagen.

Las muñecas de Naruto estaban atadas a un poste de madera. Habían tirado al suelo su chaqueta y tenía la camisa hecha jirones. Él estaba de rodillas, inconsciente, sujeto tan sólo por las cuerdas de las muñecas. Lo que antes era su espalda, ahora era un trozo de carne despellejada y ensangrentada.

De pie a su lado había un hombre al que él no había visto nunca, aunque reconocía su uniforme: era el jefe de los agentes de la paz. Sin embargo, no se trataba del viejo Baki, sino de un hombre alto y musculoso.

Sasuke no pudo encajar todas las piezas del rompecabezas hasta ver que alzaba el látigo que tenía en la mano.

— ¡No!— gritó Ino, dando un salto hacia adelante. Era demasiado tarde para impedir que el brazo bajara, pero ella se lanzó para ponerse directamente entre el látigo y Naruto, alzando los brazos para proteger todo lo posible su cuerpo, así que no tuvo nada que amortigüara el impacto. Horrorizado, Sasuke vio como recibía toda la fuerza del latigazo en el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

Ella se llevó una mano a la mejilla mientras utilizaba la otra para evitar caer de lado.

— ¡Detente! ¡Lo vas a matar!— chilló.

Demasiado impactado para actuar, Sasuke sólo pudo quedarse de pie, observando la cara del atacante: dura, de duras facciones, y una boca cruel; cabello grís prolijamente peinado hacia atrás, ojos tan sanguinarios que no parecían humanos, una nariz recta enrojecida por el aire helado. El fuerte brazo subió de nuevo, directo hacia Ino, y ella apretó los dientes, esperando el siguiente latigazo.

— ¡Deténgase!— gritó una voz, antes de que Sasuke pudiera lanzarse hacia el hombre que quería atacar a Ino. Tsunade salió de la multitud y tropezó con un agente de la paz que estaba tirado en el suelo. Sasuke lo observó. Era Karui, con una enorme protuberancia morada sobresaliéndole del pelo rojo de su frente. Estaba inconsciente, aunque respiraba. ¿Qué había pasado?

Tsunade no le hizo caso y puso a Ino en pie con torpeza.

—Ah, excelente— dijo, levantándole la barbilla— Tiene una sesión de fotos la semana que viene para probarse vestidos de novia. ¿Qué voy a decirle ahora a su estilista?

Sasuke notó como los ojos del hombre del látigo por fin reconocían a Ino. Abrigada contra el frío, sin maquillaje y con la trenza metida descuidadamente debajo del abrigo no resultaba fácil identificarla como la ganadora de los últimos Juegos del Hambre, sobre todo, si tenía media rostro hinchado. No obstante, Tsunade llevaba años saliendo en televisión, así que era difícil de olvidar.

El hombre bajó el látigo.

—Interrumpió el castigo de un delincuente que atacó a un agente de la paz.

Sasuke se acercó a la escena con cuidado. En ese hombre todo apuntaba a una amenaza desconocida y peligrosa: su voz autoritaria, su extraño acento... ¿De dónde había llegado? ¿Del Distrito 11? ¿Del 3? ¿Del Capitolio?

— ¡Me da igual que haya hecho estallar el maldito Edificio de Justicia! ¡Mírele la cara! ¿Cree que estará lista para las cámaras en una semana?— ladró la mentora.

La voz del hombre seguía fría, pero Sasuke detectó una ligera vacilación.

—No es mi problema.

— ¿No? Bueno, pues lo va a ser, amigo. ¡Lo primero que haré cuando llegue a casa será llamar al Capitolio y averiguar quién le dio permiso para destrozarle la cara a mi preciosa vencedora!

—Ese chico atacó agente de la paz en jefe. Además, no es asunto de la chica.

—Es su primo— intervino Sasuke, sujetando a Ino por el otro brazo con amabilidad—. Y ella es mi prometida. Así que, si quiere llegar hasta él, será mejor que esté dispuesto a pasar por encima de nosotros dos— afirmó con vehemencia. Quizá ellos fueran los únicos, las únicas tres personas del distrito que podían enfrentarse así a los agentes, aunque estaba seguro de que era algo temporal, que habría repercusiones. En cualquier caso, en ese momento sólo le importaba mantener a Ino a salvo. El nuevo jefe de los agentes de la paz miró a su patrulla de refuerzo, y Sasuke comprobó con alivio que había caras familiares, viejos amigos del Quemador. Sus expresiones le decían que no estaban disfrutando del espectáculo.

Uno de ellos, una mujer llamada Ayame que solía atender un puesto de ramen junto a su padre, dio un tenso paso adelante.

—Creo que ya se le han dado el número de latigazos establecido para un primer delito, señor— afirmó— A no ser que se trate de una condena a muerte, en cuyo caso lo haríamos mediante pelotón de fusilamiento.

— ¿Es el protocolo estándar por aquí?— preguntó el jefe.

—Sí, señor— respondió Ayame, y otros asintieron para apoyarla. Sasuke estaba seguro de que, en realidad, nadie lo sabía, pero aun así se sentía muy agradecido— Además, al alcalde no le gustará saber que su hijo se metió en problemas.

—Muy bien, llévate de aquí a tu primo, chica. Y si vuelve en sí, recuérdale que la próxima vez que ataque a un agente de la paz reuniré personalmente al pelotón de fusilamiento, por muy hijo del alcalde que sea.

El jefe de los agentes limpió el látigo con la mano, salpicando de sangre a los presentes. Después lo enrolló a toda prisa y se alejó.

Casi todos los demás agentes de la paz lo siguieron en desigual formación, aunque un grupo se queda atrás para llevarse el cuerpo de Karui por los brazos y piernas.

—Naruto— murmuró Sasuke mientras forcejeaba con los nudos que le ataban las muñecas.

Alguien les pasó un cuchillo e Ino cortó las cuerdas. Naruto se derrumbó en el suelo.

—Será mejor que lo llevemos a su casa. Sasuke, manda a llamar a tu madre— sugirió Tsunade.

Sasuke asintió. Buscó con la mirada a uno de sus viejos vecinos de la Veta y lo envió por su madre mientras se dirigía a ayudar a los otros.

No tenían camilla, así que la anciana del puesto de ropa les vendió la tabla que le servía de mostrador.

—No le digan a nadie de dónde la sacaron— dijo la mujer antes de guardar rápidamente el resto de sus artículos. La plaza se había vaciado casi del todo, porque el miedo había podido más que la compasión. Sin embargo, después de lo sucedido, Sasuke no podía culpar a nadie.

Cuando por fin colocaron a Naruto boca abajo en la tabla sólo quedaban unas cuantas personas para llevarlo: Tsunade, él y un par de mineros que trabajan en la misma cuadrilla que su primo Shisui.

—Gracias— oyó que les decía Ino. Después, recuperó la chaqueta de Naruto y se apresuró a seguir a los demás.

—Ponte nieve en la herida— le ordenó Tsunade, volviéndose hacia ella. Ino se llenó la mano de nieve y se la apretó contra la mejilla.

Mientras caminaban, Sasuke oyó a Baru y Rai Uchiha, dos de sus primos, recomponer la historia de lo sucedido.

—El nuevo Jefe envió a requizar todas las casas de la Veta— dijo Baru— Lo destruyeron todo, y, no contentos con eso, quemaron todo lo que consideraban ofensivo para el Capitolio, y golpearon brutalmente a cualquiera que intentara defender sus cosas…

—El nuevo jefe de los agentes de la paz, Hidan, es un hombre sin piedad— añadió Rai— Sacó su látigo para golpear a un niño que intentó defender a su madre, y fue ahí cuando el hijo del alcalde se metió en medio y el jefe lo golpeó. Hidan lo detuvo de inmediato, y Gale no tenía mucho que decir en su defensa. La noticia se difundió rápidamente. Lo llevaron a la plaza, lo obligaron a declararse culpable del delito resistencia a la autoridad y desacato, y lo condenaron a unos latigazos. Cuando ustedes llegaron, ya lo habían azotado al menos veinte veces. Se había desmayado a las diez.

—Por suerte sólo llegó a empujarlo— comentó Baru—. Si se hubiese atrevido a golpearlo habría sido mucho peor.

— ¿Y Karui?— preguntó Sasuke.

—Después de unos quince latigazos, ella lo interrumpió diciendo que ya era suficiente. El problema es que no lo hizo en plan listo y oficial, como Ayame, sino que tiró del brazo de Hidan, de manera que el jefe la golpeó en la cabeza con la empuñadura del látigo. No le espera nada bueno— explicó Rai.

—Me parece que a ninguno de nosotros nos espera nada bueno— comentó Tsunade.

La nieve empezaba a caer con fuerza, entorpeciendo la visibilidad.

El alcalde abrió las puertas de su casa antes de que llegaran a la entrada, y una luz dorada coloreó la nieve. Por la angustia y el dolor que reflejaba en su rostro, Sasuke dedujo que estaba al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido.

—Nuevo jefe— dijo Tsunade, y el alcalde asintió, como si no necesitase más explicación.

Los empleados corrían de un lado a otro. En pocos segundos limpiaron la larga mesa de la cocina, colocaron una toalla blanca esterilizada encima y pusieron a Naruto sobre ella. Mikoto llegó a los pocos minutos con Itachi, haciéndose cargo de la situación con gran profesionalismo. Echó agua hirviendo en una fuente y le ordenó a Itachi que sacara algunos medicamentos del bolso de medicinas que llevaba consigo: hierbas secas, tinturas y botellas compradas en tienda. Sasuke se alejó un poco y le miró las manos, los largos dedos que desmenuzaban eso, añadían gotas de aquello y lo echaban todo en la fuente. Empapaba un trapo en el líquido caliente y le daba instrucciones a Itachi para que preparase una segunda tanda.

— ¿Te cortó el ojo?— le preguntó a Ino.

—No, está cerrado por la hinchazón.

—Ponte más nieve— le ordenó, pero estaba claro que ella no era la prioridad.

— ¿Puedes salvarlo?— le preguntó Ino. Ella no respondió, se limitó a escurrir la toalla y sostenerla en el aire para enfriarla un poco.

—No te preocupes— dijo Tsunade—. Antes de Baki había muchos latigazos. Siempre le llevábamos los heridos a ella.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada. No recordaba un tiempo antes de Baki, en el que hubiese un jefe al que le gustase azotar a su antojo. Sin embargo, sabía que su madre debía de tener su edad por aquel entonces, y que debía de trabajar con su amigo de la zona comerciante; el que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre medicina. Era en aquella época en la que se había convertido en una sanadora.

Con mucho cuidado, su madre empezó a limpiar la carne mutilada de la espalda de Naruto. Sasuke sólo observaba, impotente. Luego, se preocupó por sentar a Ino en una silla y le puso un trapo lleno de nieve fresca en la mejilla.

Tsunade les dijo a Baru y Rai que se fueran a casa, dándoles unas monedas.

—No sé qué pasará con su cuadrilla— explicó la mujer. Ellos asintieron y aceptaron el dinero.

Entre tanto, el padre de Naruto se había sentado en un taburete junto a la mesa, sosteniendo la mano de Naruto y acariciando sus cortos cabellos rubios. Segundos después, le hizo unas señas a uno de los empleados y susurró algo en su oído. La joven empleada asintió y se marchó por la puerta, regresando a los pocos minutos con una caja entre las manos.

—Tenga. Tal vez sirva de algo— dijo el alcalde a su madre, pasándole un pequeño frasco de líquido transparente.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Sasuke.

—Es del Capitolio. Lo llaman morflina— respondió su madre, llenando una jeringuilla con el líquido transparente del frasco y lo inyectó en el brazo de Naruto; su cara, hasta entonces contraída en claro rictus de dolor, se relajó de inmediato. Después de eso, tardó un buen rato en limpiarle las heridas, recolocar la piel hecha jirones que podía salvarse, y aplicar un ungüento y una fina venda. Como Naruto pareció haberse quedado dormido, todos se permitieron relajarse.

Al cabo de un rato, Mikoto curó la cara de Ino. Después se acercó a su hijo menor y le sostuvo la mano, acariciándole el brazo, y Tsunade le relató todo lo sucedido con Naruto.

—Entonces, ¿está empezando de nuevo?— preguntó ella— ¿Cómo antes?

—Eso parece. ¿Quién habría pensado que echaríamos de menos al viejo Baki?

Sasuke bufó. Aunque el uniforme de Baki bastaba para que él no le gustase a nadie, era su hábito de convencer a chicas hambrientas para que se acostasen con él por dinero lo que hacía que todo el distrito lo odiase. En las épocas malas de verdad, las más hambrientas se reunían cada noche ante su puerta, compitiendo por la oportunidad de vender su cuerpo por unas cuantas monedas con las que alimentar a sus familias. Sasuke en verdad sentía repulsión por ese hombre, pero no tanto como la que sentía por el que había dañado a su amigo.

No sabía bien qué había querido decir su madre con eso de «está empezando de nuevo», aunque estaba demasiado enfadado para preguntar.

El alcalde les ofreció un poco de estofado con pan, y una habitación a la madre de Sasuke. Aunque Tsunade e Itachi estaban dispuestos a quedarse también, Mikoto los envió a su casa a dormir, pero dejó que Ino se quedara, y, por consiguiente, Sasuke también. El alcalde se quedó un poco más con su hijo; luego, tuvo que ir a atender un asunto urgente a su despacho, dejándolos solos en la cocina.

Ino se sentó en el taburete del alcalde y sostuvo la mano de Naruto bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke. Al cabo de un rato, le tocó la cara, sus rubias y finas cejas, la curva de su mejilla, el perfil de su nariz, el hueco en la base de su cuello. Sasuke sólo se quedó de pie en la puerta, sin atreverse a mover ni un músculo.

Ino recorrió la suave barbilla de Naruto con sus dedos y, finalmente, llegó a sus labios, tocándolos con suma delicadeza.

— ¿Todo el mundo parece más joven cuando duerme?— preguntó en voz alta. Sasuke frunció el ceño ante tan extraña pregunta— Porque ahora mismo Naruto podría ser el niño que conocí hace años, el que me llenó el cabello de pintura durante la clase de arte.

—No lo sé— masculló con frialdad, sintiendo como si algo pesado le cayera en el estómago.

Ino soltó una risa nasal, volviendo a acariciar los rubios cabellos de Naruto.

— Vaya pareja que éramos: sin madre, asustados, pero también decididos a luchar por parecer alegres y confiados. Ruidosos y molestos— rió— Desde que nuestras madres murieron sólo contábamos con el otro, nos protegíamos, nos obligábamos a ser fuertes… Éramos los mejores amigos, y, quizá, ya no pueda volver a ver sus brillantes ojos azules…

Ino ahogó un sollozo, hundiendo mucho más a Sasuke en su miseria al comprobar que Naruto no le tan indiferente como había creído a la hija del florista.

Entonces, observó al inconsciente muchacho y, por primera vez, intentó ponerse en su lugar. Se imaginó viéndolo salir cosechado junto a Ino, cómo le declaraba su amor frente a todo el país para seguir vivo, para después regresar a casa con ella, vivendo a su lado, comprometiéndose. El odio que sintió por él, por todo, fue tan real e inmediato que lo dejó sin aliento. Ino era suya. Él era de ella. Cualquier otra cosa le resultaba impensable. ¿Por qué ha hecho falta que estuviera a punto de perder su amor para que se diese cuenta? Sabía la respuesta; porque era egoísta, era cobarde, era el tipo de chico que, cuando de verdad podría hacer algo útil, prefería huir para salvar su vida y permitir que los que no podían seguirla sufrieran y murieran. Naruto, en cambio, a pesar de haber crecido entre lujos, elegía luchar, ayudar a quienes no podían defenderse solos. Había mucha más nobleza en Naruto de la que él podría poseer alguna vez.

Suspiró y se alejó de la puerta.

Ahora entendía por qué había ganado los juegos; ninguna persona decente lo conseguía. «Salvaste a Ino», pensó, aunque sin mucha convicción.

Sasuke dejó escapar un pequeño bufido y se acercó a Ino, sabiendo perfectamente que su vida en el Distrito 12 sería insoportable si dejaba morir a aquel chico. Que sería insoportable ver a Ino sufrir por eso.

Posó las manos sobre los hombros de Ino y ella apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la mesa, lanzando un gemido ahogado. En ese momento, Sasuke deseó haber muerto en la arena; deseó que Torune Aburame lo hubiese hecho volar en pedazos, como el presidente Shimura había dicho que debería haber hecho cuando sacó las bayas.

Las bayas. Soltó los hombros de Ino mientras se daba cuenta de que en aquel puñado de fruta venenosa se escondía la respuesta a quién era realmente. Si las había sacado para salvar a Ino porque sabía que le darían la espalda si volvía a casa sin ella, la respuesta era que era despreciable. Si las había sacado porque lo amaba, seguía siendo egocéntrico, aunque tenía disculpa. Sin embargo, si las había sacado para desafiar al Capitolio, significaba que era una persona que valía la pena. El problema era que no sabía qué pensaba exactamente en aquellos momentos.

¿Era posible que la gente de los distritos estuviera en lo cierto? ¿Que fuera un acto de rebelión, aunque inconsciente? Pues, en el fondo, debía admitir que no bastaba con huir para mantener con vida a su familia o sus amigos.

Aunque pudiera, era conciente de que no arreglaría nada, no evitaría que las demás personas sufrieran tanto como Naruto había sufrido.

En realidad, la vida en el Distrito 12 no era tan diferente a la vida en la arena. En algún momento había que dejar de correr y hacerles frente a sus enemigos, lo difícil era reunir el valor suficiente para hacerlo. A Naruto no le había resultado difícil, pero no era así para Sasuke; después de todo, era él quien estaba preparando un plan de huida.

—No te vayas— escuchó susurrar a Ino, y volvió a girarse hacia ella, viendo, como si se tratara de un mal sueño, como se acercaba a Naruto y le daba un beso.

—Eh, Ino.

—Eh, Naruto—. Sollozó la chica, volviendo a acariciar su rostro. Sasuke permaneció tieso detrás de ellos, que parecían ignorar que estaba allí.

—Creía que ya te habrías marchado.

—Nunca te dejaría solo…

— ¿Ni aunque siga causándote tantos problemas?

—Ni aunque hiceras explotar el edificio de justicia— contestó ella, limpiando una lágrima.

Sasuke observó la escena y, poco a poco, comenzó a alejarse, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba dentro de su pecho.

No quería hacerlo, pero antes de alejarse definitivamente volteó una última vez, enfocando a la pareja de jóvenes rubios una vez.

—Ey, Sasuke… tampoco tú te fuiste…— sonrió Naruto al notar su presencia. Sasuke negó en silencio y, al verse descubierto, volvió a acercarse a ellos. Ino esbozó una sonrisa tenue mientras seguía limpiando las lágrimas de su pálido rostro y tomaba la mano de Sasuke, quien se giró hacia ella en el acto. Y entonces comprendió que nunca abandonaría a Naruto, ni a su hogar; que nunca huiría con él.

Sus opciones eran sencillas: podía morir como una presa en el bosque o podía morir allí, al lado de ella.

—No me voy a ninguna parte—. Dijo, apretando la mano de Ino con fuerza— Me quedaré aquí y pienso causar todo tipo de problemas.

**.**

* * *

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**_N _**_del_**_ A:_  
**

**Gracias por leer, y agradezco todos y cada uno de sus reviews.**

**Prometo corregir los errores cuanto antes, pues ahora tengo algo de prisa, y solo quería dejar algo publicado.**

**Saludos. **

**H.S.**


	7. 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, como tampoco el universo de The Hunger Games.**

* * *

**.**

**_7_**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke se removió entre sueños, despertando ante el inevitable vértigo de casi caerse del sillón en el que dormía, y tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de recordar por qué no estaba en su casa.

Algo adormilado aún, se sentó sobre el mullido sillón, refregándose los ojos con una mano, para luego ponerse en pie y caminar hacia la cocina, en donde encontró a Ino durmiendo con la cara sobre la mesa en la que Naruto aún se encontraba inconsciente, de modo que la tela blanca le había dejado arrugas en la mejilla. Los empleados del alcalde no habían despertado aún.

Naruto parecía estar en otro mundo, aunque él e Ino tenían los dedos entrelazados. Sasuke se quedó bajo el dintel de la puerta, observando la escena en silencio, intentando ignorar la molesta sensación que parecía crecer en su estómago. Al cabo de unos minutos, con algo de recelo, colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombre de Ino, despertándola con un sobresalto.

— ¿Sasuke…?

—Buenos días— respondió, intentando devolverla una sonrisa que no salió de sus labios— Vete a la cama, Ino, yo cuidaré de él— le dijo.

—No, está bien…— respondió ella, enderezándose para mirarlo a la cara— Sasuke, sobre lo que te dije ayer de huir contigo...

—Lo sé, no tienes que explicar nada— contestó él de inmediato, con más amargura de la que hubiera querido.

—Sasuke...

—No te preocupes, vete a descansar, yo me haré cargo de todo— dijo, colocando una de sus frías manos con suma delicadeza sobre el ojo herido de Ino, acariciando la herida con la punta de los dedos. La inflamación ya había bajado, y se aliviaba al comprobar que la chica ya podía abrirlo un poco.

Cuando ella se fue a dormir, se sentó junto a Naruto, esperando a que alguien más en toda la casa despertara, y, luego de que el alcalde y tres sirvientes se reunieran con él en la cocina, pudo dirigirse hacia su casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores, con el viento azotándolo durante todo el camino. La tormenta de nieve del día anterior se había convertido en una ventisca en toda regla. Sólo era capaz de ver una capa blanca y oír los aullidos del viento, que tenían un parecido asombroso con los de los mutos que había visto en los juegos.

Era aterrador, pero, en cierta forma, aquella ventisca era bienvenida; con sus vientos feroces y su nieve en el aire, era poco probable que los agentes de la paz fueran a buscarlos a Ino y a él. Unos cuantos días para pensar, para preparar un plan con Ino y Tsunade. Esa ventisca era un regalo. Así que llegó como pudo hasta su habitación; cerró la puerta con seguro y se metió en la cama antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, aunque no pudo dormirse.

Sabía que no podría esconderse por siempre bajo las mantas. De todos modos, antes de bajar para enfrentarme a su nueva vida, se tomó unos instantes para obligarse a ser consciente de lo que significaría.

Hacía menos de un día estaba listo para perderse en la naturaleza con sus seres queridos en pleno invierno y para la posibilidad, muy real, de que el Capitolio los persiguiera. Una travesía poco segura, como mínimo. Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba metiéndose en algo aún más arriesgado: luchar contra el Capitolio supondría una represalia inmediata. Era conciente de que tenía que aceptar que podían detenerlo en cualquier momento, que alguien llamara a la puerta y un grupo de agentes entrara por él. Que quizá lo torturarían, lo mutilarían o le pondrían una bala en la cabeza en plena plaza, si era lo bastante afortunado para morir tan deprisa. El Capitolio contaba con un repertorio infinito de asesinatos creativos. Se imaginó todo eso y se sintió más aterrado que nunca.

Había sido tributo en los juegos; el presidente lo había amenazado; ya era un objetivo.

Sin embargo, sabía que aún faltaba la parte más difícil: aceptar el hecho de que toda su familia y amigos podrían compartir el mismo destino. Su madre y su hermano. Sólo necesitaba pensar en ellos para que su resolución se desintegrara. Debía protegerlos; esa era su única meta.

Se tapó la cabeza con la manta y comenzó a respirar tan deprisa que se quedó sin oxígeno y empezó a ahogarse. No podía dejar que el Capitolio les hiciera daño.

Agobiado, apartó las mantas de un empujón y respiró profundamente el aire frío que se filtraba a través de la ventana, decidiendo que, si quería protegerlos, no podía rendirse ante el Capitolio.

Se dio una ducha; esa mañana su cerebro no se dedicaba a calcular listas de provisiones para vivir en el bosque, sino a intentar imaginar cómo habían organizado el levantamiento en el Distrito 8. Había muchas personas en claro desafío al Capitolio. ¿Lo habían planeado o había sido algo que surgió sin más después de años de odio y resentimiento? ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo en el Distrito 12?

Itachi tenía razón: si la gente conseguía reunir el valor suficiente, podrían tener una oportunidad. También tenía razón cuando dijo que, dado que él lo había iniciado todo, podría hacer muchas cosas, aunque Sasuke no tenía idea de cuáles eran exactamente esas cosas. Sin embargo, decidió que no huir había sido un primer paso crucial.

¿Estaría la gente del Distrito 12 dispuesta a unirse o atrancarían sus puertas? La plaza se había llenado muy deprisa después de los latigazos de Naruto, pero ¿no era porque todos se sentían impotentes y no tenían idea de qué hacer? Sasuke llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaban a alguien que los dirigiera y les diera confianza en que era posible, y no creía ser la persona adecuada. Quizá él hubiese sido el catalizador de la rebelión, pero un líder era alguien con convicción, y él apenas acababa de unirse a la causa; alguien con un valor inquebrantable, y él seguía esforzándose por encontrar el suyo; alguien que supiera hablar con claridad y persuasión, y él nunca había sido bueno con las palabras.

Palabras. De pronto pensó en palabras y, de inmediato, la imagen de Ino llegó a su mente.

Era tan obvio. La gente aceptaba todo lo que ella decía; Sasuke estaba seguro de que Ino podría hacer que una multitud entrase en acción, que sabría cómo encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Sin embargo, también estaba seguro de que eso nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Cuando al fin decidió bajar, se encontró con Itachi encendiendo la chimenea.

— Hola.

—Hola— contestó su hermano, colocando más ramitas al fuego.

— ¿Vienes de casa del alcalde?

—Sí.

— ¿Y cómo está Naruto?

—Mejor. Mamá se quedará unas horas más con él. Estaba colocándole nieve en las heridas cuando salí… Creo que surtía efecto.

— ¿Nieve?

—Sí. Alivia el ardor y ayuda a bajar la temperatura de las heridas.

— ¿En serio?, ¿y por qué no se la puso anoche?

—Primero tenía que dejar que se asentase la herida.

Sasuke no sabía bien a qué se refería su hermano, aunque, mientras funcionara, ¿quién era él para cuestionarlo? Él y su madre sabían lo que hacían.

— ¿Cómo está Ino?— preguntó de pronto, contemplo las incipientes llamas del fuego que Itachi había encendido.

— Supongo que bien. Se fue a casa cuando estaba ayudando, pero estoy un poco preocupado, ¿sabes? Ayer la vi dormir junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto; se veía muy impactada, pero supongo que eso es algo normal. Ya he visto cómo se ponen todos cuando ven sufrir a la gente que aman…

_A la gente que aman._ Las palabras de su hermano le dejaron la lengua tan adormecida como si la tuviese cubierta de la capa de nieve. Entendía que Ino quería a Naruto, al igual que él quería a Ino; pero ¿a qué tipo de amor se refería su hermano? ¿A qué se refería él cuando decía que quería a Ino? No lo sabía. Le agradaba estar con ella, pero decidió que no podía pensar en eso cuando tenía que instigar una rebelión. Así que, decidido, sacudió la cabeza para aclarársela.

— ¿Llegó bien?— su hermano mayor lo miró, con una ceja enarcada— Es decir, en una ventisca como esta te puedes perder en cuestión de metros y acabar vagando por ahí…

— ¿Por qué no lo llamas para comprobarlo?— soltó él, casi gruñendo.

Sasuke ahogó un leve carraspeo y regresó sobre sus pasos, molesto sin ninguna razón.

Aun así, entró en el estudio, un cuarto que procuraba evitar desde la reunión con el presidente Shimura, y marcó el número de Ino, que respondió después de unos cuantos timbrazos.

—Hola, sólo quería asegurarme de que habías llegado bien— le dijo.

— ¿Qué? Oh, claro. Sí, llegué bien, gracias por llamar.

Después de una larga pausa, Sasuke añadió:

— ¿Cómo está Naruto?

—Está bien, tu madre le estaba poniendo una capa de nieve cuando salí.

— ¿Y tu cara?

—Yo también tengo una capa.

—Ah… ¿Viste a Tsunade hoy?

—Pasé por su casa. Estaba ebria, como siempre. Encendí la chimenea y le dejé un poco de pan.

—Quería hablar con... con las dos— No se atrevió a contar nada más por teléfono; estaba seguro que la línea estaba pinchada.

—Probablemente tendrás que esperar hasta que se calme el tiempo. De todos modos, no habrá mucho movimiento hasta entonces.

—No, no mucho.

La tormenta tardó dos días en amainar y dejó unos montículos de nieve más altos que Sasuke. Después, necesitaron otro día para limpiar el camino que llevaba de la Aldea de los Vencedores a la plaza. Durante ese tiempo Sasuke ayudó a cuidar de Ino, aplicándole capas de nieve en la mejilla, e intentaba recordar todo lo que podía del levantamiento del Distrito 8, por si era de ayuda. La hinchazón de la cara de su prometida se redujo y acabó con una herida y un ojo muy negro. Y en cuanto pudieron, salieron rumbo al pueblo.

Levantaron a Tsunade y la arrastraron con ellos. La mentora se quejó, pero no tanto como de costumbre. Todos parecían saber que había que discutir lo sucedido y que no podían hacerlo en un sitio tan peligroso como sus casas en la Aldea. De hecho, esperaron a dejarla bien atrás antes de hablar.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se entretenía examinando las paredes de nieve de tres metros de altura que estaban apiladas a ambos lados del estrecho sendero que habían limpiado, preguntándose si se les caerían encima.

Al final, Tsunade rompió el silencio.

—Entonces nos vamos todos a tierras desconocidas, ¿no?— preguntó. Sasuke miró a Ino de soslayo.

—No, ya no— contestó el chico, de mala gana.

—Ya viste los _fallitos_ de tu plan, ¿no, cielito? ¿Alguna idea nueva?

—Quiero iniciar un levantamiento.

Tsunade rió. No había sido una risa cruel, lo que a Sasuke le resultó más inquietante, ya que le dejaba en claro que su mentora ni siquiera lo había tomado en serio.

—Bueno, necesito un trago. Ya me dirás cómo te va, ¿eh?

— ¿Y cuál es tu plan?— preguntó él, furioso.

—Mi plan es asegurarme de que todo esté perfecto para el día de tu boda— respondió— Llamé para cambiar la fecha de la sesión de fotos sin dar demasiados detalles.

—Ni siquiera tienes teléfono.

—Jiraiya lo arregló. ¿Sabes que me preguntó si querría ser la madrina? Le respondí que sí, y que cuanto antes se casaran, mejor.

—Tsunade— musitó, adquiriendo un ligero tono de súplica.

—Sasuke— contestó la mujer, imitándolo—. No funcionará.

Guardaron silencio cuando un grupo de hombres con palas pasó por su lado en dirección a la Aldea de los Vencedores. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos para no oírlos, ya se encontraban demasiado cerca de la plaza.

Entraron en ella y se detuvieron de repente.

«No habrá mucho movimiento durante la ventisca», eso fue lo que había pensado. Sin embargo, había estado muy equivocado. La plaza se había transformado: una enorme pancarta con el sello de Panem colgaba del tejado del Edificio de Justicia; unos agentes de la paz con impecables uniformes marchaban sobre los adoquines recién barridos; en los tejados veían a más agentes en puestos de vigilancia con metralletas; y lo más perturbador era la fila de nuevas construcciones (un poste oficial para latigazos, varias cárceles y una horca) que habían aparecido en el centro de la plaza.

—Hidan si que trabaja rápido— comentó la mujer.

A pocas calles de la plaza vieron un incendio. No hacía falta decirlo en voz alta, todos sabían que el Quemador estaba ardiendo. Sasuke pensó en todos sus amigos que se ganaban la vida en aquel lugar.

—Tsunade, ¿crees que quedaría alguien...?— se vio incapaz de terminar la frase.

—No, los del Quemador son listos. Y tú también lo serías si llevaras más tiempo por aquí. Bueno, será mejor que vaya a comprobar si al padre de Ino le sobra algo de alcohol.

Se alejó arrastrando los pies y Sasuke miró a Ino.

— ¿Para qué lo quiere?— preguntó ella, hasta que pareció darse cuenta por sí misma—. No podemos dejar que se beba eso. Se matará o, como mínimo, se quedará ciega. Tengo licor blanco guardado en casa.

—Yo también. Quizá logremos mantenerla con eso hasta que la licorera consiga volver al negocio— respondió Sasuke—. Necesito ver a mi familia.

—Iré contigo. Y pasaré por la panadería de mi familia de regreso a casa.

—Si quieres— respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Las calles estaban casi vacías, lo que no resultaría extraño a esas horas del día si la gente estuviese en las minas y los niños en el colegio. Pero no lo estaban, porque Sasuke veía sus caras asomadas a las puertas, a las rendijas de las contraventanas.

«Un levantamiento— pensó—. Qué idiota soy» Había un defecto bastante importante en su plan que ni su hermano ni él habían visto: un levantamiento requería romper la ley, enfrentarse a la autoridad. Ellos llevaban haciéndolo toda la vida, al igual que sus familias: caza furtiva, comercio en el mercado negro, burlas al Capitolio en el bosque... Sin embargo, para la mayoría de la gente del Distrito 12 un paseo a comprar algo en el Quemador ya era demasiado riesgo. ¿Y él esperaba que se reunieran en la plaza con ladrillos y antorchas? Si sólo con verlos a Ino y a él bastaba para que todos apartaran a los niños de las ventanas y cerraran las cortinas...

Encontraron a la anciana tía Uruchi en su casa, cuidando de su esposo, que estaba muy enfermo. Sasuke reconoció los síntomas de la gripe.

—Teyaki y yo nos preocupamos mucho por el hijo del alcalde… Es un buen chico. ¿Cómo está?

—Mejor— contestó Ino con rapidez— La mamá de Sasuke está curándolo, así que está en las mejores manos, señora Uchiha.

— ¿Y Shisui?— inquirió Sasuke, sosteniendo una taza de café caliente entre las manos— ¿Aún no han abierto las minas?

—Oh, no. Se dice que las han cerrado hasta nuevo aviso— les contó, lanzando una mirada nerviosa a su fregadero vacío.

— ¿Cerraste el negocio?

—Oficialmente no, pero todos temen darle trabajo a un Uchiha.

—Quizá sea por la nieve— intervino Ino.

—No, Izuna dio una vuelta por el pueblo esta mañana y, al parecer, no hay nada que lavar— respondió ella.

El pequeño Izuna abrazó a su tía y Sasuke tragó duro, sintiéndose culpable de pronto.

—Lo siento...— musitó con pena. Su tía sonrió.

—No pasa nada.

—Pero, aun así...— Sasuke sacó algo de dinero del bolsillo y lo puso en la mesa— Acéptalo. Sólo por si acaso. Ah, y mi madre te enviará algo para tío Teyaki— añadió.

Cuando salieron de casa de sus tíos, el joven Uchiha se volvió hacia Ino.

—Vuelve tú, yo quiero pasar por el Quemador.

—Iré contigo.

—No, ya te metí en suficientes problemas.

—Y evitar un paseo por el Quemador va a arreglarlo todo, ¿no?— ella sonrió y le dio la mano. Juntos recorrieron las calles de la Veta hasta llegar al edificio en llamas. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en dejar por allí a los agentes de la paz. Sasuke dedujo que sabían que nadie intentaría salvarlo.

El calor de las llamas hacía que la nieve a su alrededor se fundiera, y unas gotas oscuras manchaban sus zapatos.

—Es todo ese polvo de carbón de los viejos tiempos— comentó el chico— Esta en todas las grietas, incrustado en los tablones del suelo. Es asombroso que este lugar no se haya incendiado antes— añadió— Quiero ver si todos está bien.

—Hoy no, Sasuke, no creo que los ayudes con una visita.

Volvieron a la plaza y les compraron unos pasteles a los tíos de Ino, luego fueron a la tienda de Inoichi, en donde se quedaron, hablando sobre el tiempo. Nadie mencionó los feos instrumentos de tortura que estaban a pocos metros de la puerta, como si no hablar de ellos hiciera que desaparecieran de sus vidas.

Lo último que Sasuke comprobó al abandonar la plaza fue que no reconocía a ninguno de los agentes de la paz.

.

* * *

Caminó con paso firme y sin desviar la vista del frente, siempre siendo escoltado por dos guardias.

Cuando llegaron a unas enormes y ornamentadas puertas al final del corredor, los agentes le abrieron el paso y se quedaron detrás, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Kabuto Yakushi contempló la madera durante un segundo para luego llevar la mirada hacia el interior de la habitación, en donde la escuálida figura de un hombre vestido de negro aguardaba por él junto a una mesa, observando la misma proyección una y otra vez.

—Es un completo desastre— dijo el presidente, jugando con una rosa entre sus dedos. Kabuto se acercó a él, guardando las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones— Dime, ¿qué alcance han tenido las imágenes?

—Las cámaras dejaron de transmitir en ese instante. Pero, aún con el retraso de cinco segundos, se ha visto en todos los distritos.

El anciano suspiró con exagerado dramatismo, moviendo una mano para pausar la proyección en la parte en la que un chico se interponía entre el látigo de un agente de la paz y el rostro de su compañera.

—Creí que te encargarías de eso. Ahora deberé hacerme cargo de tus errores.

—Con todo respeto, señor, sigo pensando que matar a Sasuke Uchiha sería la peor decisión que podríamos tomar. No necesitamos a un mártir. Porque, si lo mata, es justamente lo que tendrá.

—Pues el chico no está dejándome muchas alternativas. Tampoco tú, Vigilante en Jefe Yakushi.

— Admito que la situación se nos fue de las manos, pero solo por un instante. El chico no es el héroe que todos piensas; sólo es un niño asustado intentando salvar su pellejo…

—Pero ellos no lo ven así.

—No. Por eso es indispensable aumentar el número de castigos y ejecuciones, mostrarles que Sasuke Uchiha es uno de nosotros, y no el líder que todos piensan. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en la boda: qué se servirá, latigazos; quiénes asistirán, ejecuciones. Y para cuando todo acabe, lo odiarán tanto que tal vez lo maten por usted.

El presidente Shimura torció sus gruesos labios en una tétrica sonrisa, frotándose las manos con cínica anticipación.

—Lo dejaré en tus manos, Kabuto.

.

* * *

Conforme pasaron los días, las cosas iban de mal en peor para Sasuke y la gente del distrito.

Las minas permanecieron cerradas dos semanas y, para entonces, la mitad del Distrito 12 estaba muriendo de hambre. El número de niños que pedían teselas se había disparado, pero muchas veces ni siquiera recibían la correspondiente ración de cereales. Empezó la escasez de comida e incluso los que tenían dinero salían de las tiendas con las manos vacías. Cuando se abrieron de nuevo las minas, se redujeron los salarios, se ampliaron los horarios y enviaban a los mineros a lugares descaradamente peligrosos. La comida prometida para el Día de los Paquetes, que todos esperaban con ansiedad, llegó podrida e infestada de roedores. Las instalaciones de la plaza se usaban de manera asidua; castigaban a los ciudadanos por delitos que llevaban tanto tiempo sin penarse que nadie recordaba que eran ilegales.

Itachi ya no volvió a hablar de rebelión. Sin embargo, Sasuke no podía evitar pensar que todo lo que Shisui veía en las minas serviría para que su primo estuviera más decidido que nunca a luchar, contagiando nuevamente a su hermano. Las dificultades que pasaban en las minas, los cuerpos torturados en la plaza, el hambre en los rostros de su familia...

Izuna había tenido que pedir teselas, algo de lo que Shisui ni siquiera era capaz de mencionar.

Sin embargo, con la poca comida disponible y el aumento de los precios, ni siquiera eso bastaba.

Lo único bueno entre tanta desidia para Sasuke, fue que consiguió que Tsunade contratara a su tía como ama de llaves, lo que le proporcionó más dinero a ella y mejoró considerablemente la calidad de vida de la mentora. Ahora le resultaba extraño entrar en su casa y encontrarla fresca y limpia, con comida calentándose en la estufa. Tsunade apenas se daba cuenta, porque estaba luchando su propia batalla.

Sasuke e Ino intentaban racionarle el licor blanco que tenían, pero ya casi no quedaba, y la última vez que habían visto a la licorera estaba en la cárcel.

Se sentían como parias cuando caminaban por las calles. Todos los evitaban en público, aunque Sasuke tenía compañía de sobra en su casa. Un flujo continuo de enfermos y heridos pasaba por la mesa de la cocina de su casa para que su madre los curara, que hacía tiempo había dejado de cobrar por sus servicios.

No obstante, el suministro de medicamentos también se agotaba.

El bosque, por supuesto, estaba completamente prohibido, sin excepciones. Ni siquiera Itachi se atrevía a ir. Pero, una mañana, Sasuke lo hizo, y no por tener la casa llena de enfermos y moribundos, ni por las espaldas ensangrentadas, ni por los niños demacrados, ni por las botas militares, ni por la omnipresente miseria. Lo que le hizo cruzar al otro lado de la alambrada fue la llegada de una caja para Ino llena de trajes de novia con una nota de Jiraiya, que decía que el presidente Shimura los había aprobado en persona.

Eso le revolvió el estómago. Sasuke estaba seguro de que ese mensaje era para él.

La boda. ¿De verdad el presidente pensaba seguir adelante con ella? ¿Qué creía su cerebro retorcido que conseguiría con eso? ¿Era para contentar a los ciudadanos del Capitolio? Se les había prometido una boda, y tendrían una boda.

Y después, ¿los mataría? ¿Como lección para los distritos? No lo sabía, no le encontraba sentido. Dio vueltas en la cama hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más. Tenía que salir de allí, al menos durante unas horas. Desesperado, metió las manos en el armario y rebuscó hasta dar con la ropa de invierno aislada que Hotaru le había hecho para que se divirtiese durante la Gira de la Victoria: botas impermeables, un traje térmico que lo cubría de pies a cabeza y guantes térmicos. Por mucho que le gustara su vieja ropa de caza, el paseo que tenía en mente necesitaba de toda esa alta tecnología.

Bajó las escaleras de puntas de pie, llenó de comida su bolsa de caza y salió a hurtadillas de la casa. Recorrió con precaución los callejones y las calles laterales, y llegó al punto débil de la alambrada que estaba más cerca de la carnicería. Como muchos trabajadores iban por allí a las minas, la nieve estaba cubierta de huellas y las suyas no destacarían. A pesar de todas sus actualizaciones de seguridad, Hidan no le había prestado mucha atención a la alambrada; Sasuke dedujo que quizá porque creía que el mal tiempo y los animales salvajes bastaban para mantener a todo el mundo dentro. Aun así, una vez bajo la malla metálica, cubrió su rastro hasta que los árboles lo ocultaron.

Ya había amanecido cuando sacó el arco y las flechas, y empezó a abrir un sendero entre la nieve caída. Por algún motivo, estaba decidido a llegar al lago. Quizá para despedirse del lugar, de su padre y de los momentos felices que habían pasado allí, porque sabía que seguramente no volvería jamás.

Quizá sólo para poder respirar con tranquilidad un momento. A una parte de él le daba igual si lo atrapaban, siempre que pudiera verlo una vez más.

Al cabo de un par de horas llegó a una vieja casa cerca de la orilla del lago. El recorrido le llevó el doble de lo normal. La ropa de Hotaru mantenía bien el calor y llegó empapado de sudor bajo el traje, aunque sentía la cara entumecida por el frío.

Quizá _casa _era una palabra demasiado grande para describir aquel lugar, que no era más que una habitación de unos cuatro metros cuadrados. Su padre creía que hacía mucho tiempo allí habían construido muchos edificios (todavía podía verse parte de los cimientos) y que la gente iba para jugar y pescar en el lago.

Esa casa había durado más que las otras porque estaba hecha de hormigón, tanto el suelo, como el techo y el tejado. Sólo una de las cuatro ventanas de cristal permanecía intacta, aunque ondulada y amarillenta por el paso del tiempo. No había ni cañerías, ni electricidad, pero la chimenea seguía funcionando y había una pila de leña en la esquina; Itachi, su padre y él la habían reunido hacía años. Era el mejor lugar para estar cuando no podía permanecer en el Distrito 12.

El reflejo del sol de invierno en la nieve entorpecía su vista, y estaba tan cansado y absorto en sus desesperados pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de las señales: el fino hilo de humo que salía de la chimenea, las huellas recientes y el olor a agujas de pino cociéndose. Estaba literalmente a un par de metros de la puerta de la casa de cemento cuando se detuvo de golpe, y no por el humo o las pisadas, sino por el inconfundible chasquido de un arma detrás de él.

Por puro hábito, instinto, giró su cuerpo mientras colocaba la flecha, aunque sabía que las probabilidades no jugaban a su favor. Vio el uniforme de agente de la paz, la barbilla puntiaguda, el iris oscuro en el que clavaría la flecha, pero el arma cayó al suelo y el joven desarmado le ofreció algo con su mano enguantada.

— ¡Detente!— gritó.

Sasuke vaciló, incapaz de procesar ese giro de los acontecimientos. Quizá tenían órdenes de capturarlo con vida para torturarlo y hacer que incriminara a todas las personas que conocía.

«Sí, pues buena suerte», pensó. Sus dedos ya habían decidido soltar la flecha cuando vio el objeto del guante: era un círculo blanco de pan aplastado, una galleta, más bien, gris y empapada por los bordes. Sin embargo, tenía una imagen muy clara estampada en el centro.

Era su sinsajo.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Hasta pronto,**

**H.S.**


End file.
